Crest
by AirUpThere
Summary: Spencer Carlin is about to graduate college and start the rest of her life. She's been living it up for the past few years, but she's definitely ready for a change. When Ashley Davies enters her life, it might just be the change she's been looking for.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is an expansion of my one-shot I posted around Christmas. After encouragement to fill it out, I decided...what the hell- Today is my birthday and I would like to start year 23 off with something fresh. If you haven't read it, it's not necessary, but if you'd like to know what you're in for, go ahead and check it out. Do take it under advisement, that is not the plot of this story.**

**So here we go. I was contemplating on whether or not I should post this yet. I still haven't worked everything out, but I have a good flow going on and a good overall structure, so I think it should be just fine. Like I said, updates should be about once a week. If I get ahead enough, they may be twice a week, but I'm not promising anything. I would like to post daily, but I would hate to do that and get hit with writer's block and leave you hanging. I know that doesn't make me happy when reading a good story. I'm currently 6 chapters deep, so we're set for the time being.**

**A little note to start us off: Things might start off slow, I'm not sure. I guess it's open to your interpretation. I rated this T because I don't think it really deserves an M. I'm pretty lenient on my ratings, but I think most of us here should be mature enough to endure swearing and adult situations. If you can't handle that, then that's your own business. I will put adequate warning for chapters that merit that, but to be clear, I'm not big on writing smut. I think if it's written, it should be tactful and never overdone, so this won't contain a whole lot of that. But let's be real here, couples like to get down.**

**I'd like to dedicate the first chapter to _Your Relentless Lover_ for giving me my first ever sweet review. Your comment made me smile and definitely encouraged me to get this out. So I hope it doesn't disappoint ;)**

**Without further adieu, I give you: Crest**

**^AirUpThere^**

* * *

Don't you love when you get caught up in the most un-interesting conversation in the middle of a party?

I do.

Allow me to introduce myself: Spencer Sarcasm Carlin.

Actually, that's not my middle name. I don't even have one. But that's not what this is about.

It's as if the one dipshit who has the most drool-inducing job, and I don't mean in a good way, begins ranting on about his daily crap.

I roll my eyes while taking another sip of beer, pushing myself off the counter top I was leaning on and exit the conversation while I'm still relatively uninvolved. As much as I'm thoroughly enjoying Ben or Brad or Brett- whatever, it's not important- babble on about installing air conditioners, I think my need to pee is winning out.

I get hit in the temple with a beer pong ball while maneuvering around some jackass who has zero hand/eye coordination.

High five, buddy. Nah, not really.

I hope he loses.

I used to love this. Throwing parties here, that is. This house is perfect for them. It's big, and spacious, vaulted ceilings, counter top is the perfect length for beer pong, so no worrying about tables and all that. Big, open kitchen that's connected to the living area. Covered deck out back, complete with a grill and a fire pit. Plenty of parking in front and most all the neighbors don't mind us. Plus, I live here, so if I'm good and sauced and ready to call it a night, I just stumble downstairs and plop on my bed.

I'm not really big on the club scene; too many douchebags wearing Ed Hardy. Those shirts make my eyes hurt. I do enjoy a good bar from time to time. Although I have never been thrilled about paying $5+ for a shot of Jack Daniels.

Ahh, Jack is my boy.

Most of our friends are considerate. They clean up after themselves when they leave. One particular group; the girls who always bring the hookah- I've known them since elementary, believe it or not- even takes the trash on their way out, every time. That among other respects is the reason why we party here weekend in and weekend out. It's a good spot for friends and good times.

Lately, there have been more randoms on the "scene," thanks to some of the new acquaintances we've acquired who've gotten the impression that it's okay to invite whoever the hell they please. I've been really unimpressed with what most of these people have to offer.

It goes highly unappreciated, let me tell you, when you live here and you suddenly notice a bunch of people you've never seen in your life, mean muggin' in the corner like they run this shit. Then as soon as they figure out "Oh you live here?" it's all ass-kissing and drinking everything in sight when we aren't looking.

But I'm still involved with it all. I love being social, even if it means giving a smile I don't really mean and a laugh I had to force. I'm not fake, I just don't see the point in letting every snoozefest I meet, know that they are just that. No one likes every person they meet, but I think people in general are interesting, so whatever. Although lately, something seems like... I don't know. I feel a change coming on. It feels good, but I've never been fond of being unsure.

As I make my way toward the stairs after being struck by the stray pong ball, I'm stopped in my tracks as the door opens.

Jesus… More people?

I see her walk in and even at first glance, my mouth instantly goes dry. She's laughing as she looks back at her friend that follows, a.k.a. stumbles inside. It's our old roommate Rae. Drunky Magoo (that would be Rae; you'll understand why later) makes a beeline straight downstairs for my bathroom, leaving her friend to her own devices. That girl has the bladder the size of a peanut, I swear. Can't find her around? Look in the bathroom.

_She_ glances up and catches me gawking.

I hastily make my way to the upstairs bathroom. Surprisingly, it's vacant.

I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror; nice blush, Carlin.

I exit the bathroom feeling refreshed. After giving myself a pep talk to keep it together, I seek out the gorgeous brunette that just walked in with Rae. I am going to talk to her and woo her. Yes; woo.

I spot them in the kitchen next to the cases of beer chatting with each other. I set my half empty beer on the counter and make my way over to them. Nonchalantly, I reach in between them for another beer with a polite smile as any other regular party-goer who is parched might do.

The brunette locks eyes with me and if I'm not mistaken, I think I see a smirk. She has the most beautiful, deep brown eyes I've ever seen. My movements falter for a moment and I briefly forgot what I was even doing over here.

Well, there goes that confidence I had mustered up only moments ago.

Getting a hold of myself, I look to my friend, I begin what is quite possibly the most cringe-worthy thing I've done in awhile, "Hey Rae, you like to dance, right?"

"Fuuuuuuck yayaaaah!" She starts dancing in place, arms raised above her head, eyes closed, sloppy smile plastered on her face.

Rae is trashed already. You can color me shocked.

I bet on 2 more shots until she falls down the stairs.

"Well how about you go dance so I can talk to your friend here?" I remark slyly.

Trust me, I realize how lame that sounded. But in my defense I am already a little buzzed and sex on legs over here has turned me into a nervous wreck, although it's too late to turn back. So I keep up my confident exterior even though all I want to do is slap myself.

I smile cheekily at her and I see the other girl raise an eyebrow at me in my peripheral vision as Rae's drunk ass dances off into the other room without a second thought.

She bumps into Mr. Uncoordinated Beer Pong Extraordinaire, spilling beer on him and causing him to miss his redemption shot, losing the game. Sigh. What did I tell you? Hey, at least she managed to screw his game up.

I turn to look over at the girl in front of me and she's looking at me with an expression I can't decipher.

"Hey, I'm Spencer-" I'm interrupted by her bursting into laughter. It's husky and quite possibly the sexiest laugh I've ever heard, but the realization that she's laughing at me causes the smile to drop from my face and a frown appears. Not that I could blame her for her hysterics. I mean, seriously? Nice line, Spencer. What kind of moron actually _uses_ lines anyway?

I move to walk away and pout at my lame attempt at picking this girl up when I'm stopped by her grabbing my forearm. I glance down at it when I get a tingling sensation from her touch. Or maybe it's just my buzz getting a bit stronger.

Her laughing dies down a little, but she's still pretty amused, "No! Shit I'm sorry," she apparently can't stop herself. I'm not sure if I should join in and ease the awkward moment or not. "It's just that… Really?" she says through a laugh.

I blush and look down for a moment with an embarrassed smile, but she still has a grip on my arm, so I look back up and she's smiling at me in a way that causes the thought '_I will never get tired of that'_ to run through my head.

I don't know what to say. This girl has struck me mute.

Wonderful.

She turns around, grabbing two shot glasses and pours a couple shots of Jack.

My kind of girl.

Turning back to me, she hands me one. "So Spencer, you got a last name?"

"Umm, y-yeah. Carlin." Nice stutter, idiot.

She chuckles, "Well. Nice to meet you, Spencer Carlin." She holds up her shot glass for a cheers, "Ashley Davies."

I grin and raise my glass and clank it together with hers before we both down them.

She walks away giggling, but not before whispering in my ear in a low raspy voice to find her later and I'm left unmoving, completely caught off guard by this girl.

_Did that line actually work?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I know I said I would update once a week, but... I just landed a new job yesterday and I'm really excited about it and I'm celebrating in more ways than one. Plus, I got a couple more chapters written. And I figured that because this chapter takes place in the same night- why the hell not? I hope you enjoy. I love your reviews and thanks for the birthday wishes. It has been a great week so far!**

* * *

After she took off into the party, I was left to ponder what had just happened. I decided finishing off my beer was in order. After all, liquid confidence is probably the best I can get if I'm due for another run in with Ashley. I could tell she's already had a few, no doubt from wherever she was with Rae before they got here.

She had this confidence that I just found so alluring, even in what little was exchanged between us. Whether that came from her probable buzz or not, I liked it. It wasn't like she was full of herself. She didn't come off like most the girls who show up here looking for a good time. Ashley actually seems… Genuine.

I'm a little thrown, if I'm being honest. I'm usually the confident, smooth talker. Sweeping the ladies off their feet. And no, I don't mean with lines like that shit show back there. I don't know what happened! Instead, I was the cheesy douche trying to pick up on the hottest chick in the room that is so obviously out of their league.

I might as well have used "I lost my number, can I have yours?"

I've decided at this very moment…that my reputation…is in shambles.

Ever since I laid eyes on her it was like I was transported back to junior high and I was too shy to talk to my crush and once I finally found the courage, I fell flat on my face in front of the whole school.

Except that never happened to me. I was all suave and I got the girl.

My, how far I've come.

I decide it's best that I let loose a bit and regain my footing. I find my roommate Micah and we hop into a game of beer pong against our other roommate Charlie and our friend Derek. Charlie is a girl, by the way.

I remember meeting her in class the first day of our senior year. We bonded over both of us having boy names. I explained that I was supposed to have been a boy and my parents just decided to keep the name they picked out. I like it. Charlie just rolled her eyes and said, "Stoners."

I thought she was talking about my parents. I laughed at that, but didn't correct her. My parents smoking pot, HA! That'd be the day. They are more the red wine type and have firmly stated they never cared to try the "wacky tobacky." Nerds. Later after I was invited over to Charlie's to hang out after school, I realized the true nature of her statement. Her parents were a couple of hippies. Who, mind you, make the most delicious special brownies on the planet.

Okay, I don't actually know that. I haven't travelled much and I certainly was never a stoner, myself. But all the same, I can't seem to care. They were amazing. They're really the only thing I miss about Mary Jane. I gave it up after my first semester in college. After I couldn't remember a damn thing in the Macroeconomics course I was taking, I decided to hell with it. I'm not paying $20,000 a year to have everything I'm supposed to be learning go in one ear and come out the other in a smoke filled haze. Some people can show up to every class, every day, and never be sharper.

I'm not one of those people.

Micah and I lost the game pretty early on, and I'm not surprised. I love him, but he sucks at this game. And it doesn't help that when Charlie and Derek play together…well, good luck, champ.

"Looks like you need a new partner." I hear a raspy voice say from behind me.

I look around and find Ashley leaning against the wall.

Time to redeem yourself, Carlin.

"Yeah, I could use one. Ass-eyes over here can't sink a ball to save his life," I accuse, pointing with my thumb over at my roommate. I watch Micah wave me off with a choice finger thrown in the air as he sulks off elsewhere.

Pussy.

Turning back to Ashley, I ask with my best smile and a tip of my head, "You game?"

She smirks, "I'm game."

I feign a serious expression, "Are you any good? I mean, if not, let's save ourselves the embarrassment now."

"Oh, I do okay," she says mischievously.

I start refilling the cups on our end. "Okay okay," I say in jest.

Ashley stands just beside me and I feel her hand rest on my lower back. I smile. That's promising. I think I see a hint of shyness on her face, but I let it slide.

"Hey Charles!" I shout across the kitchen. "Get your ass back over here. I want a re-match! You and prissy boy over there are going down."

Charlie saunters over to the other end cockily, Derek trailing behind. I send a couple beers down across the counter.

He pops them open and starts pouring them into the waiting cups. She shakes her head and smiles wryly. "Eat your words, bitch. And what did I tell you, Carlin? Call me Charles one more time and I'm putting Nair in your shampoo. I know where you sleep."

I have to say, I didn't see it coming. Ashley is some kind of beer pong aficionado. We didn't drink a single cup. I looked at her smugly as we cleaned up like a couple of pros.

"I have a lot of guy friends. Pong is kind of all they do and cheap beer isn't really my thing. So I either get better than they are or I don't play. And I like to win," she shrugs.

Derek insisted on a tie-breaker. What is it with boys? Can't stand losing to a bunch of girls?

We drank 2 each the next round, but only because Derek and Charlie couldn't believe they had to drink 12 between the two of them so they "got serious and stepped up their game," and I apparently left my aim in round one. We still won and Derek walked away with his tail between his legs.

After coming up victorious, Ashley suggested we have a celebratory drink of choice, and go find somewhere to kick back for a bit.

"What's your drink?" she asks.

I quirk an eyebrow and say with a smile, "Brown sugar."

"Brown sugar?"

"Yeah. Well, it's not actually _called_ brown sugar. Although it should be because the drink that _is_ dubbed that, tastes like shit. But then again, I don't like spiced rum to begin with," I explain making a face.

"Okay then bartender. What is in your version of a brown sugar?" She looks at me expectantly.

"I like to keep it simple," I explain as I begin mixing two drinks for us. "Jack and Diet Coke."

"Diet, huh? Not a fan of the original?"

"Not so much. Diet all the way. Something about it tastes so much better. But then again, everyone is entitled to their own opinion," I say while handing her the mixed beverage. "So... What's your opinion, Miss Davies?" I ask while taking a sip of my own.

Ashley takes a sip of her drink and makes a face, probably at the strength of it. I make them strong. I smirk at her. I've always said that I like my drink to taste more like Jack, than the mixer. If I wanted to taste just Diet Coke, I'd just drink a damn Diet Coke, would I not? That's been my and Charlie's thoughts on the matter for as long as I can remember.

Ashley has a thoughtful look on her face as she takes another sip. "Holy shit, it really does taste like brown sugar!" she muses, almost to herself. "Well, what I would imagine a liquid form to taste like, anyway."

"I told you. I can never lie to a pretty woman." I internally roll my eyes at myself. Maybe I was never really as smooth as I thought and it's just Ashley that makes me feel like saying those kinds of things are cheap.

Ashley laughs at me and leans in, sniffing me. "Yeah, you smell like cheese," she says through a chuckle and begins to walk away from me.

I scoff and follow her, "Hey! You know what, it's really not polite to shoot down someone like that when they're just trying to give you a compliment," I say lightly. "And I do not smell like cheese," I shoot back with mock defensiveness. I smell myself for good measure. "I smell fresh to death!"

She looks back at me shaking her head, rolling her eyes playfully.

I steal a glance at Rae as we cross the room to an empty couch and she is sitting next to some bro, excuse me, _draped all over_ some bro, talking to him with her eyes closed. Looks like she's whining about something. Man, I love that girl, but she is seriously a hot mess.

Sitting down, I turn to Ashley and take another thoughtful sip of my drink.

"So Ashley. What's your story? And _don't_ even laugh at the booming originality of that question, because I know it's as cliché as they come, but humor me." I smile at the look on her face. She was about to make fun of me again. I lean forward with my chin resting on my knuckles and my elbows on my knees, ready to listen intently.

I see a hint of her smile at being caught before she looks thoughtful for a moment. "Well, full name: Ashley Ann Davies. I'm a fresh out of college 24 year old. Majored in a culinary program at the Art Institute. Currently working as a commis, or apprentice, at a restaurant. I enjoy music, dancing, fine dining and beautiful women." She finishes and looks quite pleased with herself.

Although I'm both amused and impressed, I can't help the sarcasm, "Wow," I drag out. "Talk about a cliché."

She scoffs playfully and nudges my shoulder, just as a couple of drunk guys start yelling back and forth about something trivial. From the sounds of it, they're arguing over how much beer should be filled into each cup for a game of pong.

Seriously guys? Just pour the damn beer, play, and drink. It's so simple. Why are you even playing a drinking game if you're going to be such a sissy when it comes to actually drinking? Who gives a damn if there's a little more beer in one cup than the other? Did mommy not tuck you in last night and you woke up sad monkey?

Ugh.

I'm over this party tonight.

I return my attention to Ashley who's watching in on the two douchebags in the kitchen, amused. "You want to go grab another shot and maybe head downstairs? I have the whole level to myself and people know by now to stay the hell out of it. After I caught some skanks down there on the verge of a threesome, with whom I'm pretty sure is the same man-whore Rae is drunkenly trying to seduce into bed right now, I made it crystal clear that if anyone came down there without me knowing about it again, there would be hell to pay. It's late anyway, I'm kind of ready to wind down. We could…I don't know. Play pool or something?"

She grins and her nose crinkles. It's probably my new favorite thing. She nods and we make our way to the kitchen for a night-cap.

"So, this is your domain?" she asks with a smile after taking a look around.

I nod my head. "Yep, my man-cave," I say moronically. As soon as it leaves my lips I quickly backpedal, "I mean, not _man_-cave, because I'm obviously not a man, you know I'm definitely a woman, there's no bits down there because that is just-"

I hadn't even noticed Ashley moving right up to me through my nervous babble, but she is suddenly pressed up to my front and she has a half seductive, half amused smile on her face and she's staring at my lips.

"Spencer?" she says lowly as she hooks her fingers around my front belt loops.

I swallow. "Yeah?" barely audible.

"Shut up" is whispered right before I feel her mouth on me in what starts out to be a soft brush of her lips against mine.

Oh my god, she tastes incredible. Even through the alcohol, I can taste what I know is just _her_.

Things escalate quickly and before I know it, she has me roughly pushed up against my bedroom door. After I don't even know how long of making out heatedly, she lightly bites down on my bottom lip, tugging softly as she slowly leans back and releases it. Chests heaving against each other, our breaths mix together from our heavy breathing.

She looks up from my lips and into my eyes. For a split second it's like everything got darker and brighter at the same time and I know it's not from my drunken state. We hold our stare for what seems like forever.

"Fuck…" she breathes out. I move my hands to cup her face on both sides.

The next thing I know, she leans back in to capture my lips in a mind-blowing kiss. It's slow and passionate. I feel her trace my bottom lip with her tongue and I gladly deepen our kiss. As our tongues touch for the first time, I hear one of us let out a quiet moan, but I don't know if it came from my own throat or hers and I would bet she doesn't either. The kiss turns from soft and sensual to hot and rough. I suddenly feel her insinuate her thigh between my legs and it grinds up into my center, sending a shiver down my spine and I know this time that the moan was mine.

"Fuck Ashley," I gasp out, pulling away from the kiss.

She moves down, trailing open-mouthed kisses along my jaw and then to my neck, nipping and softly sucking. My hands make their way into her hair, nails lightly digging into her scalp. I am so turned on right now, but something tells me we shouldn't get carried away. I don't want to wake up to possible awkwardness tomorrow morning. Or worse, alone. I want to wake up next to Ashley, cuddled up with her.

Shit, really? Since when do you cuddle?

"God Spencer, you taste so fucking good," Ashley mumbles between kisses, breaking me out of my inner thoughts. She pauses, but still has her face pressed against my neck and I can feel her breathing me in.

One of her hands is moving up inside my shirt on my back while I feel the fingers of her other dig into my hip and her thigh pushes up into me again, causing my head to fall back against the door with my eyes clamped shut. I bite my lip to suppress another moan.

I have never experienced anything like her before. Sure, I've been with a number of women who've done the same things, but Ashley is just so damn intoxicating, I feel like I'm feeling this all for the first time. Her touch is setting me on fire.

"Ash," I attempt to get her attention, but my feeble attempt goes unheard.

If we don't calm things down soon, I won't be able to stop myself from letting her ravage me in the best way. And her actions definitely suggest as much. It's not a complaint.

"Ash?" Hoarse, but we're getting there. Have some resolve, girl!

"Hmm?" She continues her assault on my senses by trailing her lips up my neck and taking my earlobe into her mouth, teasingly tugging on it with her teeth.

Oh my god. I must be insane for trying to put a stop to this.

I know my voice is shaky and nearly a whisper, but I try and get it out as firmly as possible. "Ashley, we have to stop. I-I don't want to just hook up with you tonight." It was rushed and breathy, but I know she heard me because she stops and stays in place for a second.

She slowly drags her nose lightly across my cheek and pulls her head back, but stays close to me. She stares intently at me like she's trying to figure out if I meant what I said. She almost looks shy as she asks, "Really?"

I nod my head, still catching my breath. "I don't want to ruin what seems like a good thing."

She grins and leans in, planting a soft lingering kiss to my lips. "Can I at least stay with you tonight? I promise I'll be good," is said against my lips.

She pulls back to give me a cute pout and I can't say no.

_Awesome. I'm whipped already._


	3. Chapter 3

**I really had to keep myself in check not to post this any sooner, but I don't want to get ahead of myself. I didn't realize how great it is every time I receive an e-mail telling me I have a new review or someone has added me to their favorite author/story alerts. Keep it up people, you make me smile every damn time ;) I hope you're liking the story so far, this is the third installment of the night they met and after this, things will begin to move on. **

**^AirUpThere^**

* * *

We stayed up into the early morning hours, just talking.

Oh, who am I kidding? We weren't _just_ talking, but we kept things PG…13.

I don't think I've just connected with another person like that in a long time. And so easily. It was fluid, almost. Every silence was comfortable. Every conversation was natural. Nothing felt forced and it had me reeling at how simple it was just to _be_ with her.

Even Charlie and I had our awkward moments at the beginning, though we practically became best friends instantly. She and I are thick as thieves, but there was nothing beyond our friendship. She definitely doesn't play for our team either. Even if she was kicking ass and taking names better than anyone on our high school hockey team. And even if her then boyfriend did catch her making out with Amy Gallagher at a party one night; she was drunk. And even if she did admit to having an innocent girl crush on me; she was drunk. She said it was because I'm hot and I certainly don't disagree. Okay, so maybe Charlie is a little gay at her core, but she would never make it in the big leagues. She said if it came down to sleeping with a girl she would run away in the opposite direction screaming. Ashley thought that was funny and she didn't disagree to my hotness either.

Smart girl.

I learned a lot about Ashley that night and vice versa.

She talked about how she grew up in Los Angeles, but they moved when she was still in elementary school. She liked the change.

"Snowboarding has no real potential in L.A.," she had said. I couldn't agree more. I love waking up early on a Saturday morning to find a storm blew through overnight, but it's a perfect bluebird day out. Head up the canyon and go ride through some fresh powder. I can imagine that doesn't happen very often in southern California. Or more appropriately, ever. I wouldn't make it there. I love the snow and the mountains way too much.

I told her I was born and raised here and that I had one semester left at the university and I was majoring in Food & Beverage Management with a minor in Business. Go figure. I want to open up my own place someday and I offered Ashley the coveted position as Executive Chef, which she said she would give some thought.

I told her about my family- my mom, Paula, who's a surgeon at the university hospital and my dad, Arthur, a social worker. She heard all about my brothers. Glen, the annoying, but lovable big brother who coaches a kid's basketball team; Clay, the adopted brainiac who is currently going to school out of state to become some big shot doctor. Suck up. He only did it to kiss ass to mom. No, I'm totally kidding, I love him.

She told me that she lives with her mother, Christine, who's a big shot executive businesswoman who racks up the sky miles like she's a pilot for a living. I felt bad that she had to grow up with a mostly absent mother, but Ashley insisted that her mom, while not always present, is the greatest she could ever hope for. Her dad died when she was 10 and Christine did her best to keep their little family going strong. I surmised that they probably left L.A. after he had passed away. I can understand wanting to make a change like that after going through something traumatic like losing a husband and father. She didn't speak a whole lot about her dad, and didn't even mention his name, which I found a little odd, however I didn't push because I could see by the look in her eyes it was still a very sensitive topic that she didn't want to open up to about yet.

We compared our likes and dislikes. Everything from music to books to food. Even though Ashley is supposed to be some great chef and food connoisseur, she despises fish and basically seafood as a whole. I can't say that I blame her.

Ew.

Actually, I LOVE lobster. …And king crab legs. Okay! _And_ shrimp. But I'm putting my foot down there!

I relent, I guess I'm a bit more adventurous than she is on the seafood front, but I still hate sushi. And caviar. I shudder at the thought.

We had just laid on my bed together for hours, talking and sometimes kissing. Alternating positions between facing each other on our sides, lying next to each other on our backs, or one of us lying on top of the other after we had let our hormones take over in the moment. How we both kept our libidos in check is beyond me, especially considering how much we had to drink the night before. I think we're both glad that we didn't compromise what I felt was going to become something special, all just for some sex because we were both quite intoxicated and really horny. All throughout the night, no matter what, we were always touching somehow. Sleep eventually overcame us just before the sunlight could intrude in through my window.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to warm breath washing across my neck and brown curls tickling my face. I let a content smile ease its way onto my face even before opening my eyes. I inhaled her hair and basked in the smell of coconut lime verbena.

Mmmmm. Excellent choice, definitely one of my favorites. I'll tell her that later.

Ashley was wrapped around me and her face was resting in the crook of my neck. Her hair was in disarray, but it only made her sleeping form more adorable.

Just when I thought she couldn't possibly be any cuter, she lets out a soft whimper and tightens her hold on me as if I was trying to extract myself.

Yeah right, I'm not missing morning snuggles with her. They're not something I've previously cared for unless I was in a legitimate relationship, but even they weren't this nice. I am all about Ashley snuggles from here on out.

And it's right then that I realize it has taken less than 12 hours for her to walk into my life and turn me into a puddle of mush. I don't think I've ever in my life actually used the phrase "snuggles." But what didn't shock me one bit about any of it? Is that I didn't even care. Who in their right mind would? For one, have you seen Ashley Davies?

She wakes up not long after me, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. And I, thoroughly embracing the newborn sap that I was becoming, thought it was cute. She pulls away from me slightly to lean up on her elbow, looking down at me. Her other hand comes up from being draped across my stomach to cup my face, a thumb tracing across my bottom lip as she offers me a soft smile.

My hands were already placed at her sides and my fingers had crept under where her top had risen up and I was lightly stroking her sides with my thumbs.

I feel like should we continue to see each other beyond this, and we better, that even the simple act of us staring at one another will never cease to hold the intensity that it does. It makes me hyper-aware of my thumping heartbeat and makes me feel like I've never been so alive. All from just a look.

She leans down to give me a couple chaste kisses, once on my lips and once on the tip of my nose. Ashley then did the last thing I wanted her to do. She got out of bed and started putting on her jeans, as she only slept in her thin band tee from last night and her underwear.

Sad face.

"Hey, where are you going? What about morning snuggles? I was just getting the hang of it!" I protest with a frown. My voice is still thick with sleep, and rightly so, seeming that we only slept for 4 hours.

She looks up at me after doing up her belt and shrugs. "I thought I'd get up and make you breakfast to thank you for an amazing night." Smiling, she continues, "Buuuut, if you don't want breakfast, then I can take my superior omelet-making skills elsewhere."

My stomach grumbles and I flip the covers off me, not needing to be convinced at the prospect of food.

* * *

I finish my morning freshening up and make my way upstairs toward whatever the hell it is that she's making. It smells amazing.

Why can't my roommates cook like this? Ramen noodles and PB&J's are _not_ a culinary art, people!

Just as I thought, the kitchen is semi-clean, only a few stray beer cans scattered around the place.

Ashley doesn't even turn away from what she's doing, apparently hearing or just sensing me walk in the kitchen. "I don't know how you guys do it. Rae told me that you have parties here all the time and every morning, the place is relatively clean. From what I saw last night, it just doesn't mesh."

I sit down on a barstool and take a sip of the orange juice Ashley had set out for me. I can really get used to this type of treatment. Especially if it includes a particular hot brunette waiting on me. I wonder if I could get her to wear a cute apron. And nothing else.

"Yeah well, that's the beauty of having true friends amongst the chaos. You let them party at your pad and they return the favor by making sure the place is left decent when they leave. Don't get me wrong, this place has _definitely_ had its nightmare mornings."

Ashley plates what looks like the most delicious omelet I will ever eat in my life. Thank god I went grocery shopping the other day or this would be a bowl of stale Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

"So, do you really enjoy living in a party house?" she asks while stealing a forkful of my food.

I just smile at her actions before responding, "Yeah. I mean, it has its downsides, obviously. But it's college, you know. I did the dorm thing my freshmen year, despite living in the city where I go to school. It was all about the experience and whatnot and I had my fun. But here, I have a big house, really great roommates, it's not too far from school, but not in the middle of the madness either."

I take a bite of the omelet and look her dead in the eye hoping that my look alone is conveying how good it is because I really can't speak right now.

She just smirks at me before turning around to wash the dishes. Seriously, this girl is gaining major points and she's not even trying. Normally, I would protest at the cook cleaning the mess, but she beats me to it by stating simply, "Just shut up and eat your breakfast," before I can even finish the thought.

I figure it best not to tamper with a good thing and down a gulp of my OJ. Besides, I really can't just let this food get cold. It would be an atrocity.

I finish a few more bites of my food before picking up where I left off. "I really loved it at first. Parties every weekend. All our friends from school coming to let loose at a place they trust and feel safe at. Lately things have gotten a little crazier though. More randoms showing up that we've never met. I get that it comes with the territory, but… I don't know. There have been a few occasions where things have gone missing, like Micah's iPod and cash has been taken before if someone accidentally left it laying around. I guess I'm just kind of over it. I'm not looking to move out right away and I wouldn't want to just up and ditch Charlie and Micah on the rent, but by the time I graduate, I'd really like to get my own place or something. Focus on my goals for post-education."

We exchange small talk over the rest of my breakfast and Ashley finishes putting things away. I find myself just staring at her, how she flits around the place so comfortably. You'd never know this was her first time ever being here. I hate when girls are all pretentious about being polite, having to ask if it's okay to do any little thing. There's being polite and there's overdoing it. Some people really need to be shown where that line is and just relax.

"Thank you for breakfast," I offer sincerely. "Seriously, I'm the only one in this house that buys _actual_ food and even I didn't know what I bought held that kind of potential. I'm not exactly inept, I've obviously had to take some of those cooking classes and my dad is a self-proclaimed prodigy of the world of cooking, but…that was delicious."

She brushes imaginary dirt off her shoulder, "Yeah, well. It's all in the wrist," she said modestly.

I chuckle at her while catching her gaze and holding it.

"What?" She shuffles nervously with a blush.

"Nothing." I pause for a moment, hoping what I'm going to say comes out right. "You just- You're a lot different today," I say while tilting my head. "Don't get me wrong, I like the whole package. It's just, last night you were trying to act like such a little badass, but… You're really just sweet when it comes down to it, aren't you?" My tone has a slight teasing to it, but I'm being sincere.

She blushes even more. "Well, what can I say? You made me nervous at first-"

"What? _I_ made _you_ nervous?" My voice rises in disbelief. "You're the one who kept making fun of everything I said!"

She laughs, "Not true! Not…everything." She smiles bashfully. "I just thought it was cute. Normally I think that kind of stuff is ridiculous, but with you… I don't know. You're just not what I expected."

Confusion must have made its way over my face because she goes on, "Rae told me a bit about you. She told me that her friend Spencer Carlin was absolutely a must-meet for a good time. Apparently you make all the girls swoon over you! But I don't see it," she teases.

Confusion is replaced with a pout. "Well you caught me on an off day. And Rae is full of shit," I add.

"No, really, Spence. I was just expecting this 'Spencer Carlin' to be intimidating and full of herself. Instead, I got you. Terrible pick-up lines and all; stumbling over your words because you were nervous." She grins adorably. "I'm a lot happier with that. I just felt like I had the upper hand after your, dare I say, undeniable smooth moves. I felt like playing along," she finishes with a chuckle.

Her words make me blush, but I still try to keep up the act. Through a smile, I mutter, "Yeah well, Rae needs to shut her mouth and stop making me look like a skanky player."

She just smiles.

"I'm not," I say firmly.

She nods confidently, "I know."

We exchange shy smiles over a comfortable silence until she pulls a set of car keys out of her pocket and looks at me apologetically and I know there's a small frown on my face too. "I have to get home. I'm due at the restaurant at 1."

"No problem. I had a good time last night. And this morning," I say sincerely.

She nods, "Me too. Look, my shift ends around 11. If you feel like skipping out on the festivities here tonight, maybe we could have some late night coffee or something?"

"Definitely!" I do my best to contain my excitement to not look like a total geek, but the look on her face tells me she has seen right through me.

She gives me a kiss on the cheek and makes her way out of the house, leaving me to smile to myself.

* * *

I spend my afternoon doing a bit of weekend homework, but my mind never far straying from my thoughts of Ashley.

If someone had told me this time yesterday what the night would hold for me, I would have laughed in their face and told them to lay off the pipe. Having a total knockout trying to get in my pants and me putting a stop to it because I was overcome with _feelings_? That's a real knee-slapper, I'd say.

But I find no humor in any of it. If anything, I'm humbled. I've known her for one single night and I find myself feeling like I cannot imagine not knowing her.

Whatever it is that her and I are embarking on, I can't even explain how incredible it feels.

Is it possible that after knowing someone for this short of time that you can say with absolute conviction that you weren't truly living until this moment? I have had some significant times in my life that I'll never forget; good and bad, thick with natural human emotions. This; this is different. There's a voice, somewhere in the deep spaces of my mind, and it's telling me, screaming at me, to hold on tight. Because what I'm about to experience is going to change everything. And there's nothing I will be able to do to stop it.

_I have no desire to try either._


	4. Chapter 4

**Not too many comments on the last chapter, but still- thanks to those who did review and to the rest of you who are at least giving this the time of day. Definitely appreciated! I hope no one is bored with this story. The whole idea behind this thing is to keep things light. There's a lot of angsty fics out there and I wanted to give you something a little less like that. There will be some drama down the road, but for now it's smooth sailing. I know chapters are on the short side and I apologize for that, seeming how I only update once a week. I can't promise anything, but the lengths will vary, some longer than others; just depends on what I needed to get out in the chapter. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Please leave your thoughts, comments really do encourage me. Plus, they make my day that much better. Thanks :)**

* * *

I had met Ashley in the city for coffee like we had planned. She took me to this little café around the corner from her restaurant where the coffee was divine. We held easy conversation for about an hour before she suggested we walk around a bit. It was just after Christmas and the lights were still hanging around the city, so we strolled down a few blocks just taking it in while she talked a little more about her job. I thought the beginning of January constituted taking them down, but apparently the city is lazy this year.

Ashley is either insane or…insane. It was easily 30 degrees out and she only wore a light jacket. I would sum it up to her having been working in a hot kitchen all day, but I know that's not the case. She had shown up to my house the previous night in nothing but a thin t-shirt and low riding jeans with no coat period, _and_ it was snowing.

Psycho.

I would have thought having grown up in a climate like L.A. that walking around with little to keep warm would have had her freezing, but I guess not. After all, it is winter in the Rockies. She seemed to enjoy the crisp air though and didn't mind the snow flurries. Don't get me wrong, I love the winter and snow, but I still bundle up. I'm not trying to shiver my way to frostbite.

Ashley mentioned that she hates driving in the city, so she takes public transport to work. Naturally, I had driven myself to offer her a ride home.

Ah yes, Spencer, you've still got it. Don't pay any mind to the graceful spill you took by overlooking that ice patch on the corner. Besides, it earned you a comforting ass rub, innocent or not. Sit on an ice pack later.

My plan to give her a ride home wasn't actually to get her to have me over. I just don't think beautiful young women like Ashley should be taking public transport at nighttime in the city. She's tiny; she wouldn't stand a chance if some low-life cornered her.

A shifty homeless man that was a bit too pushy about his request for a dollar once approached Charlie and I and when he invaded her personal space, she thrust her palm up into his nose, breaking it. She side-stepped him, walked away and without missing a beat began ranting about how if the asshole had wanted a sandwich she would be more than happy to oblige, but when all he clearly wanted was a couple bucks to placate his apparent crack withdrawal, that just wouldn't fly. I thought he was going to retaliate, but the loser sank to his knees sobbing like a 10-year-old girl.

My knight in shining butch.

But that's Charlie and even I wouldn't mess with her. However, I think we could both give each other a run for our money. Many of our dumbass college guy friends, including Micah, have tried to get us to jello wrestle on more than one occasion because they think two hot chicks who aren't afraid to duke it out is revolutionary. Apparently the pot is a big payout, but I'm not about to bother unless I'm seeing some of that cash.

Fucking pigs.

Ashley on the other hand, while she appears to be a real hard ass…really isn't. I doubt she has ever been in a fight in her life. Not to underestimate her, but I'd rather not test those waters.

We had gone back to her house that night and let me tell you, I all about shit myself when we pulled up to it. It was gigantic. Colossal, even. I tried to brush it off like it was nothing, but being Ashley, she had seen right through that. Actually, I realized I had done a worse job of covering my surprise up than I had hoped, when I felt a finger under my chin closing my mouth shut.

She just laughed and got out of the car without a word.

Inside Château de l'Davies was even more impressive than the outside. This house puts the houses you would have seen on MTV's Cribs to shame.

It worries me that Ashley practically lives here alone 80% of the time. She could get lost in this thing and no one would ever find her!

Okay, so that's not really what concerns me, but I think you get the picture.

I find it intriguing how quickly I've come to care about her and her all around well-being. I've never been one to be overly protective of any of the girls I've dated in my past. I was a good girlfriend, sure, if you can even call it that. But I liked my space and they liked theirs. And the ones who didn't, well… They never lasted long. With Ashley, it's like we can't get enough of each other. I won't lie that it scares me a little, but not really in a bad way. It's just not what I'm used to.

It's been 3 weeks since the night we met. We've spent as much time as we can together, but our busy schedules have weaseled their way into my Ashley time. She's been working long hours and I've started back up with school after the winter break. I'm so glad this is my last semester.

I work a part-time job at a bar & grill just outside the city and I get off work most nights around the same time as Ashley. The nights I do, I insist on giving her a ride home. She protests that she is perfectly capable of getting home on her own, but I tell Miss Independent to shut her trap and get in the car. She just smirks and gives in. She told me if I referenced Kelly Clarkson one more time, she was going to lose my number.

So what did I do?

I deleted it for her while she was making us dinner on one of our nights off. She called me the next day to ask about our plans for Friday. Good luck losing my number when you've memorized it, Davies.

So that's where I sit now. Reminiscing about my clever shenanigans. I'm broken out of my thoughts when I feel a handful of popcorn bombard me in the face.

"Ashley!"

"I have been trying to get your attention for the last 2 minutes, you space cadet! What the hell are you over there smiling to yourself about? You look pretty pleased about something," she says through a hearty laugh.

I just stay silent and face forward, absent-mindedly putting a few pieces of the offending popcorn now resting in my lap into my mouth and chewing contently, pretending to ignore her.

I can see her incredulous look out of the corner of my eye and I'm trying not to laugh.

"Ugh! You are impossible, Spencer," she says while getting up and making her sexy way into the kitchen.

What?

Everything she does is sexy.

I just laugh to myself and a minute later she returns with another beer. She plops down on the couch next to me and cracks it open taking a swig and breathing out her delight with an over-dramatic "Ahhhhh," then smacking her lips together.

Cue my inquisitive eyebrow raise.

"Excuse you? What about me?" I ask while shaking my empty bottle in her face.

She shrugs and takes another sip, looking over at me innocently. "I asked you 3 times if you wanted another one. But no. You were lost in your head, no doubt fantasizing about sex."

"I was _not_ fantasizing about sex!"

She has a disbelieving look on her face as she goes back to paying attention to the movie we were watching…in her home theater. Yeah. Like an actual in-house mini theater, only with really comfy couches instead of those awful seats they settle for in real movie theaters.

Truth is, Ashley and I still haven't had sex. I know, right? After that first night, you would have thought us to have jumped each other by now. But to be honest, I've never felt so content with waiting for the right time. Don't let me mislead you; I want her. I _really_ want her. It's not that we aren't ready for it. I think we are both just enjoying getting to know each other as people first. We could have chosen any time over the last few weeks. I've spent a lot of my nights over here lately. Even though we haven't spent too much time together due to her work and my school, I've been finding her house much more inviting than my own.

Micah is taking this semester off and he has been having people over during the week _and_ on the weekends. Charlie, bless her heart, apparently has no problems with that. Her and I are both in our last semester, but I for one need peace and quiet to study. I'm not about to blow any one of my grades at the home stretch. I can't be upset over it though. Charlie and I decided to take a semester off last year and Micah was just starting his sophomore year. Needless to say, he failed a few courses due to distraction.

If it hadn't been for Ashley, I would be sleeping at my parent's house. Love them, but no thank you. Ashley has been great about letting me hang around and get my homework done and I've even progressed to bringing a few pairs of clothes and an extra toothbrush because I sleep here more often than not.

I know what you're thinking.

U-HAUL in progress.

Well...I say to hell with you.

Back to the no sex thing-

"You're thinking about sex still," she accuses, never taking her eyes from the screen.

"Okay, _that time_, I was! But only because _you_ brought it up before," I defend. I pause briefly, "I was not fantasizing," I say under my breath like a 5 year old.

I hear her giggle next me and she sets her beer on the end table beside the couch. She scoots over to me, pulling her legs up underneath her and snuggles into my side, planting a lingering kiss next to my ear before she rests her head on my shoulder, sighing contently after wrapping her arms around my stomach.

She looked like a little kid doing that, but it was cute and I'm not going to take a dig at her about it. Sarcasm is on a java break, but we both know it won't last very long.

We go back to watching the movie and I just enjoy having her close to me. We're watching some sappy ass love story- Ashley's choice. Some bafoon and his love interest are on a date and she's just gushing over his crap.

Please…

Then I realize that Ashley and I haven't really had much of a date or anything. We had coffee that one night, but I wouldn't exactly consider it a date.

"Hey, Ash?"

"Yeah, Spence?"

"You want to go out with me one night this week?" I ask naturally.

She lifts her head up and looks at me with a confused smile. "What do you mean? Like on a date?"

I nod. "Yeah. I mean, we don't have to-"

She interrupts, "I'd love to."

I grin. "I just think that it's about time we did _something_. We're either busy with this or that or just hanging out here. I want to actually take you somewhere, do something sweet for you; give me a chance to woo you. I never really cared about that stuff before you. You're kind of worth impressing, I guess."

I get a soft laugh in return. "You did hear me say yes, right? You don't need to entice me. I'm sold," she finishes softly.

I blush, but she just grabs my face and brings me in for a firm kiss that she chuckles into, causing me to smile.

Pulling back, she is still smiling at me, but it turns into a serious expression. "No pressure or anything…but you better have something really sweet and romantic planned for waiting this long to ask me out. Otherwise, I'll have to kick your ass."

I quirk an eyebrow and let her stew in her empty threat for a moment.

"Ash?"

"What?" She says in what she thinks is a take-no-shit attitude, but she has let her smile break through so she just looks like an idiot.

A cute idiot.

My idiot.

"Have you ever seen Space Jam?"

"I did grow up in the 90's, Spence. It was a must-see back then."

"Well, you know how in the end when the big bad monsters shrink back down to their dinky little selves with their shrill voices?"

She looks confused at the relevance of this question.

"That's what you remind me of when you try to act all hard… I can take you."

She gets the cutest scowl I've ever seen on her face at that.

"See if I go _anywhere_ with you now, Carlin! How dare you insult me?" She is holding back her amusement, I can see it.

"You would go everywhere with me, Davies."

"Yeah, well…I don't have much of a choice. You won't stop stalking me."

I slap her playfully and tackle her on the couch and tickle her sides. She can't stop her laughter and I have used this to my advantage more than a few times.

"Spencer STOP! I'm gonna fucking pee my pants!" God I would lose it if that happened. "Get OFF me!" Her attempts are futile and it only encourages me to continue because her laugh is easily one of my favorite things about her.

She completely spazzes out, sending us falling off the couch with her landing on top, trapping me beneath her. Suddenly I'm not so in control. But the look in her eyes tells me playtime is over. She's still catching her breath from her uncontrollable laughter, but just smirks and leans in to claim my lips in a kiss that renders me speechless for the time being.

"You know I'm kidding, you nerd. I'd love whatever it is we're doing, even if you end up taking us to Chuck E. Cheese. But a hint: I _really_ hope that's not what you had in mind."

What does she think, I'm like eight? And I hardly think that taking her to a place that smells like feet is anyone's idea for romance.

"Damn it, Ashley. Now you have completely ruined the element of surprise," I deadpan. "I guess I'll just have to amp it up then. But I'm not sure I can impress you beyond that glorious plan, so don't get your hopes up."

She snorts and mutters something that sounds like "retard" before leaning back in for another kiss, so I suppose I can let the insult go.

_Okay, so. What to do for a first date when your romantic record ranks at an unimpressive average? Hmmpphh._


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I am posting this today instead of tomorrow because it's Superbowl Sunday and I will definitely be too preoccupied drinking it up during pre-game, the game, then probably hitting it even harder if those damn Steelers win. Sorry if you're a fan, but I just can't stand em! And I want to say THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to everyone who has been reviewing, you guys are awesome. It really makes so much difference to get feedback from your readers and I can't tell you how much I appreciate it.**

**No Spashley in this one, but I think you'll enjoy it anyway. Next chapter is the date ;)**

* * *

I still haven't figured out what to do on my date with Ashley. Thankfully we both became really swamped with work over the next week and haven't had an opportunity for a night to ourselves. Not that I don't enjoy my time with her, because I totally do. But I would've felt like a real jackass if we had the time and I had nothing planned, considering I'm the one who asked her.

I just don't know what the hell one does on a romantic evening. I've only had one serious relationship and we didn't do a whole lot of dating if you get what I mean. Sure, we had real feelings for each other, but we just so happened to let them shine in the sack. And this was in high school, so I can't be blamed for my hormones.

Once I started college, I decided I didn't have the time to devote to relationships. There were girls here and there that deserved more than a quick roll in the hay and we dated briefly, but it was the classic dinner and a movie bit. And it's so played out. Not that it can't be romantic, but I want to do something special for Ashley. We've been seeing each other for a month now and even though we haven't exactly established that we _are_, in fact, girlfriends, I don't think either of us really feels the need to. I think it's mutually clear that's what we are. And I haven't had a girlfriend in years. So I want to make my actions count.

I've considered my options and so far they all seem lame. Woe is me.

I'm sitting in my shared class with Charlie and I'm bored to tears. She's ditching, the little delinquent. Professor I Could Care Less is rambling on about something asinine. I can't stand coming to this class. The guy is like 70 and I swear he has Alzheimer's. Not that the disease is funny. But he will be mumbling about something or other and mid-sentence, pause, look around like he's confused and doesn't know where he is (including a glazed over look in his eyes), and then just start right back up with something having absolutely nothing to do with the lost topic. It goes without saying that this is a bird course. The majority of students in here haven't turned in half the due assignments and papers and just defend themselves to the old man that he must have lost it.

He's obviously in no position to argue if he can't even remember, so he just passes them.

I roll my eyes to myself just at the thought.

Luckily I'm a diligent student. Regardless if this class is an easy A, I'm taking it to get something out of it. Not use it as an excuse to up my GPA or even better, sleep. I do the work and I study what I need to on my own time.

Seriously, why is this institution not paying _me _instead of the other way around?

I hear the heavy door at the front of the class slam shut and look down to see Charlie waltzing in with sunglasses still in place over her eyes. Father Time doesn't even bat an eye at the disruption. She'll be disputing being marked absent, I assure you.

She makes her way up the stairs and plants herself in the empty desk next to me with a huff.

"Long night?" I tease.

She perches her sunglasses on top of her head and turns to face me. She looks hungover.

"What gave me away?" she deadpans.

I just chuckle to myself.

"It's 3 in the afternoon. I don't know how you handle the workload at school when you don't get any sleep. Staying up cramming is one thing. And I don't mean cramming the booze, you moron."

She exhales and her eyes widen as she slightly shakes her head. "Trust me, I don't either. Micah had some guys from the hockey team over last night, and lemme tell you- those guys can put it down. You know I can't be shown up in my own house."

Oh and I do. Charlie can hang with the best of them. So can I. I just have more important things going on these days than seeing just how far I can push my liver. Thanks liver, you're a champ!

Yeah, I own that shirt.

"So, you've obviously been busy lately," she accuses knowingly with a smirk.

I blush and turn my head so she doesn't see.

"Don't think I didn't see that, Carlin. You're in luuurrrrvvvve," she says like the dumbass she is. "She must have a vajay of gold if she's keeping you all whipped like you are!" She makes a whip snapping gesture in front of my face complete with a "Wapoosshh" sound to emphasize her statement.

"Piss off, Copeland," I say lightly. "I'm not in 'lurve,' as you so eloquently put it. We've only been seeing each other for a month. This isn't fucking _Dear John_ or some lame movie like that where they fall in love in 2 weeks and everything is hunky dory."

She just laughs, "No, but you do have it bad for her. It's written all over your face. And don't use that movie as back up. You haven't even seen it."

True.

"I really like her," I say simply. "And we haven't slept together yet," I quietly admit, hoping she might have missed it.

Are those crickets, I hear?

"Wow." She appears thoughtful. "So…?" she prompts.

"So what? If you're looking for some sappy rant, you're not going to get it. No way I'm giving you that kind of ammunition ever again."

She just flips me off while grinning. "That was _one_ time, Spence."

"Yeah, one time I'll never forget. Charlie, you made a spectacle of me in the courtyard. You might be my best friend, but you can kiss any chance of me sharing my feelings for a girl goodbye."

The last girl I actually thought might develop into something more than casual, ended up thinking I was some loony toon. So, I did have a slight fascination with her. But it wasn't creepy. I just found her interesting. And I did kind of like her. I shared all this with Charlie and the bitch broke out into song about it in front of hundreds of people on campus. The girl in question just so happened to be standing about 25 feet away and heard every bit.

She never called me again.

Probably because the song Charlie belted out was "You Can't See Me Because I'm A Stalker" by Killola.

Yeah. Creeper status.

"Whatever, I totally saved your ass. That girl was nothing but trouble and you know it."

Okay, so she really wasn't the best of news. But she was a wildcat in bed and she had this aura around her at all times that just sucked everyone in. But she was into some other shit that I was never really down with, so I guess it was for the best we went our separate ways in the end.

"I suppose so-"

Charlie interrupts petulantly, "No, I know so. That wench gave me the creeps."

I smile. "Okay, so you did. And I can't really say I'm all that upset about it anyway. I have Ashley to focus on now so-"

"A ha! I knew you were swooning!" She blows on her nails and wipes them on her shirt.

"Okay, smug fuck, you gonna let me finish a sentence, or…?" I trail off, but amused with her behavior.

She waves her hand like she's giving me the floor.

"So we haven't had any formal date yet and I want to do something significant. You know me, this is _not_ my forté," I admit.

"Well, isn't she like some kind of culinary savant?"

"You could call it that," I chuckle.

"Why don't you take her to that restaurant you grew up going to? The one you shared with your dad. I mean, that's the whole reason you grew up wanting to own your own restaurant and bar one day, isn't it? I think she'd appreciate something like that. It's not exactly some generic dinner date, but still not straying from a classic. You'd be sharing a part of your childhood with her. What says romance-" she says with a French accent, "-like letting someone special in on your life's inspiration?" she finishes quirking an eyebrow.

"That…_actually_…hadn't occurred to me." I smile over at her. "I knew I was friends with you for a reason."

She grins and I go back to my pointless note taking. I won't need them, but it's a habit.

The class ends not too long after and it's my last of the day, so I head home to mull over my plan and get any homework out of the way before I have to head into work. I don't have class tomorrow and the following day I don't work. Neither does Ashley, so I think that'll be a good night to take her out as she does work the following night. I was surprised because it's a Friday and Ashley hasn't had a Friday night off since I met her. I took the night off because the hostess working that night always screws me with the people she seats in my section.

I think we slept together at the beginning of the year and I never called her back.

Oops.

God, I sound like a whore. I promise I'm not. I just had itches that needed scratching. Sue me.

In any matter, with Ashley's job, there's no way they just gave her a busy night off. I had already told her I wouldn't be working and she didn't say anything. Then yesterday she told me she had the night off too.

She must've asked for it and it makes me smile that she's as anxious for it as I am.

I definitely owe Charlie for slapping me out of my stupor.

Today is Thursday and I have nothing to do with my time until later, so I decide to drop by my parent's house to catch up. It's been awhile since I've been over there. I pull up to their house and notice that both of them are home today and I'm happy about that because with the hours my mom works at the hospital, she's not home as much as she would like to be.

I just walk in, but not before ringing the doorbell as a considerate warning. I would like to opt out of the possibility of parental sexy time, thank you. I make a face at the thought and shake my head.

Never again.

I learned my lesson.

Thankfully when I walk in, I'm instantly met with the smell of my dad's chili. Good, I'm hungry. And it means my eyes are safe. I announce my presence as I make my way to the kitchen.

"In here, Spence!" My dad calls out.

I round the corner and smile at my dad. He's wearing a "Don't Fuck With The Cook" apron.

"Hey old man! What's with the upgrade from your 'Kiss The Chef' attire?" I tease.

I'm wrapped up in a hug and he plants a kiss to my forehead.

"Your mother is under the impression lately that she needs to hover whenever I'm making food. I don't know where it came from, but she's started trying to get in on the action and change up my recipes," he says through a light chuckle. "I still better get my kiss though!" He leans his face down to my level expectantly. I give him a noisy kiss on the cheek and round the counter to sit at the barstool.

Popping a piece of cornbread in my mouth I ask, "Where's mom? I saw her car outside."

"She took Brutus for a walk. She should be back soon."

Brutus is the golden retriever of the family. He's the biggest golden retriever I've ever seen and a complete dope. He just flops around all over the place with his tongue hanging out. He really is a catch though. My parents hardly had to train him at all. For as big of a goofball as he is, you'd think he was an idiot, but he's really quite smart and very obedient. I bought him for my parents when I moved out. I'm the baby of the family and the last to leave home. My mom started showing the early stages of empty nest syndrome, so I brought home puppy Brutus. I named him. She fell in love instantly. The rest of us always wanted a dog growing up, but Clay is allergic so we couldn't have one in the house.

"Speak of the devil!" I hear my dad say right before I hear the front door close, followed by Brutus' heavy trot and nails scraping along the wooden floors. He didn't notice me yet as he rushed over to get a drink of water, nearly sliding past his bowl in his effort to stop.

Jesus, Brutus. You'd think these people were depriving you of hydration at the rate you're going!

He finishes and meets my mom walking in from the hall and when he finally notices me, he sprints in a mad dash through the living room into the kitchen toward me, nearly knocking my mom on her face in the process. He has what can only be described as his dopey grin, tongue hanging out and his brown eyes twinkling. When he reaches me he jumps up with his paws on my lap, wagging his tail.

He really acts like one of the family. A human, except just extra hairy, walks on all fours and smells his own ass. Actually, I'm pretty sure I just described Glen.

Whatever. Semantics.

I get down off the stool to properly greet the big guy, ruffling his floppy ears and scratching his back as I wrap him in a hug. He licks my face and it's more slobbery than normal after his inhalation of water only moments ago, but I don't care. How can you not love this guy? "Brutus, my man! Did you miss me, huh?"

"Hi sweetheart, I didn't know you were stopping by today," my mom warmly greets me. Brutus skips off, probably to find one of his many toys about the place to entertain himself. My mom wraps me up in a hug and kisses my cheek after wiping away Brutus' leftover mess.

"Yeah, well, I like to be spontaneous," I joke.

She makes her way over to my dad and I wait for their interaction.

She kisses his cheek and stands beside him, dipping her finger into the chili and tasting. "Hmmm," she says with her eyebrows furrowed. "It needs something. Maybe some more kick." My dad and I share a knowing smirk with each other as she moves to the fridge pulling out a bottle of Cholula and dumping some of it into the pot as my dad just stays smiling and silent, stirring it in. My mom reaches for the cayenne and my dad playfully bats away her hand.

"Paula, check out the apron!" he gestures to his front with the wooden spoon.

"Oh cool it, Arthur. So Spencer, how are things?" she asks, ignoring my father's protests, she sprinkles more pepper into the mix and he just rolls his eyes.

I love my parents. They've never lost their youth. Not that they're old, but it's endearing to see them joke around each other like a couple of teenagers.

"Things are good," I say bobbing my head. I get a coy smile on my face. "I met someone."

"That's great, sweetie!" My dad beams. Always the encouraging one.

Mom never had a problem either with my sexuality when I came out to them. In fact, when I told her, she almost looked offended when she responded, "Of course you are, Spencer." Apparently she has known since before I did due to my relentless flirting with all the pretty girls in school, even when I was 8 years old. I punched the boys back when they would mess with me for beating them in sports and I gave the girls flirtatious smiles and flowers.

I'm not at all a butch, but I am tough. I played hockey and soccer growing up. I do dress like a girl, granted all I really wear are t-shirts and jeans, but still. I'm not really girly and don't enjoy getting all dolled up unless it's a special occasion. I have long blonde hair and I wear make-up, but that's about the extent of it. I like to be casual and I always have. I'm sure that gave my parents a sneaking suspicion when I hit 15 and all my girl friends were just _SOOO _into shopping and make-up and clothes and I…wasn't. I didn't get the fascination with any of it and I definitely gagged when they would try and gossip with me about what boys I thought were cute.

"What's her name?" My mom asks with genuine interest.

"Ashley. She's my age and she's an apprentice chef at Dans les Rocheuses," I answer proudly.

My dad whistles in awe. "Well well well, you'll have to invite her over for dinner sometime. Maybe she can teach your old man a new thing or two." His wide smile reaches his kind eyes.

"I will. Eventually. We've been seeing each for about a month and we're just having our first date tomorrow night. I'm taking her to our place," I direct towards my dad and he winks in return.

"Well I think that's wonderful, Spencer. I do hope you'll bring her over sooner rather than later. I don't like to judge, but that last girl I saw you with when we ran into each other at the movies was kind of a dud."

My mother, ever the blunt one.

I just smile because I know it's true. She really wasn't anything special. We were more friends than anything, but she couldn't really hold my attention when it came to any sort of intimate relationship. I let her down easily, but she huffed and cried and stopped coming around.

"She wasn't even cute. I mean honestly, Spencer. You can do so much better than that."

"Mom!" I shout incredulously, trying to hide my smile. "She was not that bad. And there's no need to insult her, she was nothing but polite to you."

She shrugs, "Well, maybe so, but I still think you can do better."

I chuckle at her, "Well, I think you'll find Ashley more than acceptable."

I swear if my mother makes a scene if she doesn't approve, which I have no fear that'll be the case anyway, I'll sick Brutus on her. I'll do it!

I glance over at him and he's ripping out the insides from one of his stuffed toys and chomping loudly on the cotton sticking to his mouth, managing a few frustrated snorts.

_Excellent plan._


	6. Chapter 6

**Posting on Saturday again. I'm actually really nervous about the next chapter so I want an extra day to be freaking out about it and making sure it's just right. ...Yes, that's _actually_ my excuse. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint any expectations. It's probably not _my_favorite and I changed it a few times, but overall I'm happy with it or I wouldn't be posting it. Let me know what you guys think. Thanks again for all the comments :)**

* * *

Tonight is the night I'm taking Ashley out on our first date and I can't decide if I'm ecstatic or terrified. And the really _ridiculous_ part is there's no logical reason I should be the latter. I mean, it's not as if we're meeting for the first time and going on some awkward blind date. I know that I don't need to impress her because she's already told me she would love whatever it is we're doing, but… I'm still nervous about how to make this into the night I want it to be. I really care what she's going to think. I mean, my god, if your girlfriend can't do something romantic for you when it counts, then what's the point? My experience so far in that department is certainly not off the charts.

After talking with Charlie and my parents, I'm more confident than I was with my brilliant plan of _nothing_, but I'm still a bit apprehensive. Though I assume some nerves are natural.

I have had butterflies in my stomach all day.

Aside from my panic, I'm actually pretty excited as well. After all, I am taking her to a really personal place for me and I'm looking forward to sharing it with her.

Ever since I was old enough to remember, my dad has been taking me to this quaint little place in the foothills called McDermott's. It's basically a giant cabin turned into a restaurant that harbors everything from snowboarding bums to families. He was friends with the owners growing up, but they lost touch over the years. One day when he came down the canyon from a day of skiing, he stumbled upon it and the rest is history.

I remember the first day he brought me here. He had taken me up to the resorts for my snowboarding lessons and suggested we grab something to warm up on the way down. I instantly fell in love, even as a young girl.

This was _our_ place.

I only remember a handful of times where we would bring my brothers along. Mom came along once or twice, but it was just this unspoken rule that it was for me to share with my dad. I've always been a daddy's girl.

For most of my childhood, we would come here every Sunday for breakfast. This place, hands down, has the best food anywhere- breakfast, lunch or dinner. Sometimes he would pick me up from school, leaving my brothers to walk home and he would bring me here for their ice cream.

Suckers. Ha!

When I got a little older, we stopped coming _every_ week, but we made sure to do it as often as we could. I still come here with him at least once a month.

I can't wait to share it with Ashley.

* * *

Currently, I'm parked outside Ashley's house. I told her I would pick her up at 7. It's only 6:45. I really don't know why I haven't just gone in yet. Well, I do, but I'm pretending to not acknowledge my lameness at the moment. Instead I've been sitting out here, biting my nails and looking like I've had too many cups of coffee.

After sitting here for another 5 minutes, I decide to stop being stupid and grab the bouquet of flowers I got for my lovely date.

I got her geraniums.

Why not roses, you ask?

Well, I've never been a fan of flowers to begin with. I don't think they smell good and it's just not very original. But women enjoy the gesture. So I figured "what the hell" and bought some anyway. I read somewhere that geraniums mean "stupidity" and coming from me, I think it works. Besides, I'm sure Ashley will get a kick out of that.

Reaching her door, I take a deep breath and ring the bell, something I don't normally do, but I'm pulling out all the stops for our date. I mean, if you even consider arrival manners as such, but whatever. I'm met with amused brown eyes almost immediately.

"It's about time!"

"What are you talking about? I'm 10 minutes early!"

"Spencer, I saw you pull up out front at 6:30. I started thinking you were never going to make it to the door," she says before yanking me towards her for a kiss.

I'm blushing profusely and when she pulls back and notices, she kisses me sweetly on the cheek.

"It's okay, you dork. I'm just glad you didn't back out. I thought that for whatever dumb reason, you were about to," she says with a small frown.

"Um, yeah, no. I wouldn't back out on you. I just had to get my nerves in check. I don't know why I'm so nervous," I admit shyly.

I get her nose crinkling grin and another kiss.

"Well, don't sell yourself short," she teases while grabbing the flowers from my hand. "You've already started off just fine."

Smiling crookedly, "Yeah, I wasn't sure if you would even like them, _but_ decided to risk looking stupid anyway. I'm to understand they _mean_ 'stupidity,' so I guess it works. I am kind of a stupid ass."

"Yeah, but you're _my_ stupid ass and I like you that way, so it works out."

She drags me fully inside and shuts the door and we make our way through the house towards the kitchen, hand in hand.

It takes us a freakin year to trek through this monstrosity of a house, but we finally reach our destination and she finds a vase in one of the million cabinets and fills it with water, setting the flowers inside.

"So, where are we going? You were very vague when you said 'Dinner. Dress casual.'" I can hear the smile in her voice when quoting me.

I was. I wanted to surprise her with where we're going. I guarantee she hasn't heard of it, but just in case, I wanted to keep it a secret.

"Oh, you'll see," I say mysteriously. Coming up behind her, I wrap my arms around her waist and whisper in her ear, "And you look fucking fantastic in your 'casual.'"

She's wearing a pair of jeans that I have come to label as my favorite and a tight black v-neck sweater. She knew I would like it simple. Hell, she knows that I would like it just fine if she wore her _Victoria's Secret_ pajama pants and a wife beater, but this is good too.

Pulling away, I give her a light smack on her ass. "Ready to go, boo?"

I started calling her 'boo' recently as a joke, but it stuck. Now, before you say anything, I know it's really lame and all, but she likes it and thinks it's cute. I try not to overuse it because I think it's silly, but if it makes her smile, then so be it.

She turns around smiling sweetly at me before heading for the hall. "Yep, I just gotta grab my purse."

I will never be caught dead carrying one of those horrid things.

No offense, but I just can't see myself with one. Ever.

* * *

We're driving in my car talking about this and that when I take a turn off into a dark drive, hooded with trees. Truthfully, I don't know how this place has managed to stay open the way it has, despite being the _greatest place ever_. It's like one of those hidden treasures that most people don't really know about, but has plenty of loyal customers. And hidden, it is. The cabin is completely out of sight from the main road, due to the thick of trees surrounding the lot. You have to cross a bridge over a creek to get back here.

We're crossing the bridge when Ashley goes abnormally quiet for a moment.

"Spencer, I swear to god if you are driving me into the woods to kill me and leave me in a ditch, I will haunt you forever," she says with slight trepidation in her voice.

"Well, when you spoiled my plans for Chuck E. Cheese, I couldn't think of anything else," I say wistfully. "And then it hit me, what could be more romantic than cold blooded murder for our first and last date?"

"…Ass."

"Without even trying," I smile at her.

Emerging from the tunnel of trees, the cabin comes into view and Ashley looks surprised.

"What the hell? I've lived here for over half my life and I never even knew this place was back here!"

"That's what I was hoping for."

She eyes me curiously before turning back to the sight before her.

The place itself isn't anything really special from the outside, just a large cabin with a wrap-around deck and patio that overlooks the big pond off to the side. I've always loved it though. It has never felt like a public place, but more like someone's home. In a way, I guess it is, because Mr. and Mrs. McDermott live upstairs.

I find a parking space in the front. Not many people here tonight as usual, only about 8 cars are in the small lot.

"Where did you even come across this place? It's like in no-man's land."

I unbuckle my seatbelt, shut off the engine and turn to her but looking down in my lap.

"Actually, I've been coming here since I was a kid with my Dad. It's um…it's a special place that just him I shared with him growing up. It's actually what inspired me to open my own restaurant someday," I say somewhat shyly and raise my eyes to meet hers.

"Well, thank you for bringing me here. I'm sure if it's special to you, I'll love it," she says quietly as she grabs my hand, bringing it to her lips and planting a kiss to my knuckles.

I smile. "Yeah well, we haven't even been inside yet. You might hate it," I tease.

She rolls her eyes, but smiles back at me. "Alright then, let's get in, get out and get on with our lives. Don't want to drag this thing out too long if it's _that_ bad, do we?"

"Oh god no," I say while shaking my head seriously.

She laughs and begins to get out of the car and I do the same, meeting her on the other side to lace our fingers together.

We make our way along the walkway and up the stairs. I stop us at the door and squeeze her hand.

"So, this place is kind of like _Cheers_, only less 80's and I promise it's Kirstie Alley free. Just a fair warning, don't be shocked when we walk in and get an onslaught of 'Welcome,' okay? Oh and some of the people, mainly Mrs. McDermott, can be really overbearing at times, but in a good way. Just- you know, to let you know," I say nervously.

"Spencer, don't be-"

Ashley gets cut off by the door swinging open and speaking of the woman herself, Mrs. McD appears in the doorway looking like she has just won the lottery.

"Spencer, darling! _So_ great of you to finally get here! Your father phoned us earlier to say you'd be dropping in tonight."

She rips me away from Ashley and pulls me into a bone-crushing hug and a kiss to my cheek.

Although I am far from surprised at her behavior, I pull back wide-eyed and glance at Ashley who is looking on amused.

"And you must be Ashley! _Such_ a pleasure meeting you sweetie!" the older woman exclaims excitedly as she grabs Ashley and awards her with the same hug I was given. The humorous look has dropped from her face, replaced with her shocked expression.

"Come on in girls, we've set up a spot for you in the back so you can have a bit of privacy."

She pulls us both by our hands inside, leaving the door wide open.

Crazy old bat.

But I love the woman.

Upon entering the main room of the place where the bar is located, I'm greeted with familiar faces and the hollering of my name from a couple of the regular lushes.

One guy in particular who was always entertaining (to say the least) while I was growing up, stands from his place at the bar and makes his way over to me, beer in hand.

"Spencer Carlin, you dog!" He slurs while throwing an arm around my shoulders. "It's about time you brought a pretty lady like this along with you."

He eyes Ashley suggestively, but I know he's just playing around. Mac is one of the sweetest men I know and just like a much older brother to me. He was so excited when I came out when I was 16. And not in the creepy "that's so hot" kind of way either. Because, ew, I've known him since I was a child. But in the "we're so going to compare our taste for women with each other like the old chums we are" kind of wayway.

We've had some good times hitting on women that walk in here unknowingly. Every so often, a newcomer will stumble upon this place and if we're around, we just can't help but put the poor woman on the spot. He gets shot down every time because he's fortysomething, smells like beer and _clearly_ I'm the better option. I tend to leave them flustered.

I promise- I was a real charmer before Ashley.

"Mac, if you eye up my woman one more time, I'm going to take you out back and rough you up again," I lightly threaten, pointing a finger at him.

"I still say that never happened. If I don't remember it, it never happened."

"Oh, like that wife you left in Vegas because you couldn't remember marrying her the night before, never happened? Until she came knocking on your door with divorce papers a year and a half later so she could marry a _real_ man and not a sloppy one night stand?"

He smirks. "Well played, Carlin." He looks to Ashley, "Listen, if you get tired of her shit, I'll be at the bar." He shoots her a wink with a smile and takes off, calling over his shoulder to Mrs. McD, "Ey, Susan! 'Nother round!"

She sighs heavily, "I swear, that man has been coming here for nearly 15 years and he still hasn't managed to learn any manners. You know your way around, Spence. I set you two a place in the back next to your window. The heathens beckon," she chuckles and with a squeeze of my shoulder, takes off behind the bar, but not before smacking Mac upside the head on her way.

I look back at Ashley and she looks both amused and speechless with the entire encounter. I tug on her hand and she follows me through to the seating area.

My lady Sue hooked us up with the best and my favorite spot in the whole place. All the way in the back on an upper half-level, positioned right next to the large window that gives a view of the pond and the large hill and meadow just next to it. And when I say _all the way_ in the back, I don't mean to sound like this place goes on for days. It's pretty average sized and the whole restaurant is in one large open area, but it's just enough away from the noise at the bar.

We sit down next to each other at the half-circle booth. Ashley gazes thoughtfully out the window and then looks around the place. The dark wood with black accents, the warm lighting. The pictures hanging on the walls of good times captured over the years; moments frozen in time. The crazy people and their banter at the bar. It's always a festivity of some sort here, even when there's only 5 people in the place.

Soon turning her attention back to me, she smiles. "I love it."

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely. I've never been to a place like this where everyone seems like a big family. And not to mention the scenery and the atmosphere. I get why this place is special to you."

"Yeah, I have a lot of great memories here. I'm really glad you like it," I say sincerely. "I've never brought anyone here before. It's just a place for my dad and me. Not even my mom and brothers have come here much."

There's a heavy pause as she just keeps eye contact with me for long moments. I notice her shy smile right before her hand reaches up to cup the back of my neck, pulling me forward into a soft, lingering kiss.

I get a rush of those butterflies in my stomach again.

She pulls back, but keeps her hand on the back of my neck.

"Thank you," she says quietly. "The way you always talk about your dad…I know how close you two are, and to bring me here," she shakes her head thoughtfully, "it means a lot that you'd want to share it with me."

I blush and she just keeps smiling at me.

"_So_ much better than Check E. Cheese," she jokes, breaking us out of our moment, and just in time for David, Mr. & Mrs. McD's youngest son and apparently our waiter for the evening, to interrupt.

"Alright lovebirds, you're making a guy sick over here. Whatcha wanna eat?" he asks flatly, but throwing me a smirk.

"There goes _your_ tip." That was Ashley. So glad she knows not to take anyone's shit seriously.

"Ooh, feisty one, Carlin." He laughs and gives me a not-so-discreet thumbs up. "Nice."

"Since when do you serve tables here, young'n?" I ask, not even caring he's only 3 years younger than me.

David rolls his eyes. "Parents told me I had to start helping out around here since ol' reliable big bro Shane decided to take off to New Zealand for a couple months of summer. Pansy always hated the cold."

I laugh, "Yeah, move to the Sahara or something right? What a pooner."

He smiles. "Seriously. Alright, so what can I get you ladies to drink?"

Ashley answers for us with a grin, "2 brown sugars."

He laughs, "Extra strong I presume?"

She just grins in response.

David shakes his head, amused. "Where'd you find this girl, Carlin? She's your other half!"

He winks and walks off to get our drinks, calling over his shoulder, "You're lucky you know the owners for that kind of treatment!"

"I've trained you so well," I say grinning over to her.

* * *

Dinner passed easily. David never asked us what we wanted to eat. Mr. McD just showed up to our table with plates of food that weren't on the menu. One of my favorite things growing up here was when they were trying something new for the menu; they always let my Dad and me test it out first. I was relieved when Ashley never blinked an eye at the action. She looked as if she expected it. And the food was incredible as always. No complaints from either of us.

Ashley asked me about some of the memories I have growing up here. I told her about quite a few, but we got stuck on how my Dad and I always used to go skate on the pond in the winters and shoot the puck around a little, or sometimes we would go tubing on the hill. After, we would come inside and warm up with hot chocolate.

He's completely obsessed with the drink. I like hot chocolate just as much as the next, but he has a serious obsession that I think _just_ borders on the edge of unhealthy.

But don't try to tell him that, he will not hear any of it.

In the end, Ashley told me to not speak ill of such a great thing. Evidently, she is just as fanatical about the damn drink as my father is.

Surely they will have a heyday with each other.

After mention of the cocoa, Ashley had to order some. She made the same face I think I do every time she cooks for me. One of pure delight.

We moved to the couch area surrounding the fireplace. As the night settles down here, those who came alone and have been drinking will huddle around the fireplace and drink coffee to sober up before attempting to leave. Mac keeps an acoustic guitar here and usually will play some songs. Tonight is no different. He really is quite the talent; I've always wished I could play like him. He's got that smooth, but raspy voice and his style of music is like that Cajun/blues/swamp-pop kind of stuff. He grew up in Louisiana, but came here for school and never left.

After about half an hour of listening to Mac do his thing (and to my surprise, Ashley asked if she could play a song which was shocking to say the least), the group dispersed just leaving Ashley and I to ourselves, which I was grateful for.

This wasn't a "get to know you date." After all, we have had plenty of deep conversations already. This was more about sharing an experience together and I'm glad it turned out nicely, but it's just as pleasant to have our time with just the two of us.

My lower back is resting against the arm of the sofa and my legs are sprawled out with Ashley settled comfortably between them.

"How come you never told me you could play, let alone sing like that?" I ask her while resting my chin on her shoulder.

She intertwines our hands together and sighs contently. "I just never thought to bring it up, I guess."

I know there's more to that. The way she played and felt that music, I know it means something to her. But her and I have never had to pry at each other for anything and I'm not about to start. If she wants to tell me about something, she will.

I lean my face up to her ear, planting a kiss there before whispering, "Well, you were amazing. I hope you'll play for me again."

She turns her head, smiling at me and then pressing her lips to mine..

Breaking apart she asks, "So now what?"

I poke her in the stomach with a flirtatious smile, "You're so demanding. You expect far too much."

She shakes her head and I can feel her silent laugh.

"I was actually planning on seeing if you wanted to go skate around the pond or something. I haven't done that for a while. But that cold front that came in today is unreasonable. I will freeze my boobs off."

"I'd probably fall on my face anyway. I went ice skating for my birthday when I was 14 and it was a mortifying experience. But I'd try it again for you. Maybe some other time?"

I just nod and we sit contently until I give her hands a squeeze, "You want to head home?" I ask quietly.

There's a comfortable silence for a moment.

"Yeah," she replies just as softly.

* * *

After saying our goodbyes to the McDermott's and the stragglers who've not yet left, we made our way out of the cabin.

Walking up to my car, we both meet our respective doors at the same time and look up to make eye contact and something sparks. We hold it for a time that seems a lot longer than it really is before she breaks it and opens her door with a bashful smile, climbing in.

I don't even attempt to hold back the smile breaking free across my own face.

_Something has definitely shifted._


	7. Chapter 7

_**SouthMGP91**_** - No, the restaurant isn't a real place, unfortunately. I would love to go to a place like that. There is a really cool restaurant in one of the canyons by where I live that is like a little cabin that sits along a creek. Cool little place, good food. I guess you could say I drew from that a little.**

**To the rest of you lovely people, thanks again for your comments! Can't stress enough to everyone how much I appreciate them.**

**So, this is the first to contain NC-17 material. If that's not your cup of tea… Um, wait till next week's update? Anyway, this is my first time writing anything like this. I've discovered **_**doing**_** and writing about it in detail is a bit different, but I think it turned out well. I hope so, anyway. But if it's shit, you go ahead and let me know. Just don't be **_**too**_** harsh, yeah? ;)**

**

* * *

**

The drive home was relatively silent, but not uncomfortable. We both know that tonight is different. Something has been ignited between us that we can no longer deny or pretend that it wasn't there in the first place. It's time to take things where they've been begging to go since the night we met. Every action, every touch, every look from Ashley tonight has confirmed that we both want this more than ever.

I'm just so… excited.

Not _that_ kind of excited. Okay, that's obviously a lie. That too, but no- I'm just genuinely excited. Even the thought of finally being with her like this has me worked up in more ways than one.

I know she feels it too.

Waiting for this hasn't been difficult, though it has had its small downsides here and there. The upside to it is we've been building up this anticipation and nearly been in a constant foreplay for weeks now and I can't even describe how good it's going to feel to ease all this tension.

We pull into the drive of her place and I shut the car off. Her hand is still firmly placed on my thigh from when she reached over to me as we pulled away from the restaurant. We turn to look at each other at the same time, both wearing soft smiles. She gives my leg a light squeeze, signaling to me that we should head inside.

Exiting the car, I feel another wave of those butterflies wreak havoc in my stomach and it just makes me smile even wider. We enter the house, hands firmly clasped in one another and she leads us back into the kitchen.

Ashley grabs a bottle of water out of the fridge, stepping over to lean her lower back against the counter, while I stand directly across from her with my back against the opposite counter, palms gripping the edge. I feel like I need to brace myself for a moment.

She takes a long, slow sip of her water while her gaze is set heavily on mine and I know that there is no reason why that action should be so sexy, but it is.

She silently offers the bottle to me, but I just shake my head, stepping forward to grab it out of her hands and place it on the counter behind her, stepping up into her personal space. Her eyes dart down to my mouth briefly and I see them darken immediately as the intensity of this moment settles over her.

Hands find purchase on each other, mine on her hips and one of her hands cupping my neck and the other resting on my collarbone. We just hold our gazes, staring at each other so deeply for a time that seems to be putting this moment in slow motion, like a high definition instant replay so you can effortlessly notice every detail. Instead of being in a haze, everything is sharp and crisp; clear. All of my senses are heightened and they're all taking in one thing. Ashley.

She's playing with the hair on the back of my neck when she lets a sexy smile break through and she gets a fistful of my shirt, lightly pulling me forward until my lips connect with hers.

I move my hands around to her back, sliding them beneath the material to feel the soft skin. I press my body fully into her, hips firm against each other. Initially our kisses were soft and loving, but they've started to pick up pace, becoming deeper and hotter. Her hands found their way into my hair and she's tugging on it, but not enough to hurt. She bites my lip and I hiss in pleasure while moving my hands down to the backs of her thighs, lifting her up and onto the counter, never breaking contact.

My hands have always seemed to have a mind of their own and with Ashley, it's certainly no exception. They move tantalizingly slow up her thighs and to the inside of her top, skimming her sides. I notice her shiver and feel her fingertips press into my scalp.

We're both breathing heavily, taking a moment to catch our breath with our foreheads pressed together. I slide my right hand from her side to her stomach, rubbing the backs of my fingers along her taut abs, feeling them contract against my touch.

Dragging my hand slowly down to caress across her hipbone, I hear her shaky intake of breath. I know that it's one of her sensitive spots and allow myself a pleased smile at the effect I'm having on her. I lean in to kiss her again, but only briefly before I pull back, grasping the hems of her top and dragging it up her body. She raises her arms willingly in response and I slide it over her head, discarding it on the floor behind me.

I move in to kiss her again, but she stops me by resting her hand on my cheek, rubbing her thumb lightly across it, the look in her eyes intense.

"Let's go upstairs," She voices quietly, but thick with arousal.

I smile and nod my agreement, but not before leaning in and placing a soft kiss to her lips anyway.

"You ready?" I whisper into her ear with a slightly teasing tone.

When I don't get a verbal response, I grip her legs and roughly tug her forward, causing them to wrap around my waist, followed by her arms around my neck as I hoist her off the counter. I hear her surprised gasp, but then she laughs huskily, tossing her head back.

"God, Spencer, you're such a guy!" She exclaims, still laughing.

I just look up at her with mock offense then lean in to nip at her neck while walking forward. "I beg to differ. And you're about to find out for yourself, so take retracting that statement under advisement," I say lowly and teasingly between my continued assaults on her neck.

"Whatever, baby. You can man-handle me anytime you want."

She's still in mild hysterics, but I know my work on her neck is only further turning her on. I'll chalk the giggling up to my assault on her neck tickling her, as she told me how she feels like it always, but it's a turn on nonetheless. Her hands always tangle themselves in my hair when I'm getting her worked up. Now is no different and I can feel the heat resonating in her center from being pressed up against my stomach. I swiftly make my way up the side staircase just off the kitchen that leads most directly to Ashley's bedroom, being careful not to drop her.

One; she would never let me live that down. Two; it would kill the moment.

Over my dead body will I let that happen.

When we finally reach her bedroom, I'm relieved to see that the door is wide open. I walk us through and kick the door shut behind us, just in case.

I carefully set her down on the bed and as our eyes meet, she sends a sexy, seductive smile my way. I place my knees either side of her legs, straddling her lap. I take a moment to breathe her in, to breathe in this moment.

With my face still pressed into her hair, I feel her beginning to unbutton my shirt at a playful pace, so I begin placing soft kisses to the side of her face. She opens my shirt and slides her hand in, making contact with my stomach and it causes me to shiver and my breathing to slightly pick up.

She trails her hand down and slips one finger into the waistband of my jeans and pulls me down with her as she leans us down on the mattress. I need no further encouragement, so I move in to recapture her lips in a hungry kiss that she softly moans into. I return one when she slides both hands up my sides, grazing across the side of my breasts and up over my shoulders, removing my shirt.

We've definitely waited long enough for this that even the slightest of touches in the right places are having such an effect on both of us. We've definitely teased and fooled around a little, but nothing more. With weeks of sexual tension building up, it's no surprise that we're so sensitive at the mere contact of each other.

We're both in just our bras and jeans now. I gasp into her mouth when I feel her thigh come up between my legs. I grind myself down, trying to ease the building ache, being met with her pressing into me firmly. Carrying on a steady, but slow rhythm, the sounds coming from us echo throughout the empty room, gradually becoming more labored.

After only a short time of moving against each other and feeling like we are still wearing too many clothes, my mouth is suddenly detached from sucking on her pulse point when she flips us over without warning, moving to straddle me. She sits up straight and looks down at me with a smug grin at the change in control, while reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. She's sliding it down her arms so slowly, I feel like I'm about to pass out from the anticipation in getting to finally see all of her.

With one hand gripping her hip, Ashley's hand resting on top, my other finds her stomach and my nails graze teasingly up over her ribcage until they reach her breast. I cup the weight of it, my thumb brushing across her nipple and she inhales deeply.

She looks so beautiful right now. So I look her in the eyes and tell her.

"God, you're beautiful, Ash," I manage to whisper out in a voice that was so thick and husky, I barely recognize it as my own.

She leans down, closing the remaining distance between us and kisses me passionately. When I run my tongue along her top lip, she opens her mouth to accept it, our tongues meet and caress. We pull apart for some much needed breath. Both of my hands come up, threading through her hair, thumbs stroking softly just behind her ears while we just stare back at each other intently.

We don't stay like that for too long. Needing, _wanting_, to move things along.

She signals for me to sit up slightly and when I acquiesce, she reaches behind me, unclasping my bra with her hot breath panting in my ear.

Before I know it, my bra is long gone and she's kissing her way down my neck and along my chest until she reaches my breasts. I'm breathing heavily and I feel like my pounding heart is about to beat out of my chest. She looks back up at me before her mouth descends on my nipple, sucking lightly. I groan as my chest arches into her.

God, what this woman is doing to me…

I feel like we've been waiting to do this for forever.

My ragged breaths and hands in her hair are encouraging and after she works my nipple to its hardened peak, she moves to the other, planting open-mouthed kisses across my chest, further heightening my arousal. After minutes of her teasing me, I slide my hands down the soft skin of her bare back and around to her front, finding the button of her jeans and flicking it open.

She works out of them quickly, but leaves her sexy black lace underwear on. She begins undressing my lower body while placing hot kisses down my stomach and across the tops of my thighs. Before I can form much thought about it, I'm lying beneath her completely naked.

"I want you so bad, Spence," she whispers as she repositions herself between my legs. Her voice is so sexy and raspy, I feel another rush of wetness flood my center.

I growl my response, not being able to form any words, as my hand grasps the back of her neck, bringing her lips crashing back into mine. We kiss rough and insistently for short minutes until I feel her fingers move from running up the inside of my thigh. Bracing myself for what's coming, I break away from the kiss just as I feel her fingers run through my folds and lightly brush across my sensitive spot. We both moan loudly into each other's mouths at the contact.

"You feel so fucking good, Spencer," she whispers against my mouth before she takes my bottom lip between her teeth and tugs back gently. She knows how much I love that.

Both of my hands slide around to her back when she begins rubbing in circles, needing to hold onto her. My soft whimpers are becoming louder and I feel the tightening in my stomach intensify.

I'm already slightly trembling underneath her touch when I beg her for more, "Ash, please. I need you."

She kisses me so softly that I barely feel it before I feel her fingers slowly move down and away from their previous ministrations, becoming completely coated in my wetness. As she pauses at my entrance, she makes sure to keep her face directly level with mine, looking into my eyes so deeply with her free hand brushing my hair out of my face. When I feel her slowly slide two fingers all the way inside of me, all I can manage is a silent gasp as my nails dig into her back, causing her to hiss from above me. She begins a slow, deep rhythm, gradually increasing the pace. My hips are meeting each of her thrusts and I know I'm already close, the sounds emanating from me becoming more persistent.

She feels so incredible, even better than I had expected. And my expectations were pretty high.

She tells me to relax and when I do, she gently adds a third finger. My eyes clamp shut, and my teeth bite into her shoulder at the welcome intrusion and she moans into my ear. Picking up a faster pace in effort to take me higher, I cry out in pleasure from the sensation of her completely filling me. Our breaths are mixing together harshly as I feel my climax fast approaching. My hands on her back are pressing into her skin, trying to pull her impossibly closer.

Our foreheads are pushed forcefully together as she's working me closer to the edge. My eyes are tightly shut when I hear her voice whisper onto my lips, raspy and low, "Come for me, Spence." She immediately follows her request by curling her fingers, rubbing that sensitive spot inside me at the same time as her thumb adds pressure on my clit.

I can no longer hold back and my orgasm surges through me so intensely that my fingers dig into Ashley's back hard enough to cause her to gasp. My back arches off the bed and I come through a strained moan of her name as she continues her movements within me, letting me ride it out completely.

When I finally collapse back against the bed, still holding onto her tightly, she withdraws her fingers from me slowly and I feel her lower her body half on top of me, legs tangled, arm draped across my stomach and her head resting in the crook of my neck, placing soft kisses on my shoulder.

Aftershocks are still causing my body to tremble as her nails are lightly drawing small patterns on my ribcage and it sends goosebumps across my body, suddenly making it feel slightly cooled down.

* * *

After I had come down from what I might just call the most powerful orgasm to date, I couldn't help but voice my satisfaction, "Oh my God, I can't believe we waited this long to do that!"

I feel her chuckle a bit and she leans up on her elbow to look at me. "I'll take that as a good sign."

I pull her face closer and kiss her. "Mmm, very good," I say in my best seductive voice.

She closes the distance and kisses me again, this time slow and deep. We carry on just kissing for a few moments before I slowly begin to roll us over, causing her to lie on her back. My hand begins massaging her breast and already she's writhing beneath me.

I leave her soft lips and begin trailing a series of kisses along her jaw line. When I reach her ear, I brush my nose up along the shell and then softly bite and suck her earlobe into my mouth. I hear her arousal-filled exhale into my ear and it drives me on. I insinuate my thigh between her legs and when it comes into contact with the apex of her legs, I can feel the wetness through her underwear.

Before I can make any further movements, Ashley whispers breathily in my ear, "Take them off."

I am not about to deny her anything right now so I move up into a kneeling position above her. I dig each of my index fingers into the front of her underwear and slowly begin to drag down. Ashley lifts her hips up to make it easier for me to slide them down and off her smooth legs. When the final piece of clothing is removed, I slide my hand underneath her thigh, lifting her leg to hook over my hip and position myself so our hot centers are flush against each other, causing a soft moan to slip past my lips at the contact.

I lean in fully to reconnect our waiting lips and press into her at a slow, but firm pace, causing her to moan into my mouth. I know she is incredibly worked up and I don't want to make her wait long for the release I know she's craving.

I start to make my way down her body, trailing wet kisses down her throat. My right hand is exploring her stomach and I enjoy the feel of her muscles contracting underneath my fingertips. She has an undeniably sexy set of abs and I love touching them. When my open-mouthed kisses reach her breasts, I pay each of them proper attention before I continue on down her body.

When I come to her sensitive hipbone, I lightly brush my tongue across it while I softly scrape my nails across the other, enough to make her hips slightly buck from the action. I look up at her face and see that she's biting her lip, but her hooded eyes are open and they're set directly on mine. They're so dark with so much arousal in them. While never breaking eye contact, I bring my lips slightly lower and plant a lingering kiss on her lower abdomen, directly above where she needs me to be.

With my lips still pressed to her sweet skin, her hands leave their place of grabbing her bed sheets to the back of my head, silently encouraging me on. I get her message and respond by lowering the rest of the way down with my face directly at her center. The incredible scent I'm met with alone is enough to have me ready all over again.

I don't wait a beat to move in and run my tongue slowly through the length of her. She lets out a heavy exhale of breath that she must have been holding in and her fingers entangle themselves in my hair. I begin alternating between drawing circles and flicking with the tip of my tongue and rubbing firmly with the flat. She moans out my name between a series of whimpers, becoming more and more worked up by the second. Her hips have begun to buck into my face. I dip my tongue down and as deep inside of her as I can manage and as I retreat, run it firmly back up. I easily slide two fingers in right before sucking her clit into my mouth.

"Fuck, Spence," Ashley gasps, pulling my head in with need.

I don't bother teasing her any further. I just want to make her feel as good as she made me, so the cadence I set with my fingers is purposeful. She unfalteringly meets my thrusts with her hips, but I try to settle her movements down with my free hand. Her previously frantic hands in my hair now have a death grip as she has become ever closer to her climax, thighs often tensing around my head between her legs. With how vocal she is being, along with my desire for the flavor that is uniquely _her_, I can't hold back a moan that surely delivers a pleasing vibration to her sensitive nerves.

I feel her body start to shake and just as I curl my fingers, her body goes rigid and she inhales sharply. She comes with her back arching off the bed, letting out a long loud moan as she rides the high of her orgasm. Her walls clamp down around me, drawing me in deeper as I feel another rush of wetness come from her.

God, if seeing her come isn't the sexiest thing I've ever witnessed, I don't know what is.

My fingers are still buried inside of her when she wastes no time in hooking an arm under my shoulder, tugging me forcefully up her body, still panting heavily. Her hand splays across my back, fingertips digging in, while the other stays put tangled in my hair. Gripping the back of my head, she roughly crashes our lips together in a kiss that makes my knees feel weak, making me glad I'm not standing.

It's not rushed, it's barely even moving, but it's hard and intense.

As we detach our lips, I take the time to remove my hand from between her legs. I settle the weight of my body down on top of her and her hands move to gently cup my face. She looks so content as she just stares back at me while trying to regulate her breathing. I realize I'm breathing heavily as well and both our naked bodies are covered in a light sheen of sweat from our efforts.

She has been slowly scanning over the features of my face as her breathing calms. When she finally settles her eyes on my own, I see something in them that causes my breath to get caught in the back of my throat.

She's looking at me like she loves me.

And I know with out a doubt, I'm looking back at her the exact same way.

I know it's still far too early in our relationship to throw that word into the mix, even in this moment. So I just lock the thought away, satisfied in knowing it's there, but not wanting to spoil it this soon. I want to wait for the perfect moment.

Just like we waited for this.

We both smile at each other before I lean down and nuzzle our noses together followed by a soft kiss this time. I linger momentarily until I slowly roll off of her and onto my back. She rolls over and tiredly throws her arm across me and rests her head on my shoulder.

We just lay in silence, no words needing to be said, but we both know we aren't about to sleep. This night is nowhere near over, but we're both happily basking in the afterglow of what an incredible experience we just shared.

_It has just hit me like a train that I am unmistakably…head over heels…__**in love**__ with Ashley Davies._


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so I'm posting this now because I needed something to do to get away from the madness currently surrounding me. A little yet to be known fact- Spencer's house...is MY house. So far tonight I have taken care of a drunken jackass, broken up a fight (because I'm a badass who handles shit), almost started a fight with some ass who stole my iPod last time he was here, who showed up uninvited AND god knows what has yet to come. I love it here; it's really not the mess you might think, but seriously, **_**get me an Ashley so I can catch a break.**_** On a lighter note, I love you guys. Your comments really make me smile **** I hope that tomorrow will bring your loveliness to my day. This is what I assume to be a filler chapter. Nonetheless, I hope you all like it. If not, tell me to step it up. I won't be mad. Enjoy ;)**

**

* * *

**

I wake up before Ashley this morning. We finally exhausted ourselves around 4 AM and easily started drifting off into dreamland. That was hands down not only the best, but the most intense sex I've ever had with anyone. After the first round, every one after that was something entirely different. Becoming simply about pure, hot and raw want for each other. I'm sore in more ways than I can care to count today.

Don't get me wrong; I'm not downplaying the first time at all. What happened there, it was beautiful. That look in her eyes is something I haven't been able to get out of my mind since it happened. Now I understand why we subconsciously waited this long to have sex.

Because it wasn't _just_ sex. We ended up making love instead.

I can't really say what might have happened if we had rushed into that aspect of our relationship sooner than now, but I think there's a possibility that it may have spoiled what we now have. Either I would have ran away from her from being so overwhelmed by what was going on with us. Or maybe I wouldn't have felt much at all. Because even though I can't deny since the moment we laid eyes on each other, a gravitational pull bringing us together, our relationship has definitely grown and thickened over the weeks. Perhaps if we hadn't been delicate with things, we never would have made it this far simply because it would have lacked meaning.

I don't like the thought of that at all.

Either way, I've been lying on my stomach, watching her sleep for the last half hour, and I can't seem to find it in me to dwell too much on any of it. I woke up this morning never feeling happier and I know it's all because of her. Everything is better. The sun shining through the window seems brighter. Those damn birds I hear chirping every morning away haven't even been able to drag me down. In fact, my body even feels somehow less grounded, like I'm just floating with no signs of coming back down.

I notice Ashley stirring and I know she's waking up. As much as I loved watching her peaceful form sleep, I am beyond happy to see those beautiful eyes again. As they flutter open and she blinks away the heaviness from sleep, I slide my hand over to hers that is resting palm up on her pillow and gently lace our fingers together. She turns her head to look at me and she instantly gives me her heart-melting smile, but it's a bit lazy as she is still shaking the sleep off.

"Good morning," she says softly and rolling onto her side while sliding her other hand across the sheets to rest it on my lower back, lightly brushing her thumb back and forth.

I smile back at her, "Morning." I bring our hands to my lips and kiss the back of hers. "Did you sleep well?"

We're speaking so quietly, as if we're afraid too much volume will ruin the blissful morning after.

She stretches out her body, dragging the hand previously resting on my back to being held above her head and I faintly hear her back pop. "Mmhmm," she mumbles through a content sigh. "You?"

"Perfect."

"Good."

Ashley moves to sit up in bed and she exposes her bare chest to me as she runs her fingers through her messy hair. We're both still naked. I'm apparently silent for too long and she looks over to me and catches me ogling her goodies and just laughs lightly at me. She pulls up the bed sheet to cover herself in faux shock and mutters "Perv." I furrow my brow and jut out my bottom lip in an overdramatic pout. She just leans over and kisses me on the forehead, wiping it away and being instantly replaced with a grin.

"I'm due for a shower, you're welcome to join me," she says casually before hopping out of bed and heading straight for the bathroom.

How dare you suggest such a cruel thing? The things I have to put up with…

* * *

Would you believe me if I told you I decided to make Ashley breakfast instead?

Good. I wouldn't either.

After the World's Best Shower, we got dressed and made our way downstairs for some much needed food. Ashley whipped up some amazing Belgian waffles, complete with sliced strawberries and her homemade whipped cream that she made the day before. She put some kind of liqueur in it that was mighty tasty.

If I continue letting her cook for me, I'm going to be a cow in no time. It's all just so good and I can't stop eating until there's nothing left, including the food off of her plate when she doesn't finish. Well...and sometimes I just help myself even if she's still eating. After the first 5 meals she cooked for me, I stopped asking how she, herself, isn't overweight by now. If I could make anything as good as her, I would never leave the house. I would just stay home and eat all day.

I love food. My stomach is like a never-ending abyss.

Still, I'm sure I have my limits.

I'll have a talk with her later about how her cooking is going to fatten me up and it's not going to work for me. I'll tell her she better start sucking at it more, or else! I need to start putting my foot down more.

I will not be a pushover!

"Spencer we are not watching this," she groans, snagging the remote from me.

I _internally_ scowl at her. I was watching that!

After breakfast we decided to have a lazy afternoon, I think we're both still relatively exhausted and normally we're going a mile a minute in our daily grind that we really enjoy the down time.

I chose to start that off watching a hockey game, after all the Playoffs are just around the corner and I love my hockey.

Ashley doesn't seem to care. She doesn't like sports. I'll just have to change that.

Time to show her who's boss and bring that foot down good and firm!

She switches it to the Food Network and I just sit there staying silent while being creeped out by the host of _Iron Chef America_.

Dude, calm the fuck down. This isn't a martial arts exhibition. If you crazy-eye me one more time, I'm gonna hunt you down.

Sigh.

Is this fore sight into what our relationship is going to entail? Me just rolling over and letting her wear the pants? Probably. Damn. You are such a sucker, Carlin.

I watch without protest for a good 10 minutes until I just can't take it anymore.

"Okay, fine. No hockey. But can we please watch something else? That guy seriously irks me. His behavior is _so_ unnecessary, it's not even funny."

She just smiles to herself, shaking her head, but switches the channel anyway. A rerun of the new US version of _Skins_ is on.

"Like _this_ is any better?"

I scoff. "No! This is absolutely terrible. Seriously? Come on. Why did America just _have_ to go and remake this? The UK version was completely acceptable. Not to mention, a successful show. All this is really doing is giving me a headache. If I have to read one more article or hear one more mother up in arms about how '_outrageous'_ the content of this show is, I'm going to scream."

She laughs, "What, you don't think that some of this is just a bit risqué and also a tad unrealistic?"

"Mmm, unrealistic, partially. Risqué? Sure. But come on, high school wasn't that long ago for us. And shit like that _absolutely_ happened," I say pointing to the screen. "I think that the prudes of this country need to open their eyes and focus on the already existing problems inside their homes instead of trying to worry about what is airing on a crappy network like MTV, anyway."

Ashley just stays silent, probably knowing this is another one of my rants and that I just can't help myself sometimes.

"Chances are, they'll find their kids are a walking, talking, reality of the kinds of things happening on here and they can't blame the show for it because it's not like their children turned into hellions after watching the series premiere and thinking 'Man, I think that's what I'm going to be like tomorrow.' I know that I partied and drank and did a little bit of drugs. I had sex and I swore like a sailor. My parents weren't complete pods, but if they knew half the shit I was up to when I was 17, I'd never have been let out of the house. And none of that was to blame on bad TV."

She raises an eyebrow with a smile. "You rebel, you."

"Whatever, I wasn't a total delinquent." I wave her off. "I graduated with a 3.8 GPA, thank you very much. I had my fun, but I wasn't about to get carried away with it. I've got goals, woman!"

Her voice is laced with amusement, "Oh I believe you, Spencer. That doesn't mean I don't also believe that you probably spent your fair amount of time in the principal's office."

Damn. She's got me there.

"Done with your ranting?" she asks, amused.

I frown and she just giggles at me and plants a kiss to the corner of my mouth.

I won't let her see my smile.

…Eventually I lose the battle.

* * *

Ashley had to leave for work 20 minutes ago and I haven't moved from my spot in her kitchen since.

I'm sat on her barstool with my elbows on the counter and my fists pressed into my cheeks, pouting.

One of my co-workers called to ask if she could take my shift because she needs the extra money. I have plenty saved and one shift won't hurt, so I said it was fine.

I tried to get Ashley to play hooky with me, but she wouldn't budge. I can't be mad at her, but that won't stop me from pouting like a child after she leaves.

Micah sent me a text asking if I was down for some drinks and some beer pong, but I'm just not feelin' it. However, I don't really have much else to do, so I'll end up going over there anyway.

It feels strange to say it like that, "going over there." I still live there, but I haven't been home in days and I still don't spend much time at the house. I'm okay with it, but I kind of feel bad that I've just ditched my friends for a girl. I've never done that before.

And even though Ashley isn't just _any_ girl, it still matters to me.

Time to make up for lost time.

* * *

I pull up in the driveway and am surprised to see that even though I've all but moved out, they still leave my space open for me.

What sweethearts.

I walk in and am blasted with the full force of the party going on: loud music, shouting, smell of beer and booze in the air... Pardon my insensitivity- but, skanks. And bros.

I roll my eyes.

Geez, I know it's a big University, but how many people can Charlie and Micah possibly know? I don't recognize half these assholes. Thank god I put that keypad lock and deadbolt on my door so I know my shit is safe. After things started disappearing, I wasn't taking any chances.

I make my way inside the kitchen and Micah is pouring a row of shots into the glasses. I tap him on the shoulder as he's finishing, not wanting to startle him and cause him to spill.

He turns around, "Spencaaaah!" he draws out with a huge grin, his cheeks flushed and his eyes just a little glassy.

He's clearly intoxicated already, but I've always found drunk Micah endearing in some way. He was born in Hawaii and has that whole chill, island vibe going on along with his tanned skinned, greenish eyes and dark hair.

Shit, if he didn't have bits, I might even find the guy appealing.

That awful thought makes me a little queasy, so I say it's time for a shot and we down them together.

Why does it make my stomach turn, you might be wondering? Well, I woke up in his bed, curled up to him one morning, like a year ago. Now before your eyes bulge out of your head, _nothing_ happened. But for hell's sake! It was a little awkward. I think he's always had a thing for me, but he has enough respect to not act on it. I love him for that. Most guys have no qualms about trying to turn a gay girl into the "right" direction.

Pffft.

Give me a break. Complete tools. Every last one of them.

I feel someone jump on my back, breaking me from my inner musings. Thank god I wasn't holding a drink, it would have gone everywhere and that is alcohol abuse!

"You got laid last night!"

I hear Charlie squeal into my ear, but not so loud that everyone would have heard. I shrug her off and turn around to face her. She's got a beer in hand and a smug look on her face as she takes a sip of said beer.

I don't say anything, I just try to hide my smile and fail miserably, just like earlier.

"HA! God, every time! _You_, Carlin, have a glow about you more than _ever_." She smiles devilishly. "Musta been haaawwwt!" she all but sings out like a drunken ass.

I shove her in the shoulder before putting my arm around her.

"By the way, thanks for the idea for our date. It was a good time and Ash really loved it." I smile at her sincerely.

"Hey, what are best friends for? I could have been completely useless and then you'd really have a reason to never come home because I'm just a big vat of disappointment," she teases.

I still feel bad.

"I know, I'm sorry. You know me; I've never done the whole 'disappearing act' thing, and I always get so irritated at people that do that, but…" I trail off, looking at her guiltily.

She looks serious for a few seconds and I think she might be mad until she bursts into laughter.

"What_ever_, Carlin! You know I'm happy for you. If anyone deserves to land a hottie, who also happens to be a fucking catch, it's you. You might have been a bit player-esque-"

I cut her off with an unimpressed look, but she jumps back in expressively "-_back in the day_. But you're a great girl, Spence. I'd be upset if you weren't sharing that with someone who deserves you just as much."

I let my biggest smile break free at her kind words and receive the same gesture in return. She quickly turns around like she was stung and grabs two of the shots that Micah poured earlier and offers me one.

"To you and Ashley."

I clank my glass with hers and we down them.

_Oh Charlie, you bitch, I love you to pieces._


	9. Chapter 9

**Surprise! Early update. YAY. Okay, so, with every up, there is a down. I won't be updating this Sunday. This is the last update I have pre-written. I've been busy lately and the only times I've had to write, I haven't been feeling it. But I am going to be less busy now for awhile and I have been missing writing for this. So, no update this Sunday, just to give me a little more time to get back into this baby and get ahead again. I really hope everyone is enjoying this because I really have loved writing it and reading your feedback. Thanks again to my loyal reviewers :)**

**_Purpleniya_ - Yeah, a whole lot of my personality goes into Spencer. Not entirely, but I won't lie. My friend was reading this and said she felt like she was having a conversation with me, or that when Spencer did something that was just _so_ me, she would picture me in her head and then be like _no wait! _Haha.**

_**SouthMGP91**_** - A hint, eh? Hmmm. I don't want to give too much away- keep the mystery of moi alive! But okay. I don't know much about the canyon that the cabin is in, I've only been up there a handful of times. But I will throw you a bone and if you can crack the case on my whereabouts, I'll tell you ;) So, the ski resort I call home has a run called Crest. I learned to snowboard on that mountain and when I'm up there I feel like I've never been higher on life. Kind of why I named the story Crest and partially how I came up with my username. **

* * *

I got here 20 minutes ago after spending a rare night in my own bed.

Alone.

Pout.

Ashley has been rummaging through her pantry and cabinets for the last 10 minutes.

_Ten. Minutes._

"What are you looking for? You're giving me anxiety."

"I'm looking for _food_. You seem to have eaten every last crumb," she snaps.

Whoa, girl.

I sport a surprised look on my face. "Me? No. Ashley, no. _You_ are the one that cooks for me all the time. You cannot be blaming me for…respectfully…uh, okay I've got nothin'…" I finish guiltily, knowing I really have gone crazy with my eating habits around here.

She notices the look on my face and makes her way over to me. She wraps her arms around me and buries her face in my neck.

"I didn't mean to snap at you like that. Last night in the kitchen was just really, _really_ hectic. I won't get into it, but I woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Alone," she says, pulling back to face me with a pout. Are we made for each other or what? "But you know how adorable I think your overeating is," she smiles cutely.

I wasn't mad anyway, just slightly embarrassed. "Did you just call me fat?"

She smirks and pokes me in the stomach. "Yes."

I scoff and break free from her and head towards the couch in the living room. I know she's playing with me and she knows I know it too.

I'm suddenly tackled and we roll over the back of the couch and land with me on my back and her on top of me. She doesn't say anything and begins peppering my face with noisy kisses, causing me to laugh.

She pulls back grinning. "I have to tell you something that I think you should know."

This causes me to quirk an eyebrow.

"We are going to have to go grocery shopping today."

My questioning look turns into a cringe.

"Ah, see that whole '_we_' word you're throwing around there… Yeah, it just isn't all that familiar. I'm going to stick to what I know. Which is apparently gorging."

She snorts through a laugh, "Shut up. And what exactly would you be eating? There's nothing in this house. You're coming with me. You know I didn't mean what I said, how I said it. But you can't deny that you really have eaten everything around here."

I know. She's right. It's not my fault. I have a crazy-fast metabolism and I'm always hungry. The only time I really put on a few pounds was when I was smoking pot. I'd get munchies and eat nonstop for _days_.

Okay, not days. But you get what I'm saying. It was abnormal.

"_Fine_," I relent. "But I'm choosing the cereal. Your choices are appalling."

Shaking her head and smiling, she just leans in to kiss me lovingly on the lips.

Wonder if I can coax her out of grocery shopping with my sexual prowess.

* * *

Sexual Prowess – 0 / Ashley – 1

Still, I've been happily throwing food in the basket left and right. Since my better half made it a point to bring up how much I eat, I have gone on a spree.

A spree of which I am thoroughly enjoying.

I'm swaying along in front of the shopping cart, grabbing everything I deem acceptable when I glance back to Ashley and the contents of our cart for the first time since the last 3 aisles. Half of it is gone.

"Ashley, where the hell are my Fruity Pebbles?" I eye her gravely.

"You cannot be serious. Do you have any idea how much food you've been tossing back here? We'd be up to three carts by now. Then we go down the cereal aisle and you grabbed Apple Jacks, Trix, Lucky Charms _and_ Fruity Pebbles. I had to put a stop to it."

"Well, I don't see any of those to begin with. I see a box of-" picking up the box and inspecting it, making a face, "-Raisin Bran. Mind telling me what that's about?" I ask, setting the ghastly cereal on the nearest shelf to my left.

I thought we discussed how terrible her choice in cereal is. Apparently she didn't take me seriously.

She shrugs. "Sure. All of your choices were pure sugar. At least mine were semi-on-the-healthier-side."

I squint my eyes at her and scoff.

"Yeah, you know, it's not super cool of you to _force_ me to go shopping with you if you won't even let me have a say in what we're eating. "

She rolls her eyes, mumbling a "whatever" in a cold voice and continues on down the aisle looking unimpressed.

"You know I'm just kidding, it's not a big deal," I say a little confused, following hot on her trail. "It's just cereal."

She's silent.

"Ashley."

She stops walking and turns to me with a sigh and her head hanging.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just having a weird day and I'm touchy and I'm taking it out on you. I know it isn't fair," she says quietly, grabbing my hand. "I don't like making excuses, so I won't. I've just…been a little stressed about some things lately. Nothing to worry about."

We've all had our days.

I give her hand a squeeze and wait for her to look up into my eyes.

When she does I tell her it's okay. "I just look at it this way: The fouler your mood-" I lean into her and rasp in her ear, "-the more you can make it up to me when we get home."

I pull back smiling seductively, but not before planting a sweet kiss to her cheek to let her know I forgive her off mood, however trivial her arguments might be.

"Ooh, didn't know cereal was such a turn on for you, Carlin," she says sexily into my own ear before taking off laughing and rounding the corner to the previous aisle.

Does this merit make-up sex? God I hope so.

I get caught up with the nice lady serving samples at the front of the aisle.

Free food is the best food.

Arriving back at Ashley's house, I'm unpacking the groceries with her when I pull out a box of Fruity Pebbles. Family Sized. I glance up at her and she's putting some fruit and veggies in the fridge. When she turns around finding me holding the box, she just smiles and shrugs like she has no idea how they got there.

Cute fucker. I'll thank her later.

* * *

I'm upstairs just finishing some homework when I realize that I'm hungry again. Go figure. Dinner shouldn't be far off though, so I'll just grab an apple or something.

Making my way down the stairs I see Ashley bent over and loading the dishwasher.

Fuck the apple.

She's wearing _the jeans_. She wasn't earlier. Obviously she's doing this on purpose, the tease. Her little games go appreciated.

When she stands up, closing the dishwasher, she turns around to find I've already started making my way over to her. She knows the look in my eyes well now, even if it's only been a week and a half. There are a lot of potential hours in that amount of time for some hot, sometimes impromptu sex.

Like now.

We haven't been able to keep our hands off each other since the first night.

She smirks as I push her against the counter and attack her mouth fervently. She responds immediately and wraps her arms around my waist as I thrust my hands into her hair. Nothing about our actions are gentle. They're needy and rough. She has fistfuls of my shirt as she's attempting to pull me closer to her.

I move my thigh between her legs and push up into her and she bites down roughly on my lip causing us both to groan at the contact. She shoves me back slightly and rips my shirt off.

Literally.

Buttons went flying everywhere and as upset as I could be, because I really loved that shirt, I'm not. I'm amused.

"Eager, are we?" I tease.

She responds by crashing her mouth against mine. Apparently we aren't going to be talking much.

I don't wait long to start undressing her as I've decided the amount of clothes she's wearing isn't working for me. Breaking the heated kiss we were in, I take her shirt off in one swift motion, throwing it to the side, not caring where it lands. I lean in to latch onto her neck while I flick open the button to her jeans and I hear a gasp followed by her arms linking around my neck.

I remember Ashley telling me she thinks it's hot when I'm aggressive, so when I slide her pants down a little, I grab the back of her thighs and lift her up onto the counter, much like I did the first time we were here like this.

Hmm. Must be this kitchen.

Time to honor what potential was held there.

After roughly tugging off her jeans, I move in between her legs and they instantly wrap around my waist. Leaning in to recapture her lips in a searing kiss, her one hand moves to grip my back while the other finds my breast and she begins kneading and teasing through the material of my bra. The two sensations of her touching me and the way she's kissing me causes me to release a guttural moan. I detach from her mouth and drag my lips to her ear and gently bite her earlobe, dragging back and then soothing it with my tongue.

I deliberately slow all my movements, wanting to tease her until she can no longer stand it. I start placing wet kisses along her jaw and to her neck. My hand finds it's way to the back of her head, threading my fingers through her curls and lightly scraping my nails on her scalp, knowing how much she likes that. Her hand that was once on my breast is now on my back and she's trying to gain composure to unclasp my bra, but failing due to my teasing fingers stroking up her inner thigh. Her breaths are already ragged when I begin sucking on her pulse point and my hand slowly moves higher towards her center.

I barely make contact with the material of her underwear when she moans in anticipation and I hear the front door slam shut.

"Sweetheart, I'm home!"

"Shit!" Ashley shoves me away so quickly, I almost lose my balance and go toppling over.

You've got to be fucking kidding me.

"Is that your mother?" I hiss, not being able to speak any higher than a whisper in my flustered state.

I haven't met her mom yet. What a first impression this is going to be.

"Yes, where the fuck are my clothes?" Ashley's face is flushed, as I'm positive mine is too. She's looking around frantically, but not moving from her standing position. We're like a couple of deer in headlights.

I find some self-control and find her pants and shirt dangling from the barstool at the breakfast bar. I toss them to her and pick up my own shirt that landed in the sink.

Great, it's wet _and_ the buttons are missing.

I get hit in the face with Ashley's shirt. Pulling it away, I see her doing up her jeans and she's wearing a black wife beater.

Thank god she was wearing layers.

I quickly pull it on and Ashley rushes over to me, fixing my mess of hair. I return the favor and turn around to face the entrance of the kitchen. Not 2 seconds later does Ashley's mother stroll in with a smile on her face.

I send a big thank you to whom it may concern for the amount of time it takes to reach the kitchen from the front door.

"Hi mom," Ashley tries saying coolly like she didn't almost just get caught seconds away from being fucked in her kitchen. She failed, in case you were wondering.

Although, I'm sure you can tell just by looking at us. I mean, we _were_ pretty hot and heavy there.

Ugh. This is so typical.

"You must be Spencer! I've heard so much about you, it's great to finally meet you," Christine says warmly and if I'm not mistaken, _with a smirk_ to go along with it.

Did she really just smirk at me?

She moves to wrap me up in a hug and I am at a loss for words. Should this be awkward or should I be thanking my lucky stars her mom isn't a bitch?

I think you can guess which of those options I'm going with.

Christine pulls out of her embrace with Ashley and I see a smirk on her daughter's face as well. They must have had a moment while I was spacing out.

"It's nice finally meeting you too," I offer sincerely albeit awkwardly, not really knowing what else to say.

She smiles at me before she begins moving around the kitchen to open a bottle of wine.

Tremendous idea.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to call you before coming home, Ashley. The opportunity came out of the blue. One minute I was booked to be in New York, the next thing I knew I was on a flight back home."

"That's okay," she says along with a bashful smile.

Stop being so obvious, damn it!

Oh, who am I kidding. She _so_ knew what was going down in here. Unfortunately, _who_ was going down is now a thing of the past.

I surely can't blame the woman for hitting the wine the minute she walked in.

"I'm only home until tomorrow evening before I have to catch a red eye back to Atlanta. What do you say we have dinner, the three of us tonight? Give me a chance to get to know Spencer a little bit while I'm home for 5 minutes," she finishes with a teasing tone, looking over at me expectantly.

"Uh, yeah, sounds good to me. I never pass up a home cooked meal, especially if Ash is cooking."

I look over at Ashley and see her wiping away a look of disappointment that I know is the result of her mother's light-heartedness at only being home for a day or two. I know she understands her demanding schedule and supports her career, but I know she feels bad that she isn't around more. She told me one of the reasons she has been on edge lately is because it had been awhile since Christine had an opportunity to come home and she was missing her.

She smiles fondly at me, "Yeah, it's about time you get to know her." She steps over to me and grabs my hand. "She's special, this one."

I smile back at her, squeezing her hand.

* * *

Ashley was busy in the kitchen working her magic while Christine and I were sat at the dining table across the large room, sipping on our wine. This lady knows her wine. My mom and her would get along great. Give them a bottle of wine and set them loose. I'm not a huge fan of it, but I will make an exception for whatever it is I'm drinking now.

We've been talking about what I'm doing in school and my plans for the future, my intentions with her daughter; the works. She wasn't on guard about her questions either, just genuinely interested. She seems like a woman that asks exactly what's on her mind and I can't say I blame her for the third degree. If I were her and I only saw my daughter a couple days out of every month, I'd seize the opportunity to drill her girlfriend too.

But she's a sincere woman, very charming and hasn't been pushy about anything. I feel like I'm just chatting with one of my own family members and I smile at being so comfortable with her mom, having only known her for an hour. I find that I really enjoy her company and from what I can tell from our easy conversation, she enjoys mine too.

As Ashley walks up to the table holding the food, I catch her gaze and we exchange shy smiles with each other as if there's no one else in the room.

"I'm going to refill my glass. Spencer? Ashley, would you like a glass?"

I blush at having to be broken out of my Ashley-trance by her mother and nod at her offer.

"Yeah, thanks mom." Ashley offers her a smile as she walks away with a knowing smirk.

She moves to stand beside me, tucking some hair behind my ear. "You two seem to be getting along well."

"She's really nice. It's too bad she'll only be here until tomorrow."

"Yeah," she says in a sad tone. "But I'm happy she's here. She's been gone a long time on this last trip. It's good to see her when I can. And I'm really glad she finally got to meet you."

I bring her hand up to my lips and kiss it. She smiles at me and leans in to give me a chaste kiss before rounding the table and sitting down across from me.

Christine returns with an extra glass and a new bottle, freshly corked.

* * *

We made it halfway through our meal, having made light conversation about the cities Christine has visited recently and I realized that I still was in the dark about what it is she does for work.

I asked.

After the first few sentences, I was a bit perplexed.

Though I had no time to try and figure it out when I felt a foot making its way up my leg. Glancing up to Ashley, I see the darkened nature in her eyes.

Ashley! Your mother is sitting two feet away from us!

I give her a warning look and nudge her foot away to which she just smiles at.

Returning my attention back to the _mother of my girlfriend_, I attempt to listen intently, figuring it would be rude to ignore her. She doesn't seem as if she noticed her promiscuous daughter's attempt to initiate eye-sex at the dinner table.

My efforts to pay attention are weak. After all, how can I be blamed? I don't think you've forgotten what kind of situation I was caught up in earlier in the evening and I dare you to say you'd be any more put together.

I manage to at least feign interest and understanding, but it all goes right out the window when I feel Ashley's foot back in an ever more "suggestive" place, causing me to drop my fork and choke on my food.

Christine is suddenly broken from her detailed account of her job, "- Spencer, honey, are you all right?" she asks concerned, reaching across to pat me on the back.

My face is flushed, not from choking alone, mind you. I take a sip of my water and sputter out a few more coughs. "Yeah, I'm fine, just…went down the wrong tube."

I shoot Ashley a subtle glare and she has her fist pressed to her mouth, laughter dancing in her eyes.

"I'm just going to run to the bathroom really quick. Excuse me," I say quickly, scooting my chair back and hastily making my way to the bathroom.

Mark my words, Davies, you'll be paying for that one.

Probably.

* * *

Laying in Ashley's bed later that night, exhausted and spent, I clearly didn't follow through with my meek threat.

Charlie flashback anyone? _"She must have a vajay of gold if she's keeping you all whipped like you are!" She makes a whip snapping gesture in front of my face complete with a "Wapoosshh" sound to emphasize her statement._

Knowing bitch.

I tried refusing her. I did.

No really, I did…n't.

Damn.

Ashley is curled into my side with her head lying on my chest. I'm almost asleep, but not quite. Apparently Ashley wasn't even close.

"Spence?"

"Mmm?" is my eloquent response.

She's quiet for a moment, just rubbing her fingers back and forth on my stomach. It feels good.

"I want to meet your family."

This causes me to open one eye and lazily scowl into the top of her head.

"You're thinking about my family just now?"

I feel her chuckle more than hear it when she grabs my hand.

"Well, no. I mean, I guess. I was just thinking about tonight and, well, you've gotten to meet my mom who is _never_ home," she's playing with my fingers which she does when we're sharing a really content moment with each other, or she's nervous. I guess it could be both. "And I've still never gotten to meet your parents or your brothers."

I smile. "Are you sure you want to meet Glen? He's kind of an ass. He doesn't really shower either. And Clay is kissing MD ass on the east coast, so, good luck in getting him to spare any time."

She shifts her body to be more on top of me and she rests her chin where her head was previously resting and I wrap my arms around her. Her expression is soft with a hint of small smile.

"I'm being serious."

I'm about to respond with "So am I," and another jab at Glen, but instead I decide against my sarcasm for once.

I brush some hair out of her eyes and rub my thumb along her cheekbone. "You can meet them whenever you want. Well, everyone except for Clay, since he really isn't readily available."

"Really?" she asks hopefully.

"Of course. They're dying to meet you, actually."

She gives me her nose-crinkling grin, which causes my smile to widen like it always does.

"I can't wait to meet your dad, he sounds really great," Ashley says like giddy child, but keeping her voice soft.

"He'll love you," I say, softly and slowly raking my nails up and down the smooth skin of her back.

I see a twinge of sadness cross her features, but it doesn't overcome the look of happiness and relief.

We still haven't talked about her dad. I'm still waiting for her to open up about him.

"Come here."

She leans the short distance up to meet my lips with her own in a kiss that lets me feel how much pent up emotion is held inside of her.

Perhaps all she really needs is a family in her life.

_Get ready to meet the Carlins, baby._


	10. Chapter 10

***pops head in* So, I guess me not sticking to my word about not updating again this soon will be received well? Can't imagine you guys would tell me _not_ to update, right? Right. Well, I got this here chapter done and decided to post it for 2 reasons. One, because I decided to split the next part up into 2 chapters. I didn't want it to be crazy long. And two, because I'm dedicating this chapter to someone who had a bad day and this story cheered them up.**

**_Kookymook_, this is for you. Your review brightened my day a bit as I read it from my phone right after I lost $120 at the blackjack table in Vegas. Thankfully it wasn't more than that. Considering I just lost that much money, I decided to leave the table on whatever high note I could grasp. You probably saved me from upping that to $200, so thanks, lol.**

**Keep up the reviews, lovelies. You're all made of awesome. I'll try and get the next update done as quickly as I can. Oh and for anyone here who likes Ke$ha, don't throw things at me. I can't stand that trick ass ho, haha. Anyway- Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Sitting in one of my more snore-inducing classes, I'm tapping my foot on the leg of my desk and tapping my pencil, donning a bored look on my face, all in a fashion that reminds me of Britney's first music video.

It causes me to frown, remembering how her newest song was written by none other than Queen of the Dumpsters, Ke$ha.

You really fucked that one up, Spears.

I make an executive decision and make haste in cutting class early. This professor is about as attentive as Father Time and his confused state of mind, so I don't think twice about him noticing.

Ashley and I are expected to have dinner at my parent's house tonight and I could really go for a nap before I'm expected to attend what's in store for the evening.

I can't really decide who is more excited, Ashley or Paula.

When I called my mom to check schedules and see when would be a good time for us all to have dinner together, she nearly gave me a heart attack with the shriek I received from the other end of the line.

Ever since I came clean to my mom about the seriousness of my relationship with Ashley, you know, the whole love bit, she has been acting like a giddy little schoolgirl on crack.

It's kind of unnerving, seeing as she's usually so calm and collected. But I guess I can see where she's coming from. Clay doesn't really have time for relationships, and Glen, the idiot, only registers skanks on his radar.

You think my mom was a little harsh talking about the last girl _I_ was seeing? You should hear what she says about them.

The one good girl he dated for about a year left him because he wasn't so sly when it came to checking out other women. Once in awhile is passable, but it's like second nature to him. I think Paula was more upset about the break-up than Glen was.

He's a moron, but I guess I love him anyway.

* * *

Entering Ashley's kitchen, I see freshly baked cookies set on a cooling rack.

Aww baby, you shouldn't have.

I go to reach for one and my hand is slapped away by Ashley who has appeared out of nowhere like a fucking ninja.

"Those are for your parents. Keep your grubby hands off."

"But I'm hungry now. And where the hell did you come from? Hiding in the closet, just waiting for me to steal a cookie?" I ask with a grin. Adding on, "No pun intended, of course."

She smiles back and looks adorable as ever with the smudge of flower on her nose.

And totally fuckable in the cute apron she's wearing.

I'm telling you, this kitchen is some sort of aphrodisiac or something.

"Of course. No, you ass. I _was_ in the closet, but not hiding or staking you out. I was putting the flour and sugar away. You just have tunnel vision whenever you see food," she says with a laugh.

I roll my eyes, but grab the pocket flap on her apron and yank her towards me, giving her a hello kiss, but what I'm really trying to say is a "let's sex" kiss.

Detaching from her mouth, I wipe the flour off the tip of her nose with my thumb and she smiles back at me.

"Put your sex-eyes away. Last time we tried starting something in here, we were interrupted and left uncomfortable for the next few hours. It's cursed."

It was worth a try.

Forgetting my attempts for now, I decide to confront Ashley. "You're lucky I don't kick your ass," I tease, the smile dropping from her face.

"Why?"

"Because, you deny your starving girlfriend of a delicious and nutritious cookie, yet I know you've had one. I can taste the chocolate on your lips, bitch."

I knew it. She looks guilty. "Of course you'd think a cookie is nutritious," she deflects.

I shrug, letting that tell her "whatever" without voicing it and nuzzle my face in her neck, planting a soft kiss to the skin there.

"I missed you today," I mumble softly into her neck.

It's only one in the afternoon. But I did.

I can feel her playing with my hair. "I missed you too," she says, matching my tone.

We just stand there quiet for a few moments, pressed up against each other. She smells nice. But of course I can't resist breaking a good moment.

"Baby?"

"Hmm?"

"You smell overwhelmingly like onions."

She scoffs and pushes me off her with a laugh.

She only worked a couple of hours this morning, knowing she probably just handled some prep stuff in the kitchen, but who am I to not give her shit when the opportunity presents itself?

She doesn't really smell like onions.

"Trying out a new recipe, are we? Chocolate Chip Onion cookies? Aww, my parents will love them."

"You're such an ass, Spencer! I haven't been anywhere near an onion today, thank you very much. What about you? Have you been skipping class and dumpster diving all day?"

"Do I look like I hang out with Ke$ha? Shut up, I smell fantastic." This causes her to laugh even harder. "And I didn't skip class. I just decided to cut out early so I could come home to you," I say pulling her back to me and resting my hand on her lower back, keeping her in place.

"You're such a nerd," she says shaking her head.

"Yes, but you adore me anyway," I say theatrically in an accent that I doubt comes from anywhere in the world.

She smiles the smile only ever given to me, letting it speak for itself.

I swat her ass before turning away and out of her arms, pulling her by her hand. "Come on, boo. Nap time. I'm sleepy."

"Oh, of course. Because two classes today is such a grueling schedule." I hear the smile in her voice. "You're like an infant. All you do is sleep and eat and whine when you're hungry."

I find it hard to argue with the truth.

* * *

Walking up the steps to my parent's house, Ashley looks both nervous and cute holding the plate of cookies she made for them.

"You've got nothing to be nervous about, Ash."

She turns to look at me, unsure.

"I promise. The only thing you have to be nervous about is my mother mauling you. She hasn't shut up about you ever since we set tonight up. Sure you two haven't been hanging out behind my back?"

She visibly relaxes, but doesn't get a chance to reply as the front door is nearly ripped off the hinges.

I turn to greet my ecstatic mother with a smile, but it drops when I'm met with doomsday.

"Baby sis!" He says with his trademark smug grin.

"What the hell are you doing here, Glen?" I ask, forgetting to be thrilled.

"Mom told me you were bringing your hottie over for dinner. When I didn't get an invite, I decided to crash it."

Smug bastard.

"I'm sure mom said I was bringing my 'hottie' over. You're an ass, Glen."

"What else are big brothers for?" he asks like it's the most obvious thing in the world. He extends his hand to Ashley, "Glen."

She takes his hand, offering a returned introduction and he seizes the opportunity to bring her hand to his lips.

I sock him roughly in the shoulder, causing him to stumble back and release her hand.

"Ow!"

"Keep your filthy lips off her. God knows where they've been lately."

I grab Ashley's hand and we brush past Glen, making our way into the house.

I leave assface to close the door and don't attempt to feel bad for punching him.

I kicked his ass all the time growing up, not to say I didn't get it back sometimes too. It's just the love we show each other. I might seem pissed off that he's here, but I'm not so much pissed as I am nervous about how long it will be until he embarrasses me.

Ashley seems amused with us.

As much as I'd like to have faith that it won't last, hoping she will side with me, I know Glen. And while we're at it, probably my mother, will both end up humiliating me.

It's like they can't help it.

Well, we'll just see if I can't help the slip of my wrist with a bottle of laxatives in their drinks.

"Spence, is that you?"

I hear my dad call out and smile. Ah, my only hope in this family.

Ashley squeezes my hand as we walk through the house and I sneak a glance at her. She's wearing a smile that I swear threatens to break her face.

I find it endearing how excited she is to meet my dad.

Rounding the corner, we spot my dad at the stove, stirring up what smells like his homemade spaghetti sauce.

"Come on in, girls," he says smiling at us.

I give him a big hug and he kisses me on top of my head. Pulling away, I look behind me to Ashley and grab her hand, pulling her closer to meet him.

"Dad, this is Ashley. Ash, this my dad, Arthur," I say with a proud grin.

She reaches out to shake his hand and my dad wraps her up in a hug.

"Hey, I think you deserve more than a handshake."

She laughs softly, "Thanks. It's nice to meet you, Mr. C."

"Nice to meet you too, Ashley. Spencer here has been talking about your for awhile. "

"Where's mom? I thought she'd be home by now."

"She got caught up at the hospital, but she called a few minutes ago to let me know she's on her way. She wouldn't miss meeting Ashley."

"Tell me about it, I think she has a problem. I'll be the first one to admit I'm an Ashley addict, but Jesus, she hasn't even met her yet."

Ashley blushes and looks away. I just smile at her.

"And what's with Glen? I thought I told you guys I wanted you to meet her before introducing her to the jackass of the family."

"Hey!" Glen exclaims behind me through a mouthful. A mouthful of the cookies Ashley made.

"Damn it, Glen. Ashley made those for mom and dad."

"What?" he exclaims defensively. "Dude, these are THE best cookies I've ever eaten."

"Wow." Ashley drags out. "Runs in the family, does it? Sneaking around to eat all my food and talking with your mouth full."

"Hey!" I nudge her shoulder.

"Absolutely," my dad says as he sneaks by, grabbing a cookie off the plate and eating it whole.

Ashley laughs at him and I start leading us to the back door. Passing Glen, she pats him on the chest with a smile, "Glad you liked them."

He sticks his tongue out at me and I flip him off with a smile.

"You like dogs, right?"

"Yes! Mom got me one for Christmas when I was little, but he's gone now. I've been wanting to get another one."

"Well, feel free to come play with this big guy anytime," I say while opening the door leading to the deck in the backyard.

"Big guy?" she asks curiously.

We step outside and just as I'm closing the door, Brutus comes barreling up the stairs with a bone in his mouth that's over-sized, even for him.

"Holy shit!" she exclaims, while jumping behind me and gripping my shoulders.

"What? I thought you liked dogs." I say bending down to ruffle his ears.

"Yeah, _dogs_. He's like…a lion!"

"Oh my god, he's not _that_ big," I say, laughing at her wide-eyed expression. "And he's not a cat. He's a total softy. Come on, stop being a baby."

I take the slobbery bone out of Brutus' mouth and set it aside and he doesn't attempt to get it back right away. I give him the signal to sit down and he does immediately. Told you he was smart.

I look back up to Ashley, "Come shake hands with him."

Ashley begins stepping forward cautiously and Brutus eyes her up, then looking over to me, tilting his head with a questioning face. This dog is so expressive, I swear he's a human trapped in a dog's body.

She crouches down, sitting back on her heels. Extending her hand forward, Brutus lifts his paw and plants it in her hand right as his tongue falls out of his mouth and he gives her his smile.

She laughs heartily, "Oh my god, he's like a person. Even more pleasant than meeting Glen."

I laugh too. "Yeah, I sometimes get them confused. They're both smelly and hairy, but the nicer and more obedient of the two is always Brutus."

He barks happily at this as if he knows exactly what we're talking about.

"They named him Brutus?" She laughs again and begins scratching behind his ears, "How fitting."

"No, _I_ named him Brutus."

She snorts, "Of course you did."

"Ask him to dance."

She looks at me confused.

"I'm serious. Stand up first though. And don't fall over."

"Um, I don't know about this."

I smile at her. "No, he's a great dancer." I stand up and so does Brutus, wagging his tail. "Let's dance," I say while patting my chest with both hands.

Brutus jumps up and plants his front paws on my shoulders, standing on his hind legs. He doesn't really dance, he just stands there, but he doesn't know that.

"Jesus, he's taller than you!" she says incredulously. He is, I'm not that tall to begin with, but he's a big dog.

"Want to try? Down," I tell Brutus and he backs off.

She laughs nervously, "Maybe later?"

I roll my eyes and move to stand behind her, bringing my arms underneath hers and patting the top of her chest. Brutus jumps up on command and Ashley stumbles back a little, but with me standing behind her, she doesn't fall.

I kiss her cheek and move away from behind her. "See? Nothing to be scared about."

Brutus licks her cheek where I just kissed and she laughs out, closing her eyes and scrunching her cute face. "Oh my god, I'm getting the moves put on me by you _and_ your dog!"

"Brutus! Off my woman. Go find some of your own tail!" I yell teasingly. He jumps off her and goes back to his bone.

I step up to her and wipe off her face for her with my sleeve.

"It's okay, I'm used to having slobber all over my face. It's how you kiss too," she teases.

I scoff and playfully slap her arm. She moves in for a kiss, but I turn my head away trying not to laugh.

"Oh come on! You know I'm kidding, baby," she explains, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Whatever," I say indifferently, pretending to be put off.

"Don't even pretend with me, I know you're 3 seconds away from giving in. Let's not waste time." She taps her lips with a finger, keeping the other hand cupping my neck.

I blush, but know she's right. I'm so predictable. I smile at her, "You're an idiot," I say lowly while looking down at her lips.

She grins at my statement, nodding right before my lips meet hers softly.

Our kisses stay innocent and thankfully so because not long after they began, the back door opens and I'm broken away from the sweet lips of my girlfriend by my squealing mother stating how "adorable" we are.

"Oh god, get ready, " I say to Ashley, quiet enough so only she can hear.

Amusement in her voice, she speaks while never moving her mouth from the smile she has on her face for Paula, "Shut up."

It was barely understood anyway, so I say nothing.

"Hi Mrs. Carlin, I'm Ashley Davies." She extends her hand out of politeness.

Paula won't be so formal.

My mom crushes Ashley with a hug, wiping the polite smile off her face and her eyes go wide. I just stand back and watch on amused.

"Look at you! You're absolutely gorgeous!"

She starts spinning Ashley around and I decide to intervene.

"Mom, get your hands off my girlfriend and introduce yourself like a civil human being," I say with a smile.

"Oh! Right, I'm so sorry, Ashley. I've just been so excited to meet you. Spencer hasn't been able to shut up about you for weeks. No need for the Mrs. with me, you can call me Paula-"

I cut her off at that. "Excuse you? Every phone call we've had, it's _you_ going off about Ashley this and Ashley that."

"What, you don't like talking about me?" Ashley asks with a frown.

"No, of course I do, Ash. My mom is just a nutcase."

"Spencer that is no way to talk to your mother," my mom scolds.

"Sorry," I offer sheepishly.

It's quiet for a moment until they both break out into laughter, high-fiving each other and walking inside.

What the hell? I knew those two were conspiring!

_This is going to be a long night._


	11. Chapter 11

**So I have to apologize for this chapter. I'm not sure if it's just me that's off and I'm not feeling it, or it really is the content. My best friend/roommate was hospitalized on Monday and I have spent much of my week with her. She's going to be fine, but I haven't had as much time to dedicate to this as I would have liked, which is why it's probably one of my less favorites. And what originally was going to be 2 chapters will now have to be 3. I wanted to get this out while I could because I don't know when the next update will be ready, hopefully not too long. It's a little shorter, but I hope that it will suffice until I can find some woosah to get the rest of it out.**

**Thanks to my reviewers, old and new. Welcome to my new readers, glad you're enjoying this :) Currently 99 reviews- who will be 100? Make it count, yeah? Leave me some awesome love. I could really use it this week. You guys are awesome 3**

* * *

I stole Glen's keys off the table in the living room about an hour ago. I excused myself to use the restroom, but I never made it.

I snuck out to his car to turn all the lights on so his battery would die.

I knew him being here would be disastrous. He's a lying son of a bitch, so I had to get him back.

So far, I've had to warn Ashley that if she ever uses the nickname Glen gave me when I was 12, I wouldn't touch her for a month. I've fought off countless accusations of embarrassing stories that _never_ happened.

Okay maybe one or two, but he's really an ass.

He seems to forget how much dirt I have on him. I might have let some of it slip.

What? He's acting like an adolescent. If he wants to play dirty, then so be it.

Ashley was entertained by the whole setting at dinner. My family isn't what you'd call "traditional." But I think she enjoyed it that way, no expectations to be prim, proper and remember all the manners you were taught as a child. She even caught on to some of my brother's less appealing qualities and joined me in rubbing it in his face.

Woman after my own heart.

As soon as he started talking about some of my more..._questionable_ past "relationships," I kicked him under the table.

Thanks a lot, brother. Just what my girlfriend is _dying_ to hear about. That's when I excused myself.

However, I might just have to thank him later. When I was sneaking back into the house, I found Ashley leaning against the railing of the stairs, smirking at me. Not long after, I found myself against the bathroom door, from the inside, caught up in a fierce kiss.

I think I like jealous Ashley. Rawr.

Surprisingly enough, my mom has managed to keep my baby pictures under wraps, thank god, and she hasn't uttered a single embarrassing thing. I eyed her suspiciously at her unusual behavior. It only took her 10 minutes to bust out the photo album the first time I had Charlie over. Granted she was only a friend, but it has never stopped her from mortifying me in the past.

Besides Glen and his attempts to make me look like the biggest freak in society, the night has gone quite smoothly.

Once I had re-entered the house after Paula and Ashley took off cackling like hyenas, I was pleased to find Glen a safe distance away from Ashley, playing his XBOX in the living room.

I found Ashley in the kitchen caught up in a discussion about food with my dad. My mom went unnoticed in the background, adding ingredients to my dad's spaghetti sauce, keeping a watchful eye on him so as to not get caught red-handed.

It made me smile, how natural they all looked.

I made my way over them and when Ash and I made eye contact, we both broke out into smiles and got lost staring at each other, which didn't go unnoticed by mother.

I know, because she stopped me in the hall to tell me. The woman is ecstatic, I tell you.

My dad absolutely adores Ashley. She helped him clear the table and wash the dishes, not having to be asked, but insisting she lend a hand. My mother swooned at that.

Plus, I have been listening to them talking excitedly about hot chocolate for the last ten minutes. As I had predicted would happen.

I'm currently sitting across from my mom in the living room on the couch with one leg pulled up underneath me, sipping on some cider.

"She's wonderful, Spence," Paula says with a sincere smile.

I just smile back at her warmly before looking over to Ashley. Nodding, "I know."

"And hot!"

That'd be Glen. I scowl in his direction and hit him dead in the face with a couch pillow.

"Glen, go take out the garbage."

I'll bring her flowers sometime soon.

"What? Come on!"

"Glen, just go. Don't make me kick your ass. And hands off the merchandise when you're in the kitchen," I threaten.

He stands up from his place on the floor and sulks into the kitchen, muttering incoherently about being an only child.

Turning back to my mom, I take another thoughtful sip of my drink. "I still can't get over it."

"Over what?"

"How lucky I am to be with her, " I admit softly.

"She's lucky to have you too, Spence. Don't sell yourself short. You're a pretty amazing person, yourself."

I offer her a smile in thanks. "Yeah, I know. I just can't imagine what I'd be like having never met her. She's changed me, y'know? In ways she isn't even aware she's done. I just feel like I'm better with her, in every way."

I take another glance at Ashley and see her laughing at something my dad has said and smile at her, even though she's not looking at me.

"I feel calm with her. Like no matter what life throws at me, I'll be okay, as long as I have her with me. I've never felt that way with anyone before."

"Have you told her yet?" she asks and I look up at her a little caught off guard.

"Told her what?"

"That you're in love with her."

I look down shyly. I had told my mom that I felt like I could find love with Ashley someday. I knew it was more certain and I think maybe Paula did too, but she was just letting me take my time in admitting to her.

I shake my head silently. "I want to, but…"

I trail off, but before I can continue, I'm interrupted by Ashley coming into the room.

"Hey."

"Hey, " I say smiling up at her and grabbing her hand.

Paula squeezes my knee and excuses herself to go refill her coffee mug.

I extend my leg out on the couch and pat the space in front of me, signaling Ashley to sit with me.

"Were you guys talking about me?" she asks teasingly as she sits down with her back pressed up to my front. My arms instantly go around her waist, resting my hands flat on her stomach, hers resting on top of my own.

"Maybe," I say mysteriously and then kiss the side of her face.

"All bad things, I'm sure?" she quips lightly.

"The worst," I whisper and she links our fingers together, bringing our left hands up to her mouth and planting soft kisses across the backs of my fingers.

"I'd expect nothing more from you." I hold her tighter to me. After a brief comfortable silence, she sighs contently. "Thank you for bringing me to meet your family, Spencer. They're really great. Well, your parents are anyway," she finishes in a less serious tone than before.

This makes me laugh. "Are you kidding me? I'm so happy you came. I think my parents like you more than me though."

"Oh the wisdom you gain with age," she says wistfully.

I poke her in the stomach, "Hey! See where that gets you later," I say in mock offense.

She responds by grabbing the back of my head and pulling me in for a soft kiss making me forget all about her insult. She pulls back and gives me her nose-crinkling grin that always makes me melt. Resting her head back into the crook of my neck, I kiss her temple.

As soon as I get comfortable, Glen comes in to wreck the day.

"Damn it, Spencer! The battery in my car is dead and I _know_ I didn't leave my lights on. I know it was you, wench!"

"Can it, bad seed. I have no idea what you're talking about," I say innocently, feeling Ashley give my hand a squeeze.

"Oh bullshit, you know you did that to get back at me for-"

My dad comes up behind Glen, putting a hand on his shoulder, successfully cutting him off.

"Let's go take a look son, I can give you a jump if I need to." My dad winks at me knowingly and they retreat out of the room. God I love my dad. I'm so the favorite.

I briefly feel a little bad at my dad having to help Glen fix something that was my fault, but he knows it was deserved, so I don't dwell on it.

"You're evil, Spence," Ashley says quietly with a smile.

* * *

After dad and Glen returned, we decided to go sit out back, around the fire pit. My parents have a big covered deck with space heaters, but we hardly even need them tonight. It's surprisingly a warm night out and the fire is enough keep us plenty comfortable.

Dad brought out his guitar a few minutes ago and is tuning it up. We do this a lot in the Spring and Summer time after a family dinner. Sometimes we'll roast marshmallows, but tonight I've opted for my second helping of cheesecake. And one of Ashley's cookies. The little Nazi was quite firm about not giving me one earlier, so I snuck one out in a napkin.

They're as delicious as I expected.

Speaking of Ashley, she's been abnormally quiet with a solemn look on her face. I asked her a moment ago if she was okay, but she just gave me a tight-lipped smile and nodded.

I didn't buy it, of course.

I offered her a bite of my cheesecake, hoping to cheer her up. She declined. But when I made airplane noises and twirled it toward her mouth, she laughed and accepted it anyway. I planted a kiss to her cheek for good measure.

My dad started asking for requests, and as per usual, Paula starts shouting "Footloose!"

He has refused to play that song ever again. I swear I heard that song 987,348,729,874 times while camping, growing up as a kid. I've never felt like killing anyone more than Kenny Loggins before in my life.

Glen and I emphatically shout, "NO!"

She looks shocked, like she does every time someone tells her to let go her dreams of Kevin Bacon.

He starts playing some of the usual suspects, him and Glen changing up the lyrics at times to make the song inappropriate and funny. Glen does the same thing at Christmas.

Ashley seems to relax a little and I'm left to believe that maybe she was just tired.

Dad finishes his rendition of "Boyz In The Hood," which let me tell you is hilarious, if you couldn't imagine it. My mom always gives him a disapproving glare when he starts up, given the nature of the song, but by the end, she's in hysterics.

I don't even know where he picked up on playing that song to begin with, but it's always a good laugh. Ashley knew most of the words and sang along with him, which was priceless.

Ashley and I are huddled next to each other, sides pressed firmly into each other, arms linked. "Hey dad, you should play me that one song you always played for me when I was little," I say excitedly. I receive a wink in return from his twinkling eyes and he places the capo on the neck of his guitar. "And then, maybe Ash could play something? She's amazing, you should hear her," I say rubbing her arm, looking at her fondly.

I feel her tense up a little at my request.

"Get outta town!" my dad exclaims. "You play?"

She hesitates a little, but recovers quickly. "Um, yeah. A bit," she admits, bashfully.

"Oh come on, don't be so modest. You're incredible. You should hear her sing," I say to my family then smiling back at her.

I detect a hint of a blush on her cheeks in the low light of the fire. "You don't have to play if you don't want to, Ash," I tell her quietly so only she hears.

"No, it's okay. I'd love to," she says happily.

Dad strums the first few chords of the song and I smile. He used to play this song for Clay, Glen and me when we were kids. He would never admit it, but Glen loves it just as much as I do.

As my dad gets into the chorus, I glance over at Ashley and I see tears brimming her eyes and a frown on her face. I can tell she's trying to keep it together.

I reach up to cup her cheek and turn her face towards mine. "Ash?" I whisper, concern lacing my voice.

Her eyes close and the tears that were threatening to fall stream down her face. I bring my free hand up and stroke her cheeks with my thumbs in an attempt to wipe away her tears.

When she says nothing, I ask again quietly, not wanting to attract any attention over to us. I've never seen her act like this. "Baby, what's wrong?"

She shakes her head and without a word stands up and quickly makes her way into the house. I'm left sitting by myself, confused by what suddenly overcame her.

My dad has stopped playing and my family is eyeing me with worry.

I don't know what to say to them. I don't even know what just happened. Quickly standing, I shoot them an apologetic look.

_All I can do is follow her._

_

* * *

_**Also, I have to apologize again. I've been noticing some mistakes in my writing in some of the past chapters and it is _such_ a pet peeve of mine. I've done my best to get it right, but without a beta and having to read each chapter over the amount of times I do, sometimes it just blurs and I miss things. I do my best, though. I hope this is error free. I think it is ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy St. Patty's you lovely people, you! I hope you're all celebrating with whiskey and green beer and enjoying some traditional Irish meals, I know I am. And for those who aren't, well... I hope you're enjoying whatever it is you're doing. As always, your review = love. I was able to sit down and get this busted out the other day, I hope you'll like it. It's different from the rest of the chapters, being a bit of a change from the easy pace of things. But I assure you, it won't be a common occurrence. Just have to stir the pot every now and then, y'know? Keep things interesting. I wish my timing was better and I had an uplifting update for this day of celebration, but... I don't. Leave me your sweet comments anyway- who knows- the next update might just get here faster ;)**

**Quick shout out to _SONfan9_ for the 100th review of this story :) To you and anyone else who wished my friend well, thank you! She's doing much better, but her condition is still a little sketchy. Keepin my fingers crossed X X**

* * *

I rush inside the house to try and find Ashley, but she's nowhere in sight. My shoulders slump and a frown makes its way to my face.

I walk quietly through the living room and down the hall until I hear her in the bathroom. The door is closed, so I knock before I make any unwelcome intrusions.

"Ash?"

Silence. I quietly try the door handle, but it's locked. Resting my forehead on the door, I listen for anything. I hear her sniffle a few times before I hear the lock click.

Opening the door, I'm met with a pained face and puffy eyes, tears evident. I don't even think to question it before moving to wrap my arms tightly around her, silently letting her know that I'm here for her. Her arms go around me and she clutches at the material of my shirt stretched across my shoulder blades.

I let her get her emotions out, knowing that if I press her for something she's not ready to vocalize, it will only result in more silence.

Minutes pass of holding on to her and stroking her hair, whispering in her ear that it's okay, even if I don't know that it is. I feel her breathing begin to regulate and her closed fists around my shirt have loosened significantly. I take the opportunity to pull back from her, but still keeping my arms around her, not wanting her to feel bereft of my comfort.

My lips find their way to her forehead before making their way down and kissing each eyelid. It's nothing meant to be intimate, I just want her to feel safe. That she can trust me.

I don't ask her anything. I want her to set the pace in talking about whatever is that's upsetting her.

When she opens her eyes, meeting my own, I have to keep my own emotions in check. There is so much pain in them. I've never seen her breakdown like this before, let alone cry.

She's only seen me cry once and it was because I had cramps from hell and I'm _such_ a baby about it. I have no shame; it sucks.

Shaking the irrelevant thought from my mind, I bring my hands up to her face, cupping it gently, and soothing her tear-stained cheeks with my thumbs. I don't want to ask her if she's okay, because it's apparent that she isn't.

She holds eye contact with me and I hope that my eyes are saying everything that I'm too hesitant to vocalize.

"Can we go home?" she asks through a strained whisper.

"Of course," I say while softly nodding my head. "I'm just going to go let my parents know, okay? You don't have to come, they'll understand."

She nods sadly. It breaks my heart to see her so upset, on tonight of all nights. I know how excited she was to be here, to spend time with my family. I know she wouldn't want to leave unless it was absolutely necessary.

"My keys are on the table in the hall. Wait for me in the car? I won't be more than a minute or two."

She nods again. Before either of us moves to leave the bathroom, she places her hand on the side of my neck, leaning in for a soft kiss, whispering that she's sorry against my lips.

I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and smile softly at her. "You have nothing to apologize for, Ashley. We're okay. I promise."

She reaches for my hand, giving it a squeeze before exiting the bathroom and heading towards the front door.

I look at myself in the mirror before making my way out. I wipe at the barely there, unshed tears in the corner of my eyes.

I really don't like seeing her upset.

Before making my way out the back door to find my family, I take a deep breath. I find them talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Hey."

"Is she okay?" my mom asks, concerned.

"I think so. We're going back to her place to talk. I didn't want to pry at anything while we were here."

"It's okay, Spence. We understand. Let her know we had a wonderful night with her and hope to see her again soon," my dad assures, kindly.

"I will."

I move to give my parents a quick goodbye kiss to their cheeks, before turning around and heading for the door.

"Spence."

I turn around to see Glen looking awkward before me with his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry if I crossed any lines tonight. You know I'm just messing with you."

I let a genuine smile make its way across my face. "It was nothing you did, Glen. Trust me. Besides, you've said worse."

He gives me a small smile in return.

I roll my eyes and wrap him up in a hug. "Thanks, jerk," I whisper into his ear.

Pulling back, he's still smiling. I shove him in the shoulder and turn around, making my way toward Ashley.

* * *

When I got to the car, Ashley was quiet, gazing out of her window. When I first looked into her eyes after she had gotten so upset, there was so much going on behind them. I imagine she's trying to sort it all out.

The ride home was relatively silent, besides my scream of "asshole" when some prick cut me off after swerving between lanes, drunk, I'm sure.

I felt the blush creeping up on my cheeks and looked to Ashley, seeing a barely there smile on her face. She finds my road rage hilarious. After that, she grabbed my hand, holding it tightly the rest of the way home.

We're sitting on her bed now, cross-legged. I'm sitting at the base of her pillows and she's sitting near the edge on the foot of her bed. We've been quiet for going on 5 minutes now.

She's much too far away from me.

I sigh and move to lay on my back with my head on her pillow. I see her eyes raise to my body moving. They've been firmly planted in her lap since we sat down.

"Come 'ere," I request softly.

Her eyes meet mine and the look she has on her face kills me.

I open my arms for good measure and she relents, moving to lay with me. Her right arm snaking across my stomach as her head lays on my shoulder.

My arm wrapped around her shoulders moves to her hair, my fingers threading through her curls. I lightly stroke her scalp, knowing that in this moment it isn't starting anything, but it's calming her. Her warm exhale of breath on my neck confirms as much.

I speak softly. Almost as if I might speak too loud, I'll be heard by anyone but Ashley. "You have nothing to be afraid of, Ash. Not with me."

Her hand comes up to caress my collarbone. "I know."

I place a reassuring kiss to the top of her head and close my eyes. Just waiting for her, letting her take her time.

I feel her place a soft kiss to the nape of my neck before she speaks. "My dad…he was the greatest rock star you've never heard of."

I had a feeling this might be about him. The only thing I've ever noticed her become tense about was her father.

"My parents, they met in high school. God, they were just the complete opposites of each other," she manages a small chuckle at that and I smile. "My mom was the brainy, yet popular girl. Full of charisma and smarts to take her anywhere she wanted to go. My dad was the class clown, stoner, guy-in-a-band type. And yet," she pauses and I can feel her smile into my neck, "they found their way to each other."

I wouldn't imagine interrupting her, so I just let her trail on, no matter how many pauses she takes.

"They graduated and decided to make things work to stay together, no matter how different their futures looked. Seeing old pictures and videos…they were so in love; so sure about each other. They were raised here. My dad knew he wouldn't make it in the business if he stayed, but he couldn't bear to be away from my mom. He told her he would give everything up if it meant keeping her."

After another lengthy pause, I place another kiss on her head, letting her know I'm still here; still listening.

"She was never one to keep someone from their dream. She wanted him to succeed as much as he wanted _her_ to. So they decided to uproot themselves to Los Angeles. My mom was accepted to handfuls of universities across the country. Northwestern, Georgetown, NYU, Harvard, Duke…_Yale,_" she chuckles, "she applied there just to see if she could. But she went to UCLA. For him. She knew what she was giving up, but she's told me on countless occasions she's never regretted it for a second. She gained the success she has regardless of the route she took to get there."

Even spending just the short amount of time I did with Christine, I knew she was quite the remarkable woman. But getting to hear what an incredible person she really is inside, makes the strings around my heart tighten, knowing she helped make one of the most amazing people I've ever met. And it makes perfect sense.

"My dad, Raife," she pauses and tightens her hold on me. I'm sure she hasn't said his name in awhile. "He was a passionate man. His band followed him to L.A. They played a lot of gigs, but nothing ever came of them. He was the epitome of rock stardom, just without the success. He just couldn't catch a break. When my mom got pregnant with me, he put everything aside. His band left him and he didn't blink. He started writing songs on his own and eventually found a producer who was interested and ended up selling quite a few."

She goes quiet and I eventually feel wetness on my neck.

"Shhh, you don't have to keep going, baby. I get it," I try and soothe her.

After another pregnant pause, she sniffles. "No. I want to. I need to. …I want you to hear about him, Spence. You're the only person I've ever wanted to know about him."

"Okay," I say, holding her tighter to me. "I'm listening."

She takes a deep breath before continuing, "That song your dad played - it was the song he used to sing to me every night. I would hear it on the radio growing up and be confused. It would play and my dad would be sitting in the kitchen, writing. I'd run to him asking who was singing my song, because I knew it wasn't him. I don't remember it, really. I was too young. But my parents shared a lot of stories with me."

I smile at her, imagining a tiny Ashley. How cute she would have been as a toddler.

"He started teaching me how to play the guitar when I was 5. I couldn't wait to learn. I was always sneaking into his music room to play with them. I even ended up breaking one on accident. But he didn't get mad at me. He laughed, took me out for ice cream, and then we went to the guitar store and he bought me my own."

I'll have to remember to ask her to see some pictures. We can swap an album or something. She sounds like the type of kid "adorable" can't even do justice. Maybe it's just me being biased. But I personally think she might just be the cutest kid on the planet.

Just when her tone begins to lighten, she doesn't even have to speak for me to feel the heaviness again take its place.

"The day I started fourth grade, my dad dropped me off at my school. He was excited to tell me about a new opportunity he had and I always loved to see him giddy about his career. He said my mom would pick me up from school and that we would go celebrate later. He just knew he was going to come out on top this time."

She slides off of me. At first, I feel upset that she's pulling away, but she settles on her side and reaches to roll me over, facing her. Our eyes level with one another. She's looking at me so hard; trying to be strong.

I place my palm on her cheek and kiss her forehead before planting an encouraging kiss to her trembling lips. Pulling back, I rest my head against the pillow and stroke the skin beneath my fingertips.

She inhales a shaky breath. "My mom's friend Karen was there to pick me up that day. She was her best friend in L.A. - I've never seen her distraught. She barely said anything to me. I thought…I thought she was mad at me. When we got to my house, I ran inside without saying anything to Karen. I found my mom on the couch, knees curled into her chest, tissues scattered everywhere."

She's choking up and I am too.

"He didn't make it two miles from my school. A public bus struck the driver's side of his car and he was killed instantly."

Her eyes close and so do mine, tears streaming down both of our faces. I want to stop every pain she's feeling right now, but I know that she needs to get it out.

She cries silently, tears making their way down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I didn't open up to you before, Spencer. You know that I trust you, but I just couldn't. I just don't want to even think about it. Sometimes, I still can't believe this is my reality. I know it's stupid, and call me a coward for not being able to deal-"

I don't even let her finish that thought. "God, Ash…I would never think of you like that. You're the strongest person I know. We all have our weaknesses. Just let me be there for you. Let me hold you when it's too much for you to shoulder," I pause and say without a second thought, "Let me love you."

I didn't mean for that to slip out, but I would never take it back. The intensity of the look in her eyes tells me I'd be an idiot, to.

_God, I love her. And I'll never stop._


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next chapter, loves. It's another emotional one, but a definite turn around from the last chapter. As always, much appreciation to the subscribers and reviewers to this story. Honestly, I didn't even expect much recognition for this story. I still get nervous when I post each chapter, but you've all made me feel pretty good about things so far, so a big thanks to each and every one of you. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Over the last two weeks, Ashley has been sharing a lot of memories of her dad with me. After her initial breakdown, she had a renewed sense of calm in reminiscing about him. I could still see the sadness lying behind her eyes, but with it was a happiness I've yet to see in her.

It fills me with an incredible warmth seeing her like that and I know that I want to make her feel that way at any given opportunity.

I wish I had met Raife Davies. He sounds like one of the most extraordinary people on the planet. He was smart and funny, talented beyond belief. And most of all, he loved Ashley more than anything in the world.

I used to feel bad for Ashley, not having her mom around a whole lot growing up. But finally learning about her dad, I've learned that he's what gave her the strength to support her mom the way she has. He was so adamant about giving her everything that Ashley knew she wanted to be that same kind of rock for her mom after her dad had passed away. She says she was around enough and that she wouldn't change anything- that it's hard sometimes, but they're both happy and that's what matters.

We've become unbelievably closer since she was able to open up to me completely. Not that she was hiding herself before, but it's like she's finally showing me all of her. And she's beautiful, inside and out.

I've made sure to not hide any of myself from her. She feels safe enough to be completely raw with me and I want to give every ounce of that back to her in return.

One aspect I've come to cherish about our relationship are the silences we share with each other. We've always been able to be comfortable without needing to say anything, but recently they've become so much deeper. We have the most powerful conversations without ever uttering a single word. I get so lost in just reading what's in her eyes, never having to ask what she's thinking or what she's feeling.

It's just there. For me.

It's in moments like that- when my heart beats so fast and the thundering beat is so deafening in my ears, that there can't possibly be any way that Ashley can't hear it or feel it too- when I feel truly alive.

Unfortunately, one thing I could find no way around is sharing our photo albums. My attempts to make this a one-sided exchange, i.e. leaving mine out of it, failed miserably. As a result I reached one simple conclusion: Ashley; adorable. Me; embarrassing. Trust me when I say Paula was more than willing to lend a hand in that little number, not to mention ecstatic to have Ashley over again.

My parents never did ask what happened with Ashley that night we left abruptly. I was thankful for it. It's not my story to tell and they knew that I would have elaborated on it if it hadn't been a private matter. They did ask if she was okay and when I assured them all was well, they were relieved and that was the end of that- with a promise to bring her over again soon, which I did, for my pure mortification.

Whatever. It was worth it to see her childhood.

She even let me keep a picture of her with her dad. She couldn't have been older than 6 years old- she was sitting in a little wooden chair with her dad kneeling before her, placing her tiny hands in the right places on the fret of her guitar, her toothy grin instantly melting my heart.

* * *

I picked Ashley up from her double shift two hours ago. We were supposed to have gone out tonight, but when the head chef called in with an emergency, unable to make it in, and already being short-handed for the night, she was forced to stay.

Look at my girl, holding down the fort like a champ.

It was late when we got back to her house and I could tell she was exhausted. I told her to go make some tea and I'd run her a bath. She looked at me strangely with a smile, nodding before making her way to the kitchen.

She insisted I get in there with her, however I had other plans. Plans for something I never thought I would ever do in my life, but was happy to do.

I gave her a foot massage.

Normally, I can't stand feet. A girl I was with a few years ago tried touching my feet once and she nearly lost an eye. Knee-jerk reaction, it wasn't my fault.

But Ashley has cute feet. And I know they were probably sore, having been standing and hustling around the kitchen for as many hours as she had. She seemed to appreciate my efforts if her satisfied moan was anything to go by. In a strictly platonic way, of course.

Okay, maybe it was a little sexual, but you get what I mean.

I was thoroughly thanked by her yanking me in for a long, languid kiss that I, like any person with a brain, did not protest to. I did, however, resist when she nearly pulled me into the bathtub with her, fully clothed, but I was ready for it. The smirk she was wearing when she pulled out of the kiss gave her away completely.

Instead, I washed her hair for her and helped her dry off when she was done soaking in the hot water. I viewed it as a win-win. She gets pampered and I get to wander with my hands under _completely_ innocent pretenses.

After a short make-out session in the bathroom with me, sadly, fully clothed and her, not so much, I found the adult in me and tossed her robe to her. I figured we would just go to bed after her long day, but she suggested we watch a movie downstairs.

Currently, we're laying on her couch in our tanks and pajama pants. She's laying half on top of me with her head on my chest. We've been talking on and off, having forgotten the movie and switched it off long ago, being more than content to just talk quietly or enjoy each other in silence.

"I talked to my mom this morning," she says softly, voice laced with excitement.

I run my fingers through her hair and smile. "Oh yeah? How is she?"

"She's good, a little jetlagged. She's in Switzerland for a week."

I scoff playfully. "And I didn't even get an invite? What a beast. I take offense."

I feel her chuckle. "_The nerve_," she says wryly. "I did tell her to bring you back some chocolate though, I figured it might make up for her snubbing you on your well-deserved European vacation."

"You better not be toying with me, Ashley. You know how serious I am about imported sweets."

"I don't kid around about chocolate, Spencer. You should know this by now."

I allow a humorous smile to break out, knowing she can't see me. I made a joke about never allowing her to have hot chocolate again, telling her that her and my dad were in dire need of professional help to break their habits.

She didn't find it very funny and ignored me for 10 minutes.

Honestly, the first step is admitting you have a problem. They're both still in the denial stage.

"You treat me so well. You're in my good books for at least two weeks," I say seriously.

"Two? Someone pinch me! Here I thought it would only earn me a week."

I laugh at her and plant a kiss on her head. "Shut up," I mutter into her hair quietly.

She brings my hand up to her mouth, placing slow soft kisses to each one of my fingers as we slip back into another comfortable silence.

My eyes close and minutes pass where all I can hear is our breathing. My hand absent-mindedly slips underneath Ashley's top and I run my fingertips softly across the small of her back, up her spine. Feeling her shiver slightly, I repeat my actions, reveling in her warm breath against my skin.

I don't know if I'm just overly sensitive tonight, but the tingling sensation I always feel beneath my fingertips when I touch her has increased tenfold tonight; feeling the shockwaves travel through my fingers, up my arm and settling in my chest. I feel goosebumps spreading across her back, making me wonder if she's feeling the same sensation I am.

Her own hand slips beneath my tank top, her fingers lazily grazing my side before she rubs her palm across the flat of my stomach. Feeling the skin beneath her touch tingle, I inhale a larger breath than normal.

Her head shifts and she places a soft, lingering kiss to my neck. A wave of awareness washes over me. And I feel calm, warm, and secure.

Ashley tries to move into me impossibly closer as her hold on me tightens. And without a second of hesitation, I embrace what is happening.

Allowing another minute of silence to pass, making sure that I prepare myself to put everything into this as if my life depended on it; wanting her to hear the confidence and sincerity in my voice, to feel everything I feel for her.

I inhale steadily before telling her I've never been more sure of anything.

"I love you."

Our hands stop their movements and my eyes shoot open, knowing that I'm not mistaken; that I heard her voice fall in line with my own, matching every bit of sincerity there. I heard her, clear as day.

The silence in the room has become a piercing quiet.

She slowly lifts her head off my chest, raising her face to meet my own. Our eyes meet and the brief, surprise-induced tension in my body falls away completely. I know the way she's looking at me will stay with me forever.

Her smile is soft as her hand reaches up to my face, her warm hand cupping my cheek as her thumb brushes across my bottom lip, staring intently at me in reverence. My hand threads through her hair as she shifts her body to lay flush atop of my own.

Her lips press into mine again and again, slowly, soft and lingering, becoming firmer each time they meet. Ashley is the one to deepen it, causing a soft moan to emanate from my throat. When air becomes an issue between us, I move my free hand to the back of her head, wanting to keep her as close as possible. Our foreheads rest against each other and she nuzzles our noses together, breathing heavy. She places a kiss to my lips so softly, but I feel it. I feel everything from her right now.

"I love you so much, Spence," she breathes onto my lips.

At hearing her confession again, I smile widely; the feeling pulsing through my body being one I will never forget.

It's like being on one of those rollercoasters that start out at a complete stop and then with no warning at all, shoots off so fast you feel like your stomach was left behind. The rush is terrifying, but you find yourself either screaming or smiling or both.

My insides are definitely screaming.

Unable to find words good enough for the moment, I grab her hand and place it over my pounding heart, covering it with my own. I lean the short distance up and bring our lips together in the most heart-felt kiss we've ever shared.

Pulling back to lock our gazes once again, I don't need Ashley to tell me that she wants to go to bed. After kissing her forehead, she begins moving off of me to stand. She extends her hand to me and I don't think twice before taking it in my own.

We don't speak as we walk the familiar way up to Ashley's bedroom, words being beyond a necessity at this point.

As we make work of shedding any barriers between us from each other, we never break eye contact; never wanting the silent exchange of our love to waver for even a second. Every single touch, action and movement is nothing short of sensual.

We take our time as if we have until the end of the world. My lips cover every inch of her soft skin like I'm learning her for the first time. My touches have never been more gentle or expressive. Every one of them telling her how much I love her, how much I need her.

When Ashley is hovering above me, her loving gaze still never wavering, I feel her grip on my hand tighten right when my back arches off the bed and presses into her. My eyes finally lose the battle when euphoria surges through my entire body. She holds onto me while my body trembles, placing long drawn out kisses to my face.

Moving to lay on her side, she rolls me over to do the same, her arm sliding underneath my own to press into my back. Her fingers play with the damp hair on the back of my neck. Our bodies couldn't possibly be any closer; legs tangled, chests pressed together firmly, holding on to each other tightly as our breathing regulates.

We fall back into another unwavering deep gaze while fingers lightly brush back and forth over the skin they rest on and it isn't long until I feel myself soon drifting off to sleep in the arms of the only person I ever want to be wrapped up in like this.

I don't even have to question that no one will ever love me the way Ashley loves me, knowing she feels the same thing with me, her eyes telling me that now and having told me that every day since I met her.

_And I'm never letting her go._


	14. Chapter 14

**No, you're not hallucinating. I am _actually_ updating the very next day! What can I say, I was inspired. Plus, you lot totally deserve it. I was completely slack-jawed at some of the responses for the last chapter. You guys make me swoon. Seriously. I can say thank you a hundred times over and I still feel that it would be inadequate for the genuine smile you bring to my face. I also wanted to do a little FOF, which is why I'm posting this so soon. Normally, I'd sit on it for a few days to see what kind of momentum I can keep up, but to hell with that, I say! This is, I think, the shortest chapter since the first one, just some fluff. But I wanted to ease out of the heavier stuff- don't want to linger in it for too long.**

**_live4her_- Thank you :) As someone who's engaged and ready to spend the rest of their life with someone, it means a lot that you feel like I can capture that kind of emotion. I'm definitely not there with anyone yet, but I feel like I have experienced enough to know what that sort of connection feels like. I'm just happy it shined through in the writing, sometimes it's hard to get that kind of emotion just right on paper (or you know what I mean, lol).**

**_YurTeddyBear-_ Happy Birthday (yesterday)! Sorry to hear your day was _anything_ less than fantastic, but I'm glad that I could leave you with even a shred of positivity.**

**_imaferrari-_ You never cease to please in your reviews, I really appreciate them. Thank you for your consistency in that, it really is wonderful to have people who constantly leave you with words that can inspire you to continue and encourage you to be even better than before.**

**_Anon-_ I cannot understand how anyone could not get the appeal of Spencer! I am completely Team Spencer to the death, haha! But to each their own, I suppose. I will, however, graciously take credit for your change of heart, even if it's only in this story *bows triumphantly* Thank you for your kind words :)**

**_kookymook-_ WOW. The smile spreading across my face as I read your review was just awesome. Definitely the longest review, by far, I have yet to receive and I can't tell you how much I appreciate you taking your time out, not only to read my babble, but leave such a fantastic response. THANK YOU! My sympathy goes to you for your loss on the horses. I've never been to the track myself, but my dad once let me bet my allowance on the 1998 Super Bowl when I was 10 and I lost tragically. It was enough to tell me to never bet on things not at your hand. Blackjack might not be at your fingertips, but you're free to bet hand by hand and walk away when the going gets tough. Better luck next time ;)**

**I suddenly feel like I'm accepting an award at the Oscar's and I've been yapping too long and the music is shooing me off the stage. You each deserve personal thanks, but I don't want to ramble too much. Just know that I really do appreciate anyone who takes time to hear any of my crap out. This has been pretty therapeutic, as a lot of things in this story have come from my own life. The fact that _anyone_ is even enjoying it is enough for me.**

* * *

I had to wake up at an ungodly hour this morning and it has really begun to take its toll on me as the day wears on.

My mom and dad decided to take an impromptu trip out of town together. Well, technically my dad is at a conference in Denver and my mom, shockingly enough, was able to take the time off from the hospital to go with him. And me being the only reliable one in my family, _cough_Glen_cough_, I had the duty of taking care of Brutus while they're away.

I had class at 9 am, which I was late to because by the time I had woken up, gotten ready and made my way to my parent's house, only to find that poor Brutus had gotten sick overnight and had to clean it up, it was quarter past.

Knowing I would already be marked absent, but still needing to be there for the notes, _THANK GOD_ I had my only professor who's a real hard-ass and was dead-set on making "an example" of me for wasting his time and disrupting his class by not being punctual.

I've never even been late to this goddamn course, besides today.

Personally, I wanted to pull a Spicoli and inform him that it is, indeed, "our time." Especially considering I paid $700 for this fucking class, and that doesn't even include the eye-bulging cost of the textbook, but I was too tired to even lip off and just took his shit.

I know. I'm getting soft.

Whatever; I'm graduating soon enough and I'll be damned if I'm going to let 2 x 4 Up-His-Ass-Schneider put a rift into my groove. Everyone at this university hates him, which is why his car has been keyed and egged more times than I can count during my 4 years here. Sometimes I wish I had the metaphorical balls for it to _at least once_ have been me.

Prick.

* * *

I'm walking out of my last class for the day when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. Retrieving it, I grin like an idiot as I read it.

_**Missed you this morning. Wish I could have made you breakfast before you left- damn those parents of yours and their whimsical ways ;) Boss called me, no work today. Can't wait to see you later. Love you- Ash xx**_

And just like that, my entire bad day never even happened.

At least for now.

Locking my phone and sliding it back into my pocket as I walk out the doors of the Business building, I decide to surprise Ashley with something I know she'll love.

When she's happy, I'm happy. And I could use it today.

* * *

I stopped at Ashley's favorite café that has hot chocolate, and I quote, "From the Gods."

Unfortunately, I was stuck in mid-day traffic due to some incompetent fucktard who wrecked because he forgot how to drive in the snow, excuse me, snow/rain. I don't understand- we've just been through months of heavy snowstorms and you had a problem with slush?

Move to Florida, asshole.

In any fashion, Ashley's hot chocolate is now cold and my coffee is long gone. It's times like that I wish I was a smoker. My road rage might subside a little.

I pull up to Ashley's fortress and exhale heavily.

Okay! A bad day is no match for my woman and her adorableness.

I get out of my car and sneak stealthily into her house, wanting to surprise her. I sent her a text while I was waiting for our drinks telling her I needed to go to the library to help a classmate catch up on notes for our exam next week.

Yeah, I'm sly like that.

Tiptoeing, albeit noisily, along the marble floor of the entryway, I cringe. Damn rain and my wet shoes. I kick them off toward the door and nearly knock a vase off a table, but thanking the universe for it taking pity on me for once today, I continue on my way.

I reach the kitchen and by the time I do, I feel like I'm in some sort of military tactics game. I probably look like a complete fool, but I don't care. I'm having fun, and I'm not doing too shabby thus far. Given, this house is the size of Texas and there's only one other person in it, the odds of going undetected are abundantly in my favor.

Don't rain on my parade, you.

I find myself before Ashley's bedroom and I can hear her music on. Peeking around the doorframe, I see her lying on her stomach on top of her bed, facing away from me and kicking her feet to the beat in the air.

I smile and quietly make my way over to her undetected and see that she's looking at the pictures I reluctantly let her have of me when I was a kid.

_Awwww._

I'm leaning over just behind her to see the pictures she's holding and I still can't believe I let her have _those ones_. But it's still fucking cute that she's looking at them like this when no one is around.

"Hey stalker," I say lowly.

And I immediately regret my game of stealth.

Ashley jolts up so quickly, I barely even register it before I'm completely covered in her hot chocolate.

Sigh.

Is there something I did wrong? Honestly!

"Oh my god, baby, I'm so sorry!"

I look at her widened eyes and neither of us say anything for a good few seconds before she bursts into laughter.

"Yeah, you seem _real_ apologetic," I say sarcastically.

"I am!" she says through another fit of giggles.

"Uh huh. Get me a towel, please." I wipe away the sweet liquid from my nose before I accidentally inhale it. As pleasant as that sounds, I'm going to say "no thanks."

She skips off still laughing and I hear her mutter that I'm going to need more than a towel for that.

See if I ever try and surprise her with hot chocolate again…

…you're not believing it, and neither am I. We're square.

Ashley comes back in with a towel as I'm peeling my soaked shirt off of me. It gets caught around my head. Unable to see and utterly frustrated at this point, I groan loudly.

"Damn it! Can't _anything_ go right today?" I yell, as I nearly trip over my own feet.

I feel it swiftly taken off and my eyes land on Ashley standing directly in front of me, a sympathetic smile on her face, but amusement still simmering under the surface.

"Not your day?" she asks sweetly, while drying off the splashes from my face, neck and arms.

"No. I swear today has been one of those days that the universe has given me the finger all day and all I can see is a bright neon sign flashing 'sucker' over and over again, in big capital, _condescending_ letters!"

She chuckles at me, tossing the towel into the hamper.

I'm pouting and I know it. She gives me a cute frown before leaning in pressing her lips to mine, firm and unmoving. When she finally pulls away, I'm smiling softly.

She gives me a small smirk before her brow furrows. "Wait, I thought her were at the library?"

I sigh. "No, I just told you that because I wanted to surprise you with your beloved hot chocolate from that café you like so much."

She grins and kisses my cheek as she wraps her arms around my neck.

"But then I got stuck in traffic and by the time I finally made it here, it was cold. I guess that's a relief though, or I might be sitting in the emergency room with second-degree burns or something," I joke.

"I'd still love you though," she says, kissing my chin.

"Good to know," I whisper, as she moves down my neck, kissing and snaking her tongue out to drag along the skin.

"Not that I mind, but-"

"-you taste like chocolate," she interrupts me, already knowing what I was going to say. "See, I suddenly am having remorse about wiping it all off. And the only bit that's left, is on the floor and I refuse to even go there, so I figure I can get whatever is left behind from you before you shower."

"Sh-shower?" How is it she still makes me stutter? It's pathetic and welcome at the same time.

"Mmhmm," she replies, placing another open-mouthed kiss to the skin beneath her lips before walking us backwards toward her bathroom.

_Wow my day just took a turn for the amazing._


	15. Chapter 15

**I can't promise that this little surge of frequent updates is going to last, but I hope you're enjoying it. This chapter was kind of fun to write and I just couldn't wait to post it, I don't know why. Guess I'm just weird like that. Couple of things in this chapter come from a conversation I had with my friend who just moved to Texas. He was at SXSW and heard a performance from inside a bar he was at. He found out that it was Rick Astley performing "Never Gonna Give You Up" and I laughed at that. What a crooner, haha. Oh and there's a bit where I call a Frenchie a frog. I don't know if that's insulting, but it's not meant to be, so if anyone is French, don't get your panties in a twist. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

After getting cleaned off and changed into a fresh pair of clothes, I found myself in a much better mood than earlier thanks to the hottie sitting to my left. She's been rambling non-stop about some of the strangest things for the last hour and I can't help but think it's adorable. I've mostly just been listening to her jump from one topic to the next, but every so often she'll ask me something totally random and I'll have to pretend I've been keeping up, even though she can clearly see I'm trying to finish some reading homework.

"Do you ever wonder what the hell our parents were thinking back in the 80's with that music?" she asks, making a face.

This causes me to turn and raise a quizzical eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Your dad was a musician in the 80's, and I happen to like his songs."

"No, not him. I mean, don't you ever just like…hear a song that you, ya know, wanna get down to?"

I laugh. Hello, Left Field.

"I'm being serious, Spencer! So, there was some really great music in the late 80's, right? But come on- there was also some _really_ appalling stuff too. I mean, I think about it and it just makes me cringe. God, Rick Astley _so_ would not put me in the mood…" she trails off with a serious expression.

I smile at her and chuckle, "You are so weird."

She just shrugs at me and pulls her legs up beneath her on the couch we're sat on.

I go back to reading my textbook. Five minutes pass and I can feel her eyes in my direction. I glance at her out of the corner of my eye and try to suppress a smile. She's craning her neck, trying to read what's on the page.

"Something striking your fancy over there, ADD?" I ask without looking at her.

"What class is that for?"

"Liability Risk Management and Guest Security," I reply animatedly. "Captivating stuff, let me tell you."

"I'll bet. Probably a good class for you though, huh? You seem like the type that would lay the smack down on some poor unsuspecting woman if she told you she wasn't satisfied with your food or service, resulting in a lawsuit."

"I have no idea what you're implying. I'm as sweet as honey."

She snorts.

"Excuse you?" I prompt, closing my textbook and tossing it onto the table in front of us.

Ashley puts her hands up in mock surrender and stifles her grin poorly. "All I'm saying, Spencer, is that you were horrible to that lady at the restaurant the other night. I had to listen to the frog prattle on in excitement about it for the next two days. And you don't even work there. Imagine what you're going to be like when you run your own place."

I blush.

When I picked Ashley up from work last week, I had shown up early and decided to wait around for her to finish up and talk with the bartender. His name is Carter and he's a pretty cool guy, I've found out. I make it a point to stop in and say hi when I can. He's charming and great with the customers, but he likes to make fun of a lot of the yuppie people that dine in here regularly; I enjoy the past time as well, of course.

I overheard some snobby woman complaining about a particular dish that I remember Ashley recently talking about trying to perfect. And you'll forgive me if I'm not about to let this prude trash my baby behind her back. I mean, you would have done the exact same thing, right? …Right?

Anyway, I walked up to confront the old hag when I got a whiff of her nasty perfume that smelled like she spritzed on concentrated dead-cat-in-formaldehyde. I ended up telling her that maybe if she didn't bathe in that shit, her cuisine would be more enjoyable.

And maybe some other colorful phrases after she claimed I was a degenerate.

What? She was a bitch.

Needless to say, I was told to wait outside. Thankfully her crazy French manager, Lucien, really likes me. He told me that "putain" comes in all the time and never has anything good to say and that despite the bucks she's rolling in, he suspects she does it to get comp'd a meal or the occasional dessert. I'm under strict instruction to never let it happen again as it's bad for business, but it's hard to take him seriously when he's basically telling me how awesome I am for telling the old bat off.

"The difference is I was standing up for _you_. That's a completely different set of circumstances."

"Mmhmm," she taps her chin thoughtfully. "Aaaand, when you end up hiring me at your restaurant, who's to say you won't let the business go down in flames because every time someone says they didn't enjoy their meal, you go all Tony Soprano on them?"

"Who says I'm hiring you?" I scoff.

"You did. Remember?"

Damn her.

Defeated again.

"I wont?" I say, pathetically.

Ashley grins widely causing her nose to crease at the bridge and grabs a fistful of my shirt, pulling me in for a kiss and to lie down on top of her.

"Even I'm not believing that, Spence," she whispers on my lips.

I smirk, knowing she's right. "Okay. So when everything falls apart and I'm a big failure, you can just sugar momma me for the rest of our lives," I whisper teasingly, kissing the side of her face and making her laugh.

"Nah, I think I'll just leave you on the streets. I suggest joining a gang for protection. You might act like a badass, but you'll never make it in the hood on your own. If you need money, sell crack. Oh and I hear newspaper is good for insulation in the winter, I wouldn't want you to freeze," she retorts easily while playing with the collar on my shirt.

"Aw, you have such high hopes for me, baby. I promise, I won't let you down."

"Wipe that smile off your face, Spencer. You can't run around with a bunch of thugs grinning like an idiot. Practice makes perfect, show me your mean mug."

I give her my best impression and all she does is laugh at me and I frown.

"I love you," she mumbles, kissing the corner of my mouth.

I grin again, like I do every time she tells me that. I'm still not totally used to it. I look her in the eyes before kissing her softly.

"I love you too."

* * *

I've been at work for less than an hour and I already feel like I'm well into overtime.

A loud laugh alerts me to my day suddenly becoming completely perfect.

Yes, that's sarcasm you smell.

I unenthusiastically turn around to find Glen and a couple of his buddies from his high school basketball days hitting on the hostess.

Thank god I'm working the bar tonight. Maybe I can slip some sleeping pills into their beer or something. I quickly turn around hoping he didn't spot me, although I have a feeling the only thing he _has _spotted since he walked in is Veronica's rack.

At least I won't have to serve them directly, I might even get away scott free and he won't see me at all.

"Baby sis!"

Bastard.

I turn around and plaster a fake smile across my face, seeing him making his way towards the bar.

"Shrek," I greet him, losing the smile. "Why are you here?"

"Don't act like you aren't happy to see me!" he says smugly.

"I'm not acting," I deadpan.

"Whatever. Hey guys, you remember my little sister, Spencer, right?" he asks his friends. One of them is giving me the once over and the other is checking out Veronica's ass as she stands at the front of the restaurant.

Ugh.

"Definitely," says Douche #1, still meeting anywhere but my face.

"Yeah, hey- eyes are up here, dipshit."

He instantly jerks his eyes up to meet mine and when he sees the unimpressed look I'm sure is on my face, he averts his gaze elsewhere.

That's what I thought.

"Glen, seriously, can't you guys go somewhere else to watch the game tonight? Don't you have a house anymore?"

"It's '_ladies night in,_'" he says sarcastically, throwing up air quotes.

Glen lives with Douche #2 and two other girls. I told him it would backfire. He could hardly stand living with _me_ growing up and I'm not your typical girl.

"Fine, but keep your band of idiots under control. Last time you were here for a sports event, you got thrown out for being too enthusiastic and I'm the one that got shit for it."

"Hey, it's not my fault your boss is a dick and runs a sports bar that he expects people to fucking golf clap when our team scores a touchdown!"

"Okay, calm down, psycho," I say while looking around, making sure my boss isn't around. That would just be icing. "Go sit at your table and don't make a scene."

"Hook us up with a few pitchers," he calls out over his shoulder as he walks away.

"I'm not your server…" I trail off, as he's already out of earshot, "…punk."

* * *

2 hours later, Glen and his 'roided-out crew are still here and are on their fifth pitcher of beer and I'm starting to wonder why I keep giving it to them. They're looking pretty frazzled and their team is losing. This can only spell disaster.

"What does a girl have to do to get a damn drink around here?" I hear a voice say from behind me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

Turning around, I see Ashley sat on a barstool, looking at me impatiently.

I walk up to her smiling, "What are you doing here, troublemaker? Trying to get me fired?" I say, leaning down on my forearms in front of her.

"No, I'm trying to get a drink in this place, but no one seems to be paying attention to little old me."

"It's because no one can see you when you can't even see over the bar," I tease.

She flips me off and I laugh, leaning in to give her a chaste kiss.

"Sorry, I was just trying to decide how long it's going to be until Glen gets himself thrown out again."

She looks at me with confusion. "Huh?"

I gesture behind me with my thumb and almost as if on cue, Glen's shrill voice rings throughout the bar.

"Oh come on! FOUL!"

Finally taking notice of my idiot brother, she gives me a nod acknowledging my inner struggle, making an "ah" face.

"Want something to drink?"

"Hmmm, surprise me," she says with a smirk, knowing exactly what she'll end up having.

I grab a glass, fill it with ice and pour in the Jack and Diet Coke. I slide it over to her. "That'll be $5.50," I pronounce, even though I wouldn't take her money.

Apparently she doesn't take me seriously anyway and just snorts before taking a sip.

"I am hungry though. Do you have a menu up here?"

Already reaching for one, I scoff at her. "Am I paying for your meal too?"

"Yep," she replies flippantly while taking the menu out of my hands.

I laugh, "You're a piece of work, Davies."

I stare at her expectantly while she reads over the menu, looking cute. She takes a thoughtful sip of her drink and I start to smile at her.

She closes the menu, setting it down in front of her and pushes it toward me.

"You can surprise me there too," she says cheekily.

"Really? With anything?" I ask with a disbelieving look on my face. I briefly wonder if she's serious. I'd totally order the seafood platter, just to mess with her.

"Anything, as long as it's cheese fries with a side of ranch."

"Cheese fries? Look I know you're some big shot chef in this town, but this is just a bar & grill. I don't think our kitchen has the culinary capacity to fulfill your order."

"Shut up, Spencer. Place my order, I'm starving!" she whines.

"Alright, alright. God, and you call me a pig. I'll see what I can do. But you're gonna owe me!" I say before making my way to the kitchen.

* * *

By the time Ashley finishes her food, I'm almost home free. Meaning I get to leave this place for the night, and thankfully so. I can hear Glen starting to get heated with some guys supporting the opposing team in the game that just ended. His team lost and he's a sore loser. I thought playing sports growing up was supposed to instill sportsman-like conduct or whatever? No?

I need to get out of here before I can be held responsible.

I've already been warned by my boss to not "canoodle" with the guests when he happened to be stalking by and saw me kissing my girlfriend.

Jealous bastard. We weren't even making out.

"You want me to try and get him out of here before things get worse?" Ashley asks me, taking a sip of water.

"Maybe," I reply distractedly. I'm torn between wanting this to pan out so I can see my brother put in his place and not wanting the situation to escalate, knowing that I'll be blamed for it. But it's like watching a train wreck; I can't look away.

The cracking sound of a fist to Glen's face makes its way to my ears as I see him go down.

Shit.

I hop over the bar in a flash and make my way over to the cock fest taking place. Grabbing the guy off my brother, I throw him into his crowd of friends behind him.

"Back the fuck off, asshole," I spit out venomously.

I kneel down next to Glen who's holding his bleeding nose. I know I should be more sympathetic, considering he's my brother and all, but I can't hold back the laugh threatening to escape.

"Alright there, champ?" I ask through a chuckle, helping him up to a standing position.

Ignoring me completely, "Man, fuck you and your sucker punch. You hit like a girl," he spits out at the meathead who knocked him on his ass.

"Glen, stop-"

"Says the guy who needs some chick to keep him from getting his ass kicked? Weak ass, pretty boy."

I'm so gonna get fired for this.

I turn around with a thunderous expression on my face before I walk right up to the mouthy son of a bitch. "What did you just say about my brother?"

"I said-"

I don't give him a chance to finish his sentence when I thrust my palm up into his nose and he collapses to his knees crying out like a girl, reminding me of when Charlie pulled the same move on that cracky hobo. Man that felt good.

I grab his hair and roughly pull his head back and lean in so our faces are almost touching. "And you call me a chick? You just sounded like 7-year-old girl opening up a My Little Pony on Christmas Day in 1995. Get the fuck out of here before I really have a chance to kick your ass."

I shove him back and he's caught by one of his friends, looking wide-eyed. I stare him down as they shuffle out of the building.

"Real nice, Spence. Now I don't look like an ass at all," Glen says from behind me.

Turning around, he's met with my incredulous expression. "Are you fucking kidding me, Glen? You don't need my help in making yourself look like an ass, you did a fine job of it on your own."

Just then, Ashley walks up to us with a bag of ice. Handing it to Glen, he takes it and presses it up to his nose, looking like a child who has just been grounded for mouthing off to his mother.

"It didn't look to me like you had _anything_ under control, like you promised you would keep it. And apparently your friends weren't about to step in at any time." I look pointedly at his friends and they aren't looking at me at all.

"Sorry, Spence."

"Whatever. Just go home, Glen."

Glen picks up his jacket and leaves more than enough money on the table to cover their food and beer, walking out without a word. I spot my boss crossing the room and he doesn't look happy.

"Fuck…" I mutter under my breath.

"Carlin! What the hell was that? I told you that brother of yours isn't allowed in here anymore!"

"I'm sorry, he promised me he wasn't going to cause any trouble."

"Lot of good that did, I see. And _you_! You can't just go around punching our customers."

"But Tom, he hit my brother first, I'm the one that put a stop to it and got them out of here!"

"It doesn't matter. We can't have a liability like that around here. It's not how I run my business. You're fired."

He walks away and I sigh dejectedly. When he's gone back into his office, I turn to the onlookers in the suddenly quiet bar.

"What the hell are you looking at?" I growl out.

"Spence, come on, let's just go," Ashley says, taking my hand.

"I just gotta grab my keys and clock out. Wait for me at the door, I'll just be a minute."

She nods before walking off.

* * *

Meeting Ashley at the door, she's wearing an expression I can't decipher.

"What?"

"I guess now isn't a good time to tell you that class you're taking about the whole liability stuff isn't doing a whole lot for you."

"Yeah, now's probably not the best time."

Ashley and I walk out of the bar hand in hand. She brings them up to her mouth and kisses my palm.

"Does it hurt?"

"Nothing a little ice won't fix right up," I smile, reassuring her I'm fine.

"Good. Because that whole scene back there…totally hot."

"Oh yeah, you get off on me bringing men to their knees and making them cry like little girls?"

"I guess so."

She smiles seductively, looking at me with darker eyes.

_Maybe this whole incident isn't going to be so bad if this is the kind of consequence I have to endure._


	16. Chapter 16

**So I don't really know what happened with this chapter. It gets a little raunchy at the end. And...I don't really know how you're all going to take it, but I suppose I'll wait and see. I've been a little riled up today. I'm getting ready to watch a basketball game against a rival team. I swear if those goddamn Lakers win, I am going to light _something_ on fire. So, you see, that's probably where this came from. Hopefully it'll go over alright. Let me know if it wasn't your cup of tea, after all I aim to please you just as much as I enjoy writing this guy.**

**I'm giving a little salute to one of my favorite movies in this one with some character names; extra point to anyone who catches on to it. Also, the mentioned cupcakes were a real gift given to me for my birthday this year by the girls in this chapter (the hookah girls are making a comeback!). They were amazing, so don't hate. As usual, many thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming, I crave them ;) I'm heading down to Lake Powell this Sunday to go fishing with my dad, a friend of ours and my roomie. Should be a good time and I'm going to do my best to get some inspiration for this story while I get out of the city for a few days. Happy weekend, loves :) **

**Oh yeah, this chapter will turn into some NC-17 action, if you hadn't already surmised as much- just a fair warning.**

* * *

"It's Charlie's birthday on Friday," I say to Ashley as we sit in a booth having lunch together.

She showed up to my class an hour ago knocking on the door to inform my professor that a "tragedy had struck the family" and was unable to reach me- my phone being dead- and being the wonderful "cousin" that she is, offered to track me down, stating that it was imperative I be excused from class.

I was excused from my assignment and sent off with sincere apologies.

Lying little shit. I love her.

"Yeah? What's she doing?" Ashley asks with interest, taking a large bite of her sandwich, making her cheeks puff out adorably.

I chuckle at her and wipe off the dab of mayo on her bottom lip with my thumb, causing her to smile bashfully through her mouthful.

"I thought we'd be going out, but she just decided to throw a party at the house. She figured it would be cheaper for everyone that way, and if that isn't the truth. She paid a two hundred dollar tab at the bar last weekend between her and Micah alone."

"Ouch."

I nod, taking a sip of my water. "Not to mention the cab fare home. So anyway, it'll be nice though. I can get you nice and liquored up and coerce you downstairs to bed you. You'll be helpless," I say grinning at her.

"Oh, you mean like you did the night we met? '_We could play pool or something_,'" she says mocking me.

"Hey, I recall I'm the one that put the breaks on that. You were seconds away from ripping my clothes off and having your way with me. It's okay; I know I'm a hot commodity," I say casually.

She snorts, "If you say so, Spencer."

I throw a fry at her and she kisses her hand and reaches across the table, lightly smacking me on the cheek telling me, while laughing, she's sorry and that I'm the hottest piece of ass she's ever seen.

* * *

Ashley looks edible tonight in her black dress. Couldn't tell you what inspired her to dress like that for just a house party, but you won't hear me complaining.

We're on our way to my house for Charlie's party and I haven't been able to keep my eyes off her. She's driving for a change and it's currently doing two things: Letting me keep my eyes trained on her for as long as I damn well please, and also making me wonder why I don't make her drive more; I drive us everywhere. I could live in this car and die happy.

She drives a black 2011 C63 AMG Mercedes-Benz.

I'm not going to lie, I feel powerful when I'm in this car. I even look at other people on the road, giving them looks like "Yeah, I'm important." I even gave some old lady attitude for her audaciousness when she was driving too damn slow. But no one can ever see me, the windows are tinted impossibly dark. Forget hearing my empty threats. Ashley just laughs at me and tells me I'm pathetic.

That's love.

I remember the first time I saw her pull up in this car when we met for coffee one day. I was already inside and sipping on my latte. I saw it pull up and probably drooled all over myself, but whatever, right? Then I see Ashley get out of it and she was wearing low-rise charcoal jeans, a tight black v-neck t-shirt and black sunglasses.

She looked hot and like she was about to pop a cap in someone's ass with a name like Giovanni DiGregorio, or something.

She walked in, perching her sunglasses on top of her head and greeted me with her smile that I love, as if her pulling up in my dream car was the most normal thing in the world. I stared back at her dumfounded and when she asked me what my problem was, I replied, "Are you in the mafia or something?"

Of course I was kidding, but I mean- I had to ask.

"You're drooling again," Ashley says while never taking her eyes off the road.

"I can't help it," I say while never taking my eyes off of her.

"Seriously, if I just let you drive it once, will you stop acting like you'd rather sleep with my car than me?"

I smile. "No. And that is a ludicrous notion, by the way. I'm only looking at you."

She looks at me and just smiles, shaking her head in amusement. Grabbing my hand she brings it to her lips before resting it in her lap for the remainder of the drive.

* * *

Walking inside, I notice that there aren't nearly as many people here yet as I thought there would be, but I'm not holding my breath. I know it won't last. I hear Charlie hollering about something in the kitchen and guess she's probably had a few already.

Coming to the top of the stairs, I see her looking ridiculous. She's wearing a shiny gold, plastic King's crown with embedded gems and has enough beads around her neck to make one think she just got back from a Mardi Gras parade. Her crown is crooked and hanging down, covering an eye. It's just a little too big for her head, but it looks hilarious.

"Spencer, get your ass in here and take a shot with me!" she yells out.

I enter the kitchen and drop Ashley's hand to pull my moronic friend into a hug.

"Happy Birthday, grandma. The big 7-0, huh? From Pull-Ups to Depend's. So proud," I tease. She's only a few weeks older than me.

"Yeah, you know I'm scheduled for my hip replacement tomorrow morning. Gotta wake up early, so I'm not drinkin' tonight," she slurs out.

"I noticed," I reply, laughing.

She whips her head to my left and settles her eyes on my girlfriend.

"Ashley!" she says excitedly, her voice cracking a bit on the second half of her name like she was a boy going through puberty.

Charlie pulls her into a hug that she returns immediately.

The two of them have gotten along really well in the little amount of time we've all spent together. Though, much to my chagrin, Charlie is always asking for details about our sex life- excuse me, she coins it our "chitty chitty bang bang time," (she's a big fan of the late Nate Dogg) and I want to slap her- but Ashley just feeds her full of all these bullshit stories about how we role play and dress up as furry animals, making me laugh.

I pour a row of shots and faintly hear Ashley mentioning something about a gorilla and smirk to myself.

Turning around I pass shot glasses to Ashley and Charlie. Grabbing the remaining two, I turn around and see Micah making his way inside from our back deck.

"Oh, don't tell me you're toasting to the birthday girl without me!"

"Wouldn't dream of it," I say handing the glass over to him.

Charlie holds out her glass to be clanked with the rest. "To titties!"

We've been cheers-ing to the same thing for the last 3 years, no matter the occasion. I mean, come on. Who needs a speech or some sappy "here's to my best friend" shit when there are boobies to appreciate? Am I right, or am I right?

We all down our shots with smiles on our faces and hear the front door slam shut.

"What's up shitties?" Unmistakably Rae.

Charlie and Micah suddenly look a little more sober and I understand immediately.

"Hide the bottle!" Micah says in a harsh whisper.

I instantly grab the Jack and set it underneath the sink and turn around just in time to see her walking into the kitchen.

See, here's the thing with Rae: Love her. But she's a hot mess. Whenever she gets a little out of control at the last party, we just don't leave our bottle out for her own disposal. I don't have to ask what happened. Eventually, she'll find a way to get shit-hammered, but we can rest easy knowing that she didn't tank our stuff. Call it a conscience thing, I don't know.

As Rae gives Charlie her birthday present- penis noodle macaroni and cheese, in case you expected anything normal- and hugs her to near asphyxiation, Ashley comes up to me, sliding her arm across the small of my back and leaning in to kiss next to my ear before whispering with a chuckle, "Hey. What was that?"

"Precaution," I state simply.

She raises an eyebrow at me.

"Don't give me that look. You know Rae."

"Not really. I was at a bar and I'd seen her around a few times; she knows some of the guys I'm friends with and she seemed cool. At first I thought she was hitting on me-"

"She was definitely hitting on you," I correct.

"Oh my god, stop it," she says with a chuckle, squeezing my hip.

"No, really. I'm not being jealous, I'm being honest. Rae is like that, she flirts with everyone; guys, girls- even if she isn't into you."

She smiles, "Okay, anyway- she _was_ hitting on me then and ended up inviting me over here. I thought it sounded like fun, especially after hearing about the enigma of a one, Spencer Carlin." She pulls a disappointed face before saying, "I'm kind of put off though, never having met this mystery woman. Y'think you could point her out to me? You bore me to tears," she tries to say seriously, but her eyes are smiling.

"You know, you're lucky I like you so much. I could have you thrown out. I do live here, remember?" I say in jest.

She gasps playfully. "Like, oh my god! Are you _her? The_ Spencer Carlin!" she brings the back of her hand up to her forehead like she's about to faint while fanning herself with the other.

I grin, amused with her, grabbing her finger and bending it back, but not harshly enough to hurt her.

She links her arms around my neck and kisses my cheek. I take the opportunity the slide my lips down to her neck. I place a loving kiss to her soft skin before blowing a raspberry, causing her to throw her head back, laughing her unique laugh I can never get enough of.

* * *

I've had a substantial amount of alcohol so far tonight, but not to the point that I can't handle. Like I've said, I can hang with the best of them, but I am definitely drunk.

I've just poured another drink and walk into the living room. I see a group of what appears to be freshmen sat in a circle in the corner, engrossed in a game of "Are You Nervous Yet?"

Sigh.

Never played it. But I had a friend show me some videos on YouTube during a boring class last semester. She thought it was hilarious.

I didn't.

Basically what I've come to realize about The Nervous Game is that it's an excuse for two dudes to touch each other erotically, masking their enjoyment by pretending to be embarrassed and ultimately claiming they aren't closet hangers, nor do they sleep pole-to-hole during their "manly sleepovers" when sharing a bed. Uh huh.

Give me a break.

I roll my eyes, walking away to find Ashley, whom was dragged off by Charlie awhile ago to witness something earth-shattering, no doubt.

I spot her across the room being talked up by some guy I had English with last year. Nice guy, although he looks like he's trying way too hard to hold Ashley's attention.

To anyone else, she would appear to be enjoying the conversation. But I know better. She looks bored. It's cute.

I just watch her for a few seconds, sipping my drink. She looks up and finds my eyes immediately and her smile has my name on it. She rolls her eyes in the direction of the guy talking to her, so that he won't notice.

I smile back, biting my lip and begin making my way around the kitchen to come up from behind her.

I slip my arms around her waist, pulling her firmly against me. "Having fun?" I say lightly.

"Yeah, Mark here was just telling me about this concert at The Palace next weekend."

"Hey, Spencer." Mike says while eyeing my arms around her.

I smile politely in return with a nod of my head.

"Mike," I whisper into Ashley's ear.

She angles her head to look at me, confused. She's definitely a bit drunk.

"His name is Mike."

Her eyes widen and she gets an amusing "Oops" look on her face and I giggle at her.

I kiss her chastely before smiling at her and returning my attention to Mike. "Sorry, um…yeah," I trail off not really knowing what else to say. His jaw drops a little and as Ashley and I make our way into the kitchen, I glance back to wave at him and he's giving me an enthusiastic thumbs up.

Guess he's not too broken up about it.

We make our way to the kitchen just as Sydney, Tatum and Casey- the hookah girls- walk in carrying a big cardboard box.

"Hey, ladies!" I say, greeting them.

Charlie and her, I've decided _awesome_, crown turn around to meet them. She receives hugs and birthday wishes all around.

"Okay, Charlie. We have a test for you," Tatum says, sitting the box on the countertop.

"Oh, do you now?" Charlie slurs out, albeit excitedly.

"We made you these cupcakes, but you have to taste it first and tell me what flavor it is."

"What? Why? You can't come in here and taunt me with cupcakes!" she exclaims like a child.

"_But_, the catch is, you and Spencer both have to try them. If neither one of you gets it right, we get to shove cupcakes in your faces," Casey finishes.

What?

"Excuse me, I didn't sign up for a frosting-filled nose."

"Oh no, I want those cupcakes, Spencer. You're doing this or we are in a fight," Charlie says sternly, not quite understanding the guidelines.

I laugh and decide to humor her, "Okay, but I swear if these taste like ass, you're getting cupcake shoved so far up your asses-"

"Calm down, Carlin," Sydney interjects. "You'll love them, I promise."

Tatum reaches into the box, pulling out two chocolate cupcakes with neon green frosting and handing them over.

Charlie and I grin at each other and tap our cupcakes together before taking a bite.

This cupcake- it's _amazing_; the chocolate ganache in the middle making it even sweeter.

"Mmmm," Charlie moans out her delight.

We eat every last bite before noticing the girls looking at us expectantly, all armed with extra cupcakes. Bitches.

I mean that lovingly, of course.

Charlie is the first to crash and burn, "Ask me to care if you shove that in my face. It was delectable," she says finishing off the piece of cake stuck to her thumb.

I glare at her jokingly before turning back to my oppressors. "Umm…chocolate?" I guess weakly.

Before I know it I have frosting and cake all over my face.

I hear Ashley laughing beside me.

"Woman, I would not laugh at me right now!" I say pointing at her through closed eyes, laughing.

"I personally think you both look much better like this," Casey says humorously and I wipe the cupcake away from my eyes and smear my fingers down her face.

"So seriously, you two of _all_ people can't taste it?" Sydney asks.

Charlie stumbles forward planting her hand on Syd's shoulder, smiling through the cupcake smeared on her face. "Honestly, I will _not_ lie to you, my dear. I am drunk." We all chuckle quietly at her admonition. "I cannot taste a fucking thing! But they're amazing nonethebetter."

Pretty sure "nonetheless" is the appropriate phrase, but I'll let her have it.

"Well, you better enjoy them. We probably went through 100 failed cupcakes with how many batches we made, trying to figure out the proper balance of ingredients to make these damn things," Casey says lightheartedly, still cleaning her face off.

"Jack and Diet Coke," Tatum says eagerly.

"What?"

"That's what's in them. We made you guys Jack and Diet Coke cupcakes."

Charlie brings a finger full of cupcake to her mouth, eating it blissfully. "You are the most amazing people of my entire life," she states matter-of-factly.

I feel Ashley swipe her finger down my cheek and turn to see her cleaning it off her finger, feigning innocence. But I know that look.

"I'm gonna go get cleaned off," I say, trying to remain blasé, grabbing Ashley's hand and making a beeline for the stairs.

We enter my bathroom and Ashley gently presses up against my body before leaning in and running her tongue along my jaw line seductively.

"Mmm. Good," she says pulling back smirking at me with hooded eyes. "But not nearly as good as you taste," she husks into my ear before snagging my earlobe between her teeth.

I suddenly couldn't give two shits about those cupcakes.

* * *

I quickly washed my face clean, all the while Ashley was pressed up to my back, nipping at the nape of my neck, hands roaming. My drunken state had heightened considerably in combination with my arousal, her touch setting me on fire.

We nearly stumble through my bedroom door after finally entering the correct code, having messed it up 3 times prior.

I swear if it beeped at me one more time I was going to kick in the damn door.

I'm hastily pulled inside my bedroom and shoved against the door, hearing the lock click just as Ashley reattaches her mouth to my neck.

God, she gets aggressive when she's drunk.

My shirt is forcefully dragged up my body and discarded to the floor before her lips come crashing back into mine in a hungry kiss. Unfaltering in the ferocity of her mouth on my own, I feel the button to my jeans flicked open. Our lips part noisily and we make eye contact for the first time since the bathroom. Her eyes are clouded in her intoxication, but nevertheless intense, burning into my own.

Her mouth closes in slowly, but never fully develops into a kiss, brushing teasingly over my lips and we pant into each other's mouths. At the same time her tongue comes out to run seductively across my top lip, I feel her swiftly slide her hand past the waistband of my underwear, fingers brushing across just the right spot. I moan into her mouth in turn, receiving a sexy grin in response.

I thread my fingers through her hair, gripping the back of her head and bring her into a full kiss, immediately deepening it. Her hand between my legs is relentless in teasing me, never fully giving in to what I need. When she sucks the tip of my tongue, I feel another rush of wetness, causing Ashley to moan loudly.

As much fun as being taken against my bedroom door sounds, I won't be able to keep standing at the rate we're going.

"Bed," is all I can rasp out in my current state.

Without hesitation, I'm being turned around and roughly shoved down onto my bed. She grabs the waistband of my jeans, tugging them down my legs. Before I can blink, she's on top of me, placing hot open-mouthed kisses along my jaw line.

Reaching my hand behind her to drag down the zipper on the back of her dress, she sits up, quickly shedding herself of the offending material. She's left in only her matching crimson lace underwear.

If she was a sight to behold before, it has just increased immensely. I instantly feel my aggressive side taking over any shred of patience I might have had, Ashley not backing down either.

We soon shed each other of the rest of our clothing. Both fighting for dominance, we alternate from topping one another between our fierce kisses and rough touches, forgetting slow and sensitive; passion and lust in full force.

I'm again forced onto my back without warning and Ashley snares a hardened nipple into her hot mouth, making me moan out her name at the sensation. My thigh comes up between her legs, hands grasping her hips as I firmly push up into her center, eliciting a throaty moan on her way to pay attention to my neglected breast.

Ashley leans up to hover above me with a drunken smirk in place across her sexy features. Not wanting her to have the upper hand, I sneak my hand in between us and enter her with ease.

Her eyes widen in surprise just before they slam shut, a moan slips past her lips as her hand is planted firmly on the wall in front of her for leverage. She slowly starts rolling her hips into me.

"Fuck," she breathes out shakily, increasing her movements.

Ashley working herself on top of me is definitely one of my favorite images. "God, you are so fucking sexy," I say lowly. My free hand leaves her hip, snaking around the back of her neck, bringing her mouth down to meet my own.

Her breaths are becoming more shallow and harsh with each thrust, her moans closer together.

Resting her forehead against my own, I feel her whisper huskily against my lips, "Harder."

Lightly pressing on her shoulder for her to sit up straighter, giving me a better angle, I withdraw my fingers completely and re-enter her with three fingers. Ashley cries out, her head tossing back in pleasure.

Loud, drunken sex, more often.

I place my hand on the small of her back, helping her with her movements, moving into her faster and deeper.

I feel her begin to tighten around my fingers, the resistance increasing and Ashley getting louder with each thrust.

Her body starts to tremble and after two more hard thrusts, I curl my fingers deep inside of her. Ashley has been louder tonight than I think I've ever heard her, but nothing could have prepared me for how loud of a scream she releases as her orgasm washes over her, her walls clamping down around my fingers almost painfully.

Her body relaxes and she collapses down on top of me, burying her face in my neck. Her heavy exhalations accompany occasional soft kisses to the skin beneath her lips. Eventually she rolls off of me and onto her back, her bare chest still heaving.

I allow myself a satisfied smirk and turn my head to look at her. She looks over at me with a lazy grin. I bring my hand up to my mouth, sucking two of my fingers into my mouth and dragging them back out seductively.

Her eyes darkening again at the action, accompanied by her sharp intake of breath.

"Mmm. So much better than cupcake."

I barely have time to process her moving before I'm pinned to the mattress and Ashley's mouth is back on mine, kissing me fervently.

_Can it be considered birthday sex even if it isn't your birthday?_


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back from my nice little vacation, and man was it something I needed! I hadn't been down there since I was probably 8 years old and it's definitely a lot more amazing than I remember. I took a lot of pictures and I uploaded them so you lovely people can check them out if you'd like. Lake Powell is definitely a place to not miss in your lifetime, it's absolutely beautiful! You can check 'em out here on my photobucket, if you're interested in that sort of thing: tinyurl(dot)com****/3erqanr (make sure to replace that -dot- with the real thing, obviously)**

**_SouthMGP91_- BOO! I'll hate on the Lakers till I die! Kobe's an actor, it's _ridiculous!_ That whole teams makes me scowl. But to each their own... *cough*_JAZZNATION_*cough***

**_Irishgrl33_- I wish that _I_ had the recipe to those cupcakes. Those girls just made them for me and they really did go through about 100 to get the balance right. They were seriously divine, haha.**

**_Kookymook_- Ha! Why yes, I would fancy a date, haha. I'll definitely be checking it out. _Scream_ was like my favorite movie growing up. Weird, I know. But children are odd sometimes. I'm glad I could provide a morning caffeine alternative for you. And yes, feel free to live vicariously through this all you want, I'm glad you're enjoying it ;)**

**_IAmNotTheWalrus_- I sent you a PM, but in case you don't check them, I wanted to reiterate how flattering all your comments were. I seriously couldn't imagine having a better time on the vacation I just took, but alas, you made it possible. I grinned like a damn fool, it was quite embarrassing. But thank you, seriously. ****Your request will be fulfilled in due time, just because you were so fantastic and asked for it; virtual brown sugar cupcakes totally optional ;)**

**Just an easy filler here, but still... Enjoy. Leave me love. Be awesome. You all do it like it's your job anyway ;)**

* * *

My dad picked me up from my house to go for our monthly ice cream extravaganza at McDermott's. We had to cancel last month due to my schoolwork and then never rescheduled due to me being busy with Ashley.

I know. I'm horrible.

I promised I'd make it up to him by buying him three scoops of whatever he wanted instead of the usual two. I try not to spoil the man very often, but I figured he deserved it.

"Glen came by the office this morning," my dad says scooping up a large bite of his mint chocolate ice cream.

I don't suppress an eye roll.

"What did he want?"

"He told me he got you fired last week."

I'm a little caught off guard that he so easily took the blame for it to our father. Sure, he knows it's his fault. But I assumed Glen would play the victim card with him. He never has liked being reprimanded by anyone. I'm sure my dad was none too pleased to hear about it.

"Wow, being a man about it and everything. Didn't see that one coming," I remark dryly.

"I think he honestly feels bad about it, Spence."

"Yeah, well he should," I mutter through a mouthful of my sundae. "I've been working there for a year!"

He just smiles at me talking with my mouth full.

"I really wanted to sock him good for that. Right after that other pansy ass momma's boy. I knew something like that was going to happen, you know. I could just smell it," I seethe.

"It was probably his roommate's cheap cologne. I have to breathe through my mouth when he brings that guy around," my dad says making a face, causing me to laugh.

It's so true.

"I mean, he did come by the other day and apologize," I pause; rather reluctant to admit my ass of a brother had any leverage in me forgiving him. "He brought me a porcupine," I admit my weakness.

When I was little, my dad would always bring me home these little chocolate porcupine things when I needed cheering up. It's a chocolate cake, with a hard chocolate shell, pointy pieces of almond for the quills, complete with white frosting for the eyes and the cake is filled with chocolate mousse and a raspberry gel.

In other words it's amazing.

And that jackass had the nerve to show up on my doorstep with one, saying how sorry he was, with his puppy-dog eyes and that damn Carlin pout- which mine is _so_ much better, just so you know.

I've said it once; I'll say it again.

Bastard.

How could I just say, "No thank you, Glen. Your bribes are pitiful," when they were completely the opposite? Weak sauce, man.

"Pulled out the big guns on you, did he?" he says with a laugh.

"Jerk," I grumble, taking another bite of my dessert.

He finishes off the last bite of ice cream, setting his bowl aside.

"I definitely didn't let him off easy, just so you know."

I smile, because I knew he wouldn't. "I'm sure. That's kind of why I didn't tell you about it right away. He came over looking like someone ran over his dog and…and he came bearing such delicious gifts! I didn't have the heart to turn him in. I knew he'd cave on his own if he hadn't received a call from you yet."

I can just picture him staring at his phone with a frightful face for days, just wondering when the wrath of Arthur Carlin would come.

"He did look a bit ashamed when he walked in. He even brought me a coffee to attempt to soften the blow. Not that it helped," he jokes.

I shake my head with a chuckle. "He would've been better off bringing you a hot chocolate. He'll never learn," I say wistfully. He grins.

"So, have you started looking for another job yet?"

"I've called into some places. Outlook is bleak so far, but I'm sure I'll find something. I'm not worried."

"Are you doing okay? Financially, I mean?" he asks with concern.

I sigh, "Yes dad, I'm fine. I don't need you worrying about that."

"I know, honey. I just know you're saving all you can right now and I don't want you to be put in that kind of position."

"It'll be fine. I told you and mom I didn't want you to be bailing me out of anything unless it was absolutely necessary. You've already paid for most of my school. I'm trying to teach myself some life skills!" I say teasingly.

"Alright," he concedes. "But you know if you ever need anything, you just have to ask."

"I know," I offer him an appreciative smile. "But it's probably better this way anyway. At the rate he's going, Glen will probably have to move back in when he's thirty and you'll need to support him."

He laughs heartily, but doesn't comment. He knows I'm kidding, but then again… Am I, really?

"So how are things with you and Ashley going? Good, I hope?" he asks sincerely, moving away from the previous topic and into one much more favorable. I already feel the blush on my cheeks just at the mention of her and I know he notices it, giving me a warm smile in return.

"We're fantastic. Really, really good," I reply honestly.

"I'm happy for you, Spence. For both of you," he says covering my hand with his own and giving it a squeeze.

"Thanks," I smile shyly at him. "She's…she's really special. You know, she just came out of nowhere and suddenly everything was put into a different perspective for me. Anything I've ever felt for anyone before, just effortlessly became so minuscule to what I feel with her. I really never thought that I could love anyone as much as I love her. It's scary, but…it's amazing."

"So, when am I getting some grandchildren?" he asks bluntly, with a smug grin.

"Dad!" I smack him lightly on his arm.

"What?" he exclaims through a laugh. "Your old man isn't getting any younger!"

"Oh my god." I cover my eyes, slightly embarrassed. "I think we're still a fine ways off from that."

His laughter dies down and he becomes serious again, but his eyes never lose their smile. "She's the one though, huh?"

"Absolutely," I reply without hesitation. "But you know, we're still young. I've still got a lot of things I want to accomplish before I get _too_ settled. But where we are now is good."

Soon after, we were joined by some of our friends from the bar. After another hour of easy conversation and a game of darts with Mac, that he vehemently claims I cheated at, we decided to call it a night.

"Just back to your house then, Spence?" my dad asks, buckling himself in to his car.

"Actually, could you take me to Ashley's? She should be getting home soon. Maybe we can catch her, you can say hi."

"Sure, tell yourself this is about me," he teases.

* * *

We pulled into Ashley's drive right behind her. Impeccable timing, dad.

"Are you following me?" Ashley jokes, getting out of her car.

My window is only rolled down a couple of inches and I'm eyeing her through the crack. "How much?" I say, keeping a hushed voice.

She looks confused. "How much what?"

"I'm lookin for some rock. You holdin?"

"Quit acting shady, get out of the car," she laughs, crossing the front of the car and over to my dad's window, which is all the way rolled down.

"Sorry about her, Mr. C."

"No apologies necessary, Ashley. We tried everything we could to raise her normally, but…well, you can see how that turned out."

"Hey! You can buy your own ice cream next time, geezer!"

"No way, there's no fun in that!" He protests in jest.

I shake my head and smile at him. I lean in to give him a kiss to the cheek and a one-armed hug.

"Love you, honey."

"Love you too, dad. Thanks for driving me. Give mom a hug for me," I say hopping out of the car. I shut the door and make my way over to Ashley and lace our fingers together.

"I hope I'll be seeing you both soon; dinner, perhaps? Ashley and I can manage to whip up something semi-presentable, don't you think?" he says looking to her.

"I think there's a lot of potential, but I wouldn't make any promises it'll be edible."

He nods, giving her a laugh before we exchange our goodbyes, my dad giving us a final wink before backing out of the drive as Ashley and I stand there waving him off.

I suddenly get this image in my head of two parents waving their child off and out of suburbia and into the big bad world. I want to slap myself.

When he's out of sight, Ashley turns to me and greets me properly with her mouth on mine.

* * *

We're sitting on top of Ashley's bed in our pajamas. I'm sitting near the edge with my knees hugged to my chest, watching her. She's sat cross-legged up against her pillows, reading over a paper I have to hand in tomorrow. She's wearing her glasses and I want to jump her. But I don't.

"You should wear those more often," I say softly, causing her to look up at me grinning.

She laughs, "Don't tell me you have one of those teacher/student fantasies, Spencer."

"Maybe," I say mysteriously. "Nah, I just think you look really good in them."

She looks at me again, smiling, before setting my paper aside, having finished it. She crawls on her knees over to me and kisses my cheek before settling sideways in front of me and grabbing my legs to lie across her lap.

"I don't know how to tell you this, Spence," she begins seriously.

"Best way to start any conversation," I say with unease.

"I think you're illiterate. That paper made no sense."

I laugh and poke her in the side, "Shut up, I am not."

"No, I know. It was rather good, actually. I'm predicting a solid C," she says with her thinking face.

"A-minus."

"Right, what I said. A-minus."

I smile, tug her towards me and kiss her. Pulling away, I yawn so long I feel like my face is going to get stuck that way.

"Don't let me bore you to sleep or anything," she chuckles.

I move my legs off her and crawl towards my side of her bed and throw myself down on my back underneath the covers. "I'm sorry, I'm exhausted. Eating ice cream is hard work," I joke half-heartedly. I really am beat.

She takes her glasses off and places them on her bedside table. Settling down next to me, she opens her arm and I move to rest my head on her shoulder, smiling at how she gets to be my pillow for a change.

"Oh and um…I kind of have a particularly early class tomorrow," I say grimacing, knowing she isn't going to like having to wake up early.

"Yeah, so? I'm sleeping in. I don't have to be at work until noon," she replies with a yawn of her own.

"Well, remember how I didn't exactly drive myself here?" Silence. "Ash?"

"You evil whore."

"I'm sorry?" I offer.

"You did this on purpose. You get some sort of sick pleasure out of my sleep deprivation, don't you?" The tone of her voice tells me she isn't mad, at all. In fact, she's smiling.

"Of course. How else would I entertain myself? Everything else pales in comparison to the joy I get in complicating your life."

I feel her laugh more than I hear it. We sit silently for awhile and I make a mental note to cuddle up to her like this more often.

"You're comfy," I say quietly, closing my eyes and lazily grazing my fingers softly across the skin of her stomach where her shirt has ridden up.

I feel her place a kiss to the top of my head before she reaches to turn off the lamp beside her.

I snuggle into her more and I feel her hand stroking soothingly through my hair.

"I love you, Ash" I mumble sleepily into her neck.

The last thing I remember before my breathing evens out and sleep finally claims me is Ashley's arms tightening more securely around me and telling me she loves me too.


	18. Chapter 18

_******Looks like it's about that time, eh?** This A/N is going to be long. Feel free to skip it, but I'm not just rambling incoherently, so... ;) A short FOF will be at the end this time._

**So, I have to correct a mistake I made a couple chapters ago that totally messed with the timeline of this here story. I had said that Charlie and Spencer's birthdays are "a few months" apart, but that's not what I meant. I had it in my head that it was only supposed to be a few weeks, but I completely skidded on past that and wrote it wrong. SO, just so you know..I did go back and change that. Don't be confused. You'll understand why it's important after reading this update. Oh, and _Elly1212_ made a comment about wondering where I'm going with this story. If it seems like I'm totally just throwing chapters up for no rhyme or reason, that's because that's exactly what I'm doing. I don't have an exact endgame for this. I have an outline of events set up for future chapters, with some fluffjoy in the middle to fill it in. And that's been what I've been doing since starting this and it has worked out well so far. With that said, feel free to ask for things you'd like to see. I won't promise anything, but you never know. I intend to continue this until I feel like it has run its course. And don't worry, I won't just decide "yeah well that chapter was good, okay it's over!" I'll set up an ending you'll enjoy. I don't intend on leaving this unfinished either, but I will let you know if a time comes that I can't continue.**

**Also a matter of importance- I have these 3 chapters written that are just kind of...sitting there. They're filled with some serious drama. I really don't know if I want to throw that kind of stuff into this story or not. I will tell you that it has nothing to do with their relationship, but it's drama nonetheless. Let me know how you guys would feel about something happening down the road that would certainly change the easiness of this story. The way that these chapters are written, I could totally post it as a one-shot, so it's not like I wrote it for nothing. **

***Deep breath***

** Enjoy!**

* * *

I've been hearing a lot of excuses today.

"I'm sorry, Spencer. I just can't, I have this and that," blah blah blah. Responsibilities are overrated. Don't they know that?

My birthday is coming up next week and instead of celebrating with my friends and family, they're all busy.

I met up with Charlie and Micah at school for coffee in one of the café's and brought it up to them. They both told me that their classes were really picking up at the moment and they're swamped with projects for most of next week. I can't say I wasn't disappointed. They party all the time, but it just so happens the weekend it matters most to me, they're going to have their faces rammed in their over-priced books.

I stopped by my mom and dad's to see if we were still on for the dinner we have every year on my big day, but they apologized and told me it didn't look likely. Dad said he had another conference to go to that he just couldn't get out of and my mom said some big shot surgeon is going to be at the hospital and is giving some lectures about some new studies he has been doing.

I even called Glen to see what his plans were, but he said no-can-do. The team he coaches is gearing up for a game that weekend and they need to practice.

As disappointed as I was about everyone else, I knew Ashley wouldn't let me down.

* * *

"So, do you have anything planned yet for your birthday, Spence?" Ashley asks me, pouring a glass of wine.

"Nope. I usually do dinner with my parents and then we throw a thing at my house, but everyone is telling me they're too busy this year," I say frowning a little. I mean, come on, it's my birthday! It's been the same day for the last 24 years, people! "I guess it's just me and you. And please don't tell me you will be busy too. Spending my birthday all by myself is completely unacceptable," I warn her teasingly. "As my girlfriend it is your duty to make sure I am spoiled, waited on hand and foot and that I am nowhere near under-sexed."

She avoids eye contact and I don't receive a response while she pours me a glass.

"Ashley." She looks up at me apologetically while sliding the glass over to me and my heart sinks. "Are you serious?" I almost whine.

"I'm so sorry, Spence," she says regretfully. "I tried everything I could to get the night off, but with all the events going on downtown next week, Lucien says there's no way he can spare me, especially on a Friday."

Fucking symphony. Fucking ballet. Fucking opera… I've seen _La bohème_, and let me tell you, I'd rather sit through the movie _Rent_. At least it has Rosario Dawson to look at…

Why can't people who attend these things enjoy a dive bar instead of an upscale French restaurant?

Sad sigh.

"It's okay. I mean, I understand that it's not up to you," I say looking down and playing with the stem on my glass. I'm not even in the mood to drink it anymore. I don't mean to act like a child, but seriously, I'm probably going to be blowing out candles alone! Pathetic.

I'll be sure to take pictures so you can see first-hand what an exhilarating time you missed.

Ashley reaches her hand under my chin and lifts my face to meet her own. "You know I'd love nothing more than to spend your birthday with you, Spencer," she says placing a kiss to my lips. "_Especially_ if I could have you all to myself to spoil you like crazy." I grace her with a small smile and nod, because I know she would. "I promise I'll make it up to you, okay? How about we do a small dinner party or something here on Monday night? See if Micah and Charlie can come, and your parents too, if you want. I don't work on the Sunday after your birthday- we can have the whole day, just you and me. We'll do whatever you want." She looks hopeful.

"I dunno," I say skeptically, like I actually have to think about her offer. "What kind of food will you be making at this alleged dinner party?"

She smiles in relief, knowing I'm not going to turn it down.

"Oh, I will pull out all the stops for you, baby," she says in mock seriousness, linking her arm around my waist, pulling me closer to her. "A ham and cheese Lunchable for starters. Then we'll get into the culinary delights of some Kraft mac & cheese. Maybe even if you're good, some microwaveable pizza rolls," she lists off, causing me to smile at her. "I'll even buy you those Scooby Doo Push-Up pops you love so much, for dessert."

I laugh and bury my face in her neck. "Mmm, now you're talkin'," I say kissing her pulse point. "You sure do know the way to my heart."

"It's a gift."

* * *

The weekend passed and Monday came quickly. The dinner party was a success. Everyone was able to make it and I was happy about that. Even Christine made an appearance, which was a pleasant surprise. She came through with those Swiss chocolates Ashley promised me. I snuck one before dinner and I've got to say they didn't disappoint.

Ashley really did go all out on dinner. When I had come home from school, she was already whipping up a storm in the kitchen. She made _everything_ from scratch, the talented little shit.

When I was in the kitchen asking her if I could help with anything, she told me to check in the freezer. I opened it to find Scooby Doo push-pops strategically placed to be the most noticeable item in there. She told me to have one and get my cute butt out of there, that I would only start a fire.

I didn't argue. I kissed her cheek and bounced off to watch some hockey. End of the season is finally here and my team is at the tip-top. I would hit you with the now-infamous Charlie Sheen "Winning!" bit, but I refuse to subject you to that. I'm so over hearing about that trainwreck.

Dinner was amazing, as expected. She served a salad with a balsamic vinaigrette dressing and chicken & sun-dried tomato bruschetta for the appetizer (the only thing she _didn't_ make was the baguettes she managed to snag from my favorite Italian restaurant in the city to compliment the brushcetta), toasted mushroom & prosciutto ravioli with a choice of a spicy tomato sauce or brown butter for the main course and crème brulée for dessert.

Did I mention how much I love that my girlfriend is a chef? Yes? Oh. Well, there it is again. Deal with it.

I've decided as far as my actual birthday is concerned, I suppose I could just go hit one of the local bars close to the campus. I do know plenty of people that frequent them, so I won't be totally alone. But it was nice to spend this night with my close friends and family.

I helped Ashley clean up after dinner, I said I wouldn't take no for an answer. I insisted on doing everything myself since she had been slaving in the kitchen all day, but she was having none of it.

A minor, or major- depends on how you see it- soap fight may have ensued, which was probably brought about by all the wine I drank tonight. I blame Christine. You should have seen my mom having to be hauled off by my dad and Glen.

Tonight was the first night our mothers had met and the two hit it off famously. Paula can be a bit of a lush at times, but I don't think I've heard her cackle like that in years.

You'd never guess it was a Monday night. I'm sure more than one of us is going to be feeling less than enthusiastic tomorrow morning.

* * *

After showering and doing our nightly routines before bed, I find myself in Ashley's bedroom, more than ready for sleep. She just sauntered in with a bottle of water and she has a letter in her hand.

"I forgot to tell you- this came for you today," she says handing me the piece of mail as I sit myself on top of the bed.

Taking it, I look at it curiously. I've never had mail sent here before and I certainly haven't marked this as my address for anything. But my name is on it anyway with an unfamiliar return address.

I look to Ashley and she just shrugs, waiting for me to open it.

I tear open the flap on the envelope and pull out its contents to find a folded letter. Unfolding the paper and I am shocked to find two sets of rinkside tickets to two games of the Stanley Cup Playoffs at Rogers Arena, Vancouver Canucks vs Chicago Blackhawks.

I look up at her with wide eyes and she's grinning at me.

"Wha- How did you get these?" I ask in awe.

"Oh, I have my ways, Carlin."

I look back at the tickets again. "But Ash, this first game is on Wednesday," I frown at her.

"Mmhmm," she nods and reaches over to the dresser next to her side of the bed and pulls out another envelope, handing it to me.

I take out two flight itineraries, one with her name and one with my own, Round-trip flights to Vancouver leaving tomorrow, returning Saturday.

Before I can say anything, she's quick to reassure me, "Don't worry, I talked to all your teachers. A little help from Charlie on that one," she says smirking. "They said they wouldn't give me any of your work directly, but for you to e-mail them and they would gladly give you lesson plans so you won't miss anything while you're gone."

I'm speechless.

All I can think of is to say, "But you hate hockey!"

"But you don't. Besides, it _might_ be growing on me. A little," she says pushing her thumb and index finger together, leaving hardly any space between them.

"How did you even know-"

"-that you were a Canucks fan?" I nod. "Hey just because I won't watch it with you doesn't mean I'm completely oblivious. I can hear you screaming at the TV from the other room. It's cute," she says poking me in the stomach.

I giggle at her. "Hey if you think _that's_ cute, you should see my dad."

"Yeah, he might have also mentioned they were your favorite team," she admits shyly.

We're silent for a moment while I just stare at her and she looks back at me almost nervous.

I throw my arms around her and hug her tightly, burying my face in her hair. "Thank you so much," I breathe out. I pull back, kissing her cheek then look at her smiling widely, tucking an errant curl behind her ear.

"You're welcome, Spence," she says grabbing my free hand.

I give her hand a squeeze before looking back down at the tickets and it occurs to me.

"Wait, is _this_ why everyone is so busy they can't do anything with me on my birthday?" I ask her excitedly.

"Sherlock Carlin strikes again," she teases.

"Oh my god, you sneaky bitch! I was so upset at all of you! You made everyone I know lie to me!" I gasp. "_You_ lied to me!"

"Yeah, but this is totally making up for it right?" she asks smugly.

I smirk at her before tackling her on her back and kissing her languidly, letting her know just how much it made up for it. Her hands tangle in my hair and tug me back, our lips parting loudly.

"And don't worry- I wouldn't imagine leaving you under-sexed on your birthday," she says lowly before snagging my bottom lip between her teeth seductively, causing me to groan.

_Look out Vancouver!_

* * *

**I'm so excited for Game 1 tomorrow. Gah! Chicago better weep like the sissie-girls they are! Oh and if anyone has protests of my team, you just keep it to yourself! The only person I'm aiming to start a team rivalry with is _SouthMGP91_ because she likes the most atrocious team in the NBA. Ew. ;)**

**_IAmNotTheWalrus-_ Goddess? Don't make me blush. You're too sweet to me. Oh! *takes platter of cupcakes* Thanks, love ;)**

**_Kookymook-_ *passes a few cupcakes over* These definitely warrant sharing, they're tasty! I love _love_ your feedback, it always puts me in a good mood. And hey, I love football (soccer) too, I played for on a team for 7 years, actually. Good times. I really like American football too, but hockey really is my favorite. I mean ^^ if you couldn't tell. Haha. And yes those pictures are totally legit. I took them all with my iPhone 4 actually. I never really noticed what an awesome little camera was on that thing until I had something that amazing to capture.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I had intended to get this to you guys sooner, but I wanted to wait until Game 1 & 2 were played so I could play them into the story. I didn't want to say they won before they actually had in fear I'd jinx it and be held accountable, haha. Then I became seriously sick on Saturday, so I wasn't feeling too up to writing. That said, I hope this doesn't disappoint as I'm still a bit under the weather. But the fact that you're getting this update at all right now is due to _SONfan9_ for being such a demanding little thing, so you can thank her. Oh, and this chapter is hers too, because she likes the Canucks ;) To the anonymous person that likes the Caps- they're my second choice, so I'll let it slide. I'm glad that a few of you were pleasantly surprised to find that I didn't totally cliche out on you guys with the surprise for the last chapter. Good thing I'm keeping you on your toes.**

**_vox80-_ Red Wings? Blasphemy! Haha, man I hate them. Thanks for the review though :)**

**_imaferrari-_ Southern states totally have hockey teams! Dallas Stars, Atlanta Thrashers, Nashville Predators, Carolina Hurricanes, Florida Panthers, Tampa Bay Lightning- even Phoenix has a team! Tell your friend to definitely visit Powell- it's such a beautiful place, I can't even begin to describe it. That's why I just posted pictures for you guys, I'm glad you liked them!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I feel like I truly don't say it enough, just how much I appreciate all of you. I know my FOF is weak, but I'm really a bit out of it at the moment. Forgive me? Plus, I am working on the next chapter already. Not sure when it will be ready, but I promise it will make up for my lameness. Enjoy lovelies ;)**

* * *

Ashley reserved us a suite at the Hyatt Regency in Vancouver. I can't even begin to explain how unnecessary all this space is. I tried getting her to switch us to a more reasonable accommodation, but she literally said, and I quote, "only the best for my bitch." It's kind of hard to refuse her when she makes a girl swoon like that.

"Did you know that Vancouver has the largest gay population in Western Canada?" Ashley asks me, flipping through a pamphlet while I finish getting dressed for the day. "Apparently it's a very gay-friendly city."

"Well that's a relief. Here I thought I was going to have to fight off hordes of bible thumpers with a stick," I say sarcastically.

"I'll fight _you_ off with a stick if you don't quit being such a smart ass," she replies with a poorly hidden smile.

I grin and flop down on the hotel bed, settling on my stomach and looking at her expectantly. "So, what are we doing today?"

Ashley sets the pamphlet aside and takes a sip of her steaming cup of coffee before looking thoughtful. "I don't know; this trip is about you. What would you like to do?"

"Well, how about, we just do some exploring. Really, Ash, bringing me here for the game, this room…has been more than enough. I don't want you spending all your money on me. This city is beautiful. Let's pretend we're poor travelers just on the verge of starvation! We'll even steal hot dogs from the vendor stands by means of survival!"

"Are you saying I should cancel the limo?"

"What!" I nearly shriek.

"God, I'm kidding, Spencer. You're too gullible."

"Whatever, I wouldn't put it past you," I say in my own defense.

"Okay, so we can do that, sans resulting to thievery to keep from going hungry," she chuckles. "There are some cool places to visit around the city; maybe we'll do the more urban thing tomorrow, in between games. I figured we should make our way over to the arena in time to have dinner and a few drinks at the restaurant there. Leave it to us to get a little too tipsy at dinner in an unfamiliar city and not be able to find our way there. The safest bet would to already be _in_ the building."

"I definitely like the way you think," I say, picturing us stumbling around aimlessly, wondering where we're supposed to go and in reality, we're right across the street but are too out of it to realize it.

As funny as that would be, if I miss this game, I'll never forgive myself.

* * *

The afternoon passed easily, we did a lot of walking around and we both thoroughly enjoyed the fresh Spring air. We walked around Stanley Park for a few hours. Hiked some trails and saw Siwash Rock and even had a light lunch on one of the beaches. What is it with the names of those beaches anyway? Second Beach, Third Beach? Creativity must have gone on a hiatus when they named that place, eh? And to top it all off, we even got an ultra touristy photo of us looking like complete morons in the Hollow Tree, taken by some man who barely spoke/understood English, but looked ecstatic about everything. He might've had a screw or two loose, but took a fantastic photo, if I do say so myself.

We're now making our way down the countless steps toward our seats of Rogers Arena for the game and I am so excited I can hardly contain myself; I've nearly dropped my double-fisted beer that I'm holding twice now. The crowd in the arena is absolutely crazy and the game hasn't even started yet.

Despite being a lifelong fan of this team, I've only seen them once with my dad when we took a trip to Denver and they were the visiting team against the Colorado Avalanche. So being here in Vancouver, at the Stanley Cup Playoffs, no less, is something entirely different in itself.

"Oh my god, Ash! This is so exciting! You can't tell me this isn't exciting!" I exclaim animatedly, sounding like a high-pitched fangirl while looking back at her, continuing on down the seemingly endless concrete stairs.

"Spencer! Keep facing forward! The last thing I need right now is for you to fall down these stairs and break your face," she chides, dodging yet another twirling Playoff towel.

I laugh at her, recalling how the second we entered the arena, she couldn't have looked more out of her element as a fearful look washed across her face and she claimed that being mauled to death by crazed fans was sure to be in her near future.

That's when she promptly dragged me to the team store.

Ashley bought me a Canucks jersey. She insisted I look the part of a die-hard fan or she didn't want to be seen with me. Isn't she just sweet? She bought a hoodie for herself, stating that she wouldn't pay that kind of money for a jersey of her own when she would only wear it once, but that she wanted to blend "for protection purposes, of course." She's just paranoid, but her frantic behavior was cute, so I didn't say anything.

We finally step down onto the first row and make our way over to our seats. I stop abruptly and glare in the direction of our now located empty seats. Ashley bumps into me and I barely acknowledge it. There, sitting next to _my_ seat is a _bold_ individual, indeed.

"What's the hold up?" Ashley asks me, but I ignore her.

I march right up to this ballsy woman and demand to know just what she thinks she is doing.

"Excuse me ma'am," I begin formally with a smile before it drops and I say coldly, "but what the hell is that?" I ask, pointing to her Chicago Blackhawks jersey.

She looks over at me with a smirk. A smirk!

"Why, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were blind, little girl. But what would you be doing paying this much money to sit front row at a hockey game to not even see it?" she says, her voice dripping with disdain, eyes giving me the once-over, clearly disapproving.

This cougar has some nerve…

See, here's my beef with the Blackhawks- they took out the Canucks in the Semi-Finals for the last two years in a row, then went on to win the Cup last year.

So I'm a little bitter. Get over it.

I'm still holding my beer tightly in both hands and fight down the urge to dump the fifteen dollars worth of it all over this repugnant troll. But before I can make any moves, Ashley steps in.

"Okay, okay, calm down. It's just a game, alright, ladies? We're going to be sitting here for the next few hours with each other, let's keep it civil," she says throwing me a pointed look and forcing me down into my seat.

I'm a little surprised Ashley still let me sit next to her. Obviously she underestimates the withering glares Samantha Jones and I are still shooting each other.

* * *

By the end of the first period, the Canucks are up 2 – 0 and the cougar and I have been separated. As soon as the buzzer sounded out signaling the end of the first, I jumped up and screamed in her face, "Ha! Take that Real Housewives!"

It earned me being slammed up against the panels in front of us before Ashley decided sitting idle was no longer an option, so she now sits in between us.

Halfway through the second period, Chicago has yet to score and I'm beaming. I've heard Ashley huffing from beside me, but I've been sitting on the edge of my seat or standing, too enthralled with the game to ask what her problem is until I hear her growl out, "Are we gonna have a problem here?" Turning around I see our wenchy neighbor shooting daggers at my girlfriend. "Game is that way," Ashley says firmly, pointing to the ice while never breaking eye contact.

The woman looks taken aback and shocked that the peacekeeper has turned on her. She immediately averts her gaze toward the game and I smile triumphantly. Sitting back in my seat, I lean over and whisper in Ashley's ear, "You're hot when you're feisty, you know?"

She nods, "And if you give me further reason to have to put my foot down, you'll be on the receiving end of it next time."

I smile devilishly. "Is that a promise?"

She just rolls her eyes and smiles without looking at me. Not even 3 seconds later do two players slam into the boards directly in front of where we're sitting, making Ashley jump, spilling beer in her lap.

My little hard-ass.

* * *

We won! Well, okay, _they_ won. I obviously had nothing to do with it, but the important thing is that my team came out victorious and Joan Rivers went home in shame to sulk in her soiled Blackhawks jersey.

And by soiled, I mean that I may have been enthusiastic, to put it lightly, when the game was over and resulted in a shutout. My beer went flying, she stayed sitting. If I tried to tell you I didn't do it on purpose, I'd be lying. So let's just skip past the incriminating details, shall we? I thought I was quite sly, but she didn't seem to think so. I even offered to shake her hand and she most impolitely declined.

Her loss.

"You do know that if you run into that woman again on Friday, she'll probably kick your ass, right?" Ashley asks, towel-drying her hair.

It was a downpour when we left the arena. And since I insisted we take public transport, not wanting to take advantage of Ashley's high-life lifestyle, we were left to take the SkyTrain back to the hotel. We were also out of luck when it came to getting a cab and as I froze my ass off, I momentarily wished that Ashley hadn't been mocking me about the limo. Sure would've been nice at that time. Especially if said limo was stocked with some scotch or whiskey to warm my bones.

I scoff. "Whatever, did you see the way she looked at you when you asked her if she had a problem? She totally shat in her granny panties."

This causes her to laugh as I pull her down onto the king-size bed after she discards the towel across the room.

"I won't protect you if she seeks revenge," she says snuggling into my side.

"What is she going to do? Club me to death with her cane?"

Her laugh is mumbled as it tickles my neck before she lifts her head to meet my gaze. "You are hopeless! At first you imply that she's in her forties, then in a matter of minutes, she's aged ten years and now she's well beyond senior citizen territory?"

"What? Some people don't age well, Ashley," I reply.

"You know…I love you, Spence. I mean _really_ love you. But sometimes, the shit that comes out of your mouth is so-"

"-Intelligent? Nobel Prize-worthy? Ahead of its time? Tell me when I'm getting close."

I gladly would have gone on, but she silences me with a kiss. "All three, Spence. All three."

I grin up at her. "Well then in that case, I love you too."


	20. Chapter 20

**CANUCKS WON! CHICAGO GOES HOME CRYING! Wooooo!**

**Sorry about that ^^ - So I feel like it has been FOREVER since I last updated. Even though it really hasn't been _that_ long. However, my apologies for the delay. I could blame *you know who you are* for distracting me, but I'm not one to point fingers. I could blame whatever smug bastard got me sick and out of commission for a week+. I could blame the fact that I particularly just hate this chapter and I feel like a total letdown for feeding this swill to you guys. Because let's face it, you deserve better. But I'm hoping I'm just being a harsh critic of myself and it's not as bad as it seems. Personally I'm just sick of seeing it sitting there, taunting me. So I finished this today. Let me know if you demand better. I promised this one would be good and I just don't know if it's where it ought to be. But here it is anyway.**

_**n- You're falling in love with me, are you? Well, I don't know about that. But it's very flattering. Thanks for taking your time to read and review, lol.**_

**_SouthMGP91-_ You have no idea how crestfallen I was when the Lakers moved ahead in the Playoffs. It was really quite rewarding seeing the _Hornets_, of all teams, lay em out. *Sigh***

**_imaferrari-_ You're very welcome ;) And don't you dare speak of Nashville anymore! Those damn Predators are up against the Canucks now and they won last night *puts head down in shame***

**_xWannabe-Novelistx-_ HA! They won! And yes, that beastly woman...she makes another appearance ;)**

**_Kookymook-_ I LOVE your feedback. I always look forward to it. You make me laugh with every bit, and don't worry I adore your babbling. Sorry to hear about your car. Glad you had fun in Amsterdam though :) I spent two weeks there and it was _quite_ the time. And yes, I did see Scre4m. I loved it. Apparently I'm one of the few that did, because it made shit at the box office and got pulled from the theater by my house after 2 weeks. I, for one, thought it did justice to the trilogy. I honestly thought it was going to suck, but I was happy with it.**

**ONE FINAL NOTE, and then I'm shutting my trap: This chapter is kind of all over the place, I feel. And also the rating gets a bumpage at the end, a.k.a. NSFW. NC-17 ya'll. Oh and this chapter is for _IAmNotTheWalrus_, because I'm fulfilling her reasonable request ;)**

**Thank you all for being patient and supportive. Enjoy :)**

* * *

I woke up today and had the urge to make this day all about Ashley. After all, she went to all this trouble just for me and I've had an amazing time so far. Plus, she saved me from a smack down last night with Sex & The City, so I feel I should thank her for keeping me from having my eyes scratched out by crimson red-polished claws.

For some reason I was an abnormally early riser this morning, so I snuck away from a lightly snoring Ashley. I think there was some drool there too, perhaps. I had to fight off the urge inside of me to snap a photo of it for future adoration/blackmail. She would probably be mortified, but I think it just adds to her cute-package.

I surprised her with bagels and some hot chocolate that the barista at the café in the lobby assured me was exceptional. I told him if it wasn't I'd be back to scald his smug face with it for false advertising. He gulped and I walked away grinning. I thought it was appropriate since he hit on me and wasn't even tactful about it. Gross.

At least he wasn't lying about the hot chocolate because Ashley seemed to love it and that's all that matters to me.

When she finished up with breakfast, I told her to get her stank ass in the shower because I wanted to take her somewhere. She shoved me off the bed for that one.

We're currently standing in the middle of the Capilano Suspension Bridge and the view is, in short, breathtaking. I've really never seen quite a sight like it. I have some of my favorite views back home, but this definitely tops quite a few of them. There's a light morning fog in the area, adding perfectly to the beauty before us. I wish I could capture this moment, but pictures never do the real thing justice.

There has been surprisingly few passersby on the bridge this morning so we've chosen to just stand here in the middle with me pressed into Ashley's back, my arms wrapped around her, taking it in. I've been pressing the occasional kiss to the side of her neck while she plays with my fingers.

It amazes me how special Ashley is able to make me feel, whether she's trying to or not; her attentiveness and thoughtfulness never fails. Aside from how wonderful and considerate it was of her to bring me here, for the sole purpose of doing something she knew I'd love when it's something she can't stand, she continues to just be flawless when it comes to making me happy. And I know that there will never be anyone else that will be able to compare to her.

This moment couldn't feel more perfect; _she_ couldn't feel more perfect. Of all the moments and silences I've shared with Ashley, this is definitely one I'll remember.

"You know," I whisper into her ear, pulling her closer to me, "I think I'm going to marry you someday."

She slowly turns in my arms and looks at me, her gaze intense on my own. Her eyes flick back and forth, going long minutes without saying anything and it's making my nerves build. I realize what she thinks I'm doing.

"I mean," I laugh nervously, "I'm not…I'm not proposing to you right now or anything. I just- I want you to know that I could see myself marrying you. I want to…eventually."

God, I hope that didn't freak her out. I didn't really mean to say it, but I couldn't help myself.

"You do?" she asks shyly with a hint of a smile.

Nodding, "Of course," I breathe out and tuck some hair behind her ear. "Ash, I've never been more sure about anything than the way I am about you. And I know you feel the same thing for me because I can see it when you look at me. But even so, sometimes I just wish you could be inside my head so you would know exactly what it is that you make me feel. Because it's something so rare; so unique. And so…_immense_. Nothing else can even come close to touching it."

She inhales sharply and smiles up at me in that way you do when you are trying not to cry. Her eyes are filling, but the tears don't fall.

"I love you so much more than you could ever know," I tell her while cupping her neck and stroking her cheeks with my thumbs.

"Trust me, Spencer. I think I know," she chokes out. "I love you so much."

I smile and rest my forehead against hers and she closes her eyes as her arms go around my waist and she hugs me close to her. I feel her lips on mine after a prolonged comfortable silence.

She pulls back and looks around, wiping a small tear from the corner of her eye and I smile at her. "You know what I think, Spence?" she asks me quietly after composing herself.

"Hmm?"

"You're going to really have to pull off something crazy to top this when you actually do ask me to marry you," she chuckles softly. "I mean, look around."

I don't take my eyes away from her while I tell her, "You're worth the effort. Besides, I wouldn't dream of proposing to you without at least a ring."

"I don't know how I got so lucky with you," she whispers.

"I don't know either. You're not very nice. I mean, look at this dump of a city you dragged me along to," I say with a teasing smirk.

She grins, shaking her head at me. "You couldn't resist breaking the moment, could you?"

"Nope. It just wouldn't be my style, now would it?" I grab her hand, bringing it to my lips and placing a chaste kiss there before pulling her along across the bridge. "Come on, let's get out of here. I have somewhere else I want to take you and I want to get lunch there. I'm starving."

"You just had two bagels barely an hour ago," she admonishes.

I whirl my head around, prompting her with a look that probably conveys what a ludicrous argument that was. Has she not met me yet? "Like I said, I'm starving!"

* * *

I decided to take her to Granville Island to check out the Public Market. I figured it would be something that she would enjoy and for the most part she has loved it. Except I have been salivating over all the fresh seafood and Ashley has just been looking like she stepped in something foul.

We're eyeing up our options for lunch and although I know this is going to go over like a parachute with holes, I suggest The Sandbar. Their menu sounds all kinds of delicious and there are still other options for Ashley, fishy-free.

As predicted, she makes "the face." I sigh.

"Really, Ash? I would seriously like to know how the hell you made it through culinary school with your blatant contempt for _everything_ from the sea."

"I told you, Spencer- I just don't think about it. For one, don't get me started on the smell. And for another, most of it feels like I'm chewing on a ball of rubber cement. Animals of the sea creep me out!"

"Oh my god, you are so dramatic. It's hardly that bad. You know, I was once stung by a jellyfish when I was on vacation and I still manage to eat calamari," I venture. "In fact, I feel empowered knowing I got the last laugh with those bastards."

She raises an eyebrow at me. "What the hell does you eating squid have anything to do with being stung by a jellyfish?"

"They're practically the same thing!"

She laughs at me and we start walking again. "I am not even about to have an argument with you about squid and jellyfish, but I'm telling you, they are not the same."

For someone who seems to detest the creatures, she sure seems to think she's some kind of expert. Unfortunately for me, she's right. Damn her and her hotness.

In the end, we ended up trying something a little more neutral, despite my somewhat skewed methods of attempting to sway her in my direction. I did want to let Ashley have her way today. And it worked out fine after it was all said and done because I got to have some fine lobster for lunch anyway.

We spent the rest of the day walking around the city, doing a little bit of shopping. I suggest we go to the aquarium, I've always enjoyed them. Ashley didn't seem too open to the idea. She's impossible with this sea animals thing.

Maybe she was attacked by a shark at some point when she lived in L.A.

No, I've seen every inch of her hot body; I've seen no scars besides the one on her knee she got from eating shit while playing soccer on the asphalt at school in the second grade. Little Einstein, that one.

We stopped into a local pub in walking distance from our hotel to have a few drinks and ended up meeting another couple from the States that are here for the Playoffs, Jesse and his girlfriend, Lauren, from Portland. They suggested we go to the Party on the Plaza a couple of hours before the game tomorrow and I immediately think it sounds like a blast. Ashley does her best to pretend to be excited about it, but even a few drinks deep, I can tell when she's putting it on.

After more than just a few rounds of drinks, our short-lived friends stumble out the door, being very touchy-feely as they retreat back to their respective hotel. We decide they have the right idea and call it an earlier than normal evening ourselves.

* * *

I wake up in a slight haze, but I know one thing is for sure: I'm being topped by a hottie. She's placing slow wet kisses all over my face and I stay silent, while smiling softly until I feel her capture my lips in a lingering kiss.

"Mmm, minty" I moan softly, opening my eyes with a lazy grin. "You even brushed your teeth for me," I tease. "You shouldn't have."

She smirks before leaning back in to kiss me again. "Yeah well, I figured it was the least I could do. It is your birthday and all. Don't be expecting much on the remaining 364 days of the year though. Not even on Christmas."

"I wouldn't dream of getting used to you using good dental hygiene. Far be it from me to be so presumptuous."

She runs her fingers through my hair before placing a soft kiss to the sensitive skin just below my ear. "Happy birthday, baby," she whispers and it causes me to shiver slightly.

I slip both of my hands beneath the material of her shirt, being met with her warm skin. She removes her face from nuzzling into my neck and looks at me intently with a loving smile gracing her lips.

"Thank you," I whisper back, with an overwhelming sincerity that causes her blush and duck her head.

I find her bashfulness irresistible and flip her over with a practiced ease and gracefulness, dragging my bottom lip up her neck before sucking the soft skin into my mouth, eliciting a groan from beneath me. My hand slowly makes its way up her torso beneath her top before I begin palming and teasing her breast and she gasps.

Running my tongue down her throat and kissing her collarbone, I hear her strained voice asking, "You do know that's it's _your_ birthday, right?"

"Mmhmm." I slip my other hand beneath her and pull her up to a position that grants me access to easily rid her of her tank top.

As I gently encase one of her nipples into the hot cavern of my mouth, I slip my hand past the waistband of her shorts. She jolts away from my touch and I'm confused.

"What's wrong?" I say just as breathless as she looks.

"Sh-shouldn't this be the other way around?" she stutters out.

I smirk at her wound up state. "Ashley, stop stalling and let me have my way with you," I growl seductively, following my statement by touching her in the way that instantly makes her shudder.

While never ceasing my intimate teasing that's making her writhe beneath me, I lean down to whisper into her ear, "You can be my little sex slave later."

* * *

"No, Spencer. No fucking way."

"Come on, Ashley! Pleeeaaase?" I pout for good measure.

"You can pout all you want, but I am not caving in on this one," she states firmly.

"Stop being boring. Do it for me, it's my birthday," I try sweetly, my voice raising on the end.

"That might have been effective if it were the first time you used that today. You've been playing the birthday card all morning and I'm counting down the minutes to midnight," she says flatly and I frown at her, but recover quickly, sliding my arms around her waist.

"If you loved me you'd do it."

"That is not even close to fair, Spencer. Cruel and unusual punishment is illegal in all fifty states, and _this_ is cruel and unusual."

"Oh please," I brush off, "besides, we are not in the states at the moment. We're in Canada. And who knows what these crazy people deem acceptable. They all live in igloos and have pet moose."

She stares blankly at me, making me wither under her glare so I try flashing her my winning smile.

"I sometimes am just speechless with you. Have you seen a single moose since we've been here, let alone an igloo? Look around, Spencer."

I don't bother, it's not like I was serious. "You're deflecting. You're doing this for me." Time to put that foot down.

"I'm not," she states, looking rather unimpressed.

45 minutes later, we're making our way to our seats for the game. We sit down and despite the chaos around us, we're not making a peep. She's trying her damndest to not speak to me and I'm trying just as hard not to laugh at her.

She turns to look at me and I let a small laugh and snort slip before clamping my mouth shut.

"I don't get what is so funny, chuckles. You look fucking ridiculous."

"You're one to talk! Stop scowling and pretending you don't want to just bust up laughing with me."

"This is not an act, you need to brush up on your perceptiveness."

So she's a little mad at me, pulling the birthday card _and_ the love card to get my way. The minute I saw people getting their faces painted for the game, I insisted we join in. I mean, yes, it's ridiculous, but it's all in good fun. And I made her get hers painted too. She scowled at me the entire time. She has a giant green V painted over her face, outlined in white, the rest filled in with blue. And with her glare, it makes it even more hilarious.

Our luck seems to just shine on through because we watch our old friend from the other day make her way over to us, sitting down next to me in her stupid Blackhawks jersey. She pays us no mind, so I'm guessing she doesn't recognize us.

"Spencer, do not start with her," Ashley admonishes me quietly.

Do I listen?

Turning to cougartown, I stare at her until she looks at me.

No.

"Looks like you got your jersey cleaned up nicely," I point out, referring to the beer I threw on her the other night.

"Oh my god, you two again?" she says, her expression turning sour.

"Imagine the odds," I deadpan.

"You look like an idiot."

"Yeah, she does," Ashley cuts in and I frown. What the hell? "But she's my fucking idiot, so back off, beast." I grin.

The witch curls her lip at the both of us before turning in her seat to her nonplussed husband, or I'm assuming that's who he is. He was here the other night too and didn't come to her defense.

Pussy.

I grab Ashley's hand, giving it a squeeze.

"I'm still mad at you," she states, but I can tell her resolve is breaking.

"No you aren't. And if I wouldn't get a mouth full of paint, I'd kiss you right now."

"Now, whose fault is that?"

Oh. Right.

* * *

Ashley has really gotten into the game. I don't know what came over her, but she's riled up and I, for one, can't wait to get back to the hotel.

At one point, a fight almost broke out between a few of the players on the ice right in front of us, only to be broken up by the referees, and there was Ashley, pounding on the glass screaming, "Let em fight!"

It must be the face paint. I knew it was a good idea.

We were up 2 to nothing with 5 minutes to go in the second period when Chicago scored and it made me far more appreciative in a new light of the shutout in Game 1 because the cougar's shrill cry of joy was ear splitting enough, that I felt if they scored again in the game, I might have had to choke her out.

Ashley must have felt the same because when Alexander Edler scored another goal for the Canucks with 13 seconds left, she purposely screamed in her face, causing the bitch to spill beer on herself this time. I kissed Ashley for that anyway, paint be damned. It wasn't bad, but it could have just been the adrenaline pumping through my veins. This game is already more exciting than the first.

Vancouver ended up with the win, 4 to 3. Unfortunately for my ears, I had to endure 2 more goals by Chicago, but it was worth it for the excitement of the game and the win.

Although the streets were alive with celebration, I just wanted to get Ashley back to our room. I mean, wouldn't you?

After fighting our way through the abundance of human traffic and mostly blindly making our way to our hotel room, I shove the card in the slot to open the door and then we all but fall across the threshold. And I say blindly because Ashley hasn't been able to keep her hands, or her mouth for that matter, off of me since we stepped into the hotel. I'm sure we were rewarded some odd looks in the lobby. Not that I noticed, having a sexy brunette attacking your mouth.

Kind of like now.

Ashley pins me up against the wall after sticking the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the handle and slamming the door shut and kissing me roughly. She quickly rids me of my jersey and unbuttons my pants before pulling me hard against her.

"Shower," she says breathlessly.

"Shower?"

"Yes. I am not fucking you with this shit all over our faces."

I had almost forgotten all about it and I quickly give myself a mental pat on the back for my strike of brilliance with this whole face paint thing. Not only am I quite positive it had something to do with Ashley's turn in behavior tonight, which I've found to be an incredible turn on, but now it is rewarding me with hot shower sex.

Way to be on your game, Spence.

She tugs my jeans down my legs and I step out of them while slipping her shirt from her body. I walk into her, making her step backwards and into the bathroom. Ashley removes the rest of her clothes and I turn the water on. While making sure it isn't too hot, I feel her slip her arms around me from behind, dipping her hands into the front of my underwear and sliding them down.

I unclasp my bra and toss it away before pulling Ashley into the shower with me. The paint quickly washes away and as fun as that was, it's definitely nice seeing her natural face again.

"There you are," I whisper before kissing her passionately.

She moans in return before pressing the advantage, causing us to move directly under the spray of the water before pinning me against the tiled wall. Her hands are moving all over my hot, wet body in all the places she knows I love her touching. She begins placing open-mouthed kisses down my neck. She moans as her hand cups me, finding me wet and waiting for her. Her free hand moves to caress my breast, teasing my nipple by brushing her thumb across it and rolling it between her fingers.

"Ash," I whimper when she gently bites my shoulder as her fingers slip through my folds, brushing agonizingly soft on my hardened bundle of nerves.

She's teasing me and I could kill her.

Her all out assault on my senses heightens when she finally enters me fully, gently biting down on a nipple all at once. I gasp and my nails rake across her back. She moves in and out of me slow and full at first before picking up a faster pace.

Her hand leaves my breast and slides around and down my backside before grasping my thigh and hooking my leg around her hip, allowing her better access to move into me deeper. She starts thrusting harder, her thumb coming up to rub firm circles on my clit.

My head falls forward on her shoulder with a loud moan when she curls her fingers deep inside of me. I shudder as my first orgasm washes over me, but Ashley doesn't stop moving her talented fingers, slowing her pace. Her hand on the back of my neck pulls me up to meet her eyes. She smiles at me before her lips meet mine, kissing me languidly. I'm still trembling slightly, and I whimper into her mouth when her fingers slip out of me, slowly running back and forth through the length of me.

"You're so fucking hot when you come," she says lowly before biting down on my bottom lip.

My fingers make their way into her hair and I pull her into another deep kiss, our tongues moving against each other.

She pulls away and my eyes open when I feel my hands tangled in her hair move down, finding her on her knees, eyeing me hungrily.

"Oh god," I moan as she hooks my leg previously around her hip over her shoulder. Her tongue parts me and licks slowly up then swirling around. "Fuck, baby," I breathe out, my breaths coming in ragged pants.

My hips are grinding into her face and she's moaning into me, causing the most delicious vibrations against my clit. She fills me with her tongue, darting in and out, her nose rubbing against my sensitive nub.

She knows having already made me come once, it won't take much to bring me over the edge again.

Her tongue leaves me and I feel vaguely bereft until I hear her groan out, "You taste so incredible, Spence," punctuating her words by sucking my clit into her mouth, tongue flicking furiously. I come all over again through a long, loud moan, pulling her head forcefully against me as I shudder into her, hips still gyrating.

She slowly stands and as she does, I feel her hardened nipples drag up my stomach, causing my muscles to clench. I throw my arms around her neck and press my face into hers, still breathing hard.

"You are way too good at that," I tell her, my voice rough and raspy.

She just smiles and places a soft kiss to my lips as my breathing slows, her fingers drawing patterns on the skin of my lower back.

My thudding heart finally calms down and I start kissing the side of her face, reaching her ear and biting down on her earlobe. Her hands score up my back when my thigh slips between her legs, making contact with her center.

"God, I've been wanting to touch you all night," I growl into her ear, palming her breast. "I was so fucking turned on throughout the whole game. I could have fucked you right then and there. Right in front of eighteen thousand people."

She moans when I tweak her nipple between my fingers, grasping the back of my head and pulling me in hard against her mouth. I bite her lip roughly as I press my knee into her firmly, causing her to jump.

"God, Spence, please," she moans loudly.

"Please what?" I ask teasingly, my fingers moving down to slip into her, coating my fingers in her wet arousal. She whimpers when I add pressure to her clit, but doesn't respond. "What do you want me to do, Ashley?"

I slip one finger just barely inside of her and she shivers.

"Just fuck me."

I pull out of her and she groans. "How do you want me to fuck you?"

Her hips start moving, trying to get me to relieve the ache she's feeling, but I want to hear her say it.

I circle her clit once more and her fingers press into my back harder than before, making me exhale loudly onto her lips. She's looking at me with her dark hooded eyes and I know what she wants. I smirk at her, just to let her know I'm not giving her any relief until she plays it my way.

I lean in so our lips are barely touching, brushing against each other as I ask again huskily, "How do you want me to fuck you?"

She bites my own lip roughly, making me gasp, then soothing it with her tongue. "Fuck me hard, Spencer."

With that, I thrust two fingers into her, as deep as I can manage at this angle, causing her to cry out in surprise and tighten her hold on me. I thrust into her a few times before hooking one of her legs over my hip.

"Put your other leg up," I say with my mouth pressed into her neck.

"Are you sure?"

I nod and press her more firmly into the wall, my free hand wrapped around her to hold her weight. I pull out of her completely before slamming back into her deeply her with three fingers.

"Oh fuck, Spence," she says loudly, her head hitting the wall behind her.

She's tight around my fingers, but she moans loudly in pleasure with every thrust so I know I'm not hurting her. My thumb rubs against her quickly, wanting to make her come fast and hard, her hips bucking into each thrust of my hand.

She starts to shake against me, her eyes clamped tightly shut. I bite down into the nape of her neck as I curl my fingers repeatedly. Her nails dig into me so hard I know they've broken the skin, followed by her long and loud, drawn out moan. I slip out from her when I feel her dripping down my arm, finding it incredibly sexy.

Her body is limp in my arms and I put my arms around her tighter and exit the shower, carrying her out of the bathroom and laying her down on the bed. I climb over her, propping myself on my elbows and looking down at her. She frames my face and pulls me in to kiss me tenderly, loving how one minute we can be having hard, rough sex and the next be completely calm and loving.

She smiles lazily at me, brushing her thumb across my swollen lips. "Happy birthday, Spence."

_God I love my birthday._


	21. Author's Note

**Before you say anything…believe me, of all people, I KNOW how lame I am for the lack of updating. I really do think about what a shit I am all the time for leaving you guys hanging like this, because as a reader myself, I understand how frustrating it is just waiting. But here's the thing: Life is distracting. There have been some important changes in my life as of late. Some big, some little, but all good. I don't want to sit here and spew out all of these empty excuses as to why I haven't been able to move this thing along. But just know that I have not forgotten about this. I cannot promise when you'll get an update, but know that I am working it out. Writer's block is to blame for that bit. I just wanted to give a heads up that this is indeed slowing down (at least for a bit), but that doesn't mean stopping.**

**Come next week, I will be away for a few weeks and I will be quite busy, so it's not likely I will update in that time frame, but you never know. When the need to write takes over, one should really not ignore it, you know?**

**Again, I'm sorry for the hiatus and I'm so grateful for those of you who are patient and still support this and will continue to stick with it. Don't give up on me and I won't give up on you :)**

**AirUpThere**


End file.
